


Purple Cupcakes

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ancestors and Dancestors are the same, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Violence, first inglish fanfic, sorry for my poor English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was captured by trolls when the Earth was invaded, now she was turned in a slave she need to learn how to live in Alternia with Gamzee's help and help a lowblood group of trolls fright against the highbloods.</p><p>   This is a history of a alternative universe where humans and lowblood trolls are slaves of the highbloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Jane wake up in the typical way ever since she was captured as a slave by the Troll Empire. She, like many other captured humans, have been taken into one of the many ships of the Empire. They had arrived on Earth starting the war very quick, not giving the opportunity for humanity defend themselves, the result was that Earth had been dominated and many human get killed, those who were lucky to survive as Jane had been taken to serve as slaves. She was traveling almost a month and was accustomed to the angry way of some trolls acted, she had even learned a thing or two about the species. By what many others were talking, today would be the day they would come to their planet, Alternia. Jane was a little scared by probably all she see there, after all, a planet with such a violent race as the trolls need to have a planet as horrible as it.

 

  Jane waited some time among the people, some talking with each other, others cowered in corners frightened, others had refused to eat and had been taken away and never seen again. Jane closed her eyes and waited to get to the damn place where she will spend all her life. The ship have some turbulence several times, metallic sounds could be heard outside the contention that humans were being kept. After some time she hears a loud noise followed by another strange turbulence, and then calm. It looked like they had landed. Sounds outside the cell could be heard, the prisoners had possibly reached their destination. The doors were opened and the prisoners released. Jane followed the crowd who walked a little worried about what might be ahead. Soon some screams sounded more people forward. A very big troll, perhaps the greatest that Jane had ever seen, came pushing people out of his way rudely. He was covered with bracelets and gold rings, wore a purple striped clothes that gave him a ridiculous look, he watched the humans carefully, seeming to find some specific person.

 

"Take that, and the other." He ordered a smaller troll beside him, pointing to some specific people, including Jane. The troll was toward the girl and grabbed her arm to take her along with the other people.

 

  Soon Jane was being taken out of the cell, when she reached the light and fresh air that so long did not feel almost you gave her a little joy that quickly was taken away off with a rough hand touching her back. Jane sighed deep and continued for a short road surrounded by guards, they went to a strange building where humans were coming one by one in a row. When was Jane's turn, she was escorted in and dropped in a single room, or almost. The same huge troll before was there, sitting in a chair with a paper pad in hands. When Jane approached, she could have sworn she heard him whisper somethings down enough for her not understand.

 

"Your name." He said suddenly.

 

"My name?" She asked pointing to herself. The troll gave a slight positive nod. "Emm... My name is Jane Crocker..."

 

"How many units of "years" do you have?"

 

"17..."

 

"Hmm... is the youngest we received today..." The troll said looking at the papers.

 

"What are they gonna do to me?" Jane asked a little scared.

 

"You? Well, you will answer my questions and if you are lucky we may find a buyer who wants you depending of your description." The troll said unkindly. The look easily showed how much he was bored.

 

  When the troll was distracted, Jane took the opportunity to look around the well-lit room, several chairs and tables were scattered, and a strange marine theme decor. The girl slowly approached to check one of the decorations, a blue gun with futuristic look that was nailed to the wall.

 

"What do you think you doing!" The troll screamed, quickly rising from his seat to grab Jane and puts she quiet in another chair in front of him. "I don't having patient today, Human. Get on with it for my duties run out soon.... What are your skills?"

 

"My skills?"

 

"You can do something?" He asked.

 

"I ... I can cook ... more specifically baking."

 

  The troll gave a strange look to Jane, almost with disappointment, when he opened his mouth to speak to the girl, the sound of beats began to echo the other door in the wall counter where Jane had entered. The big troll went to open it, when he did, a larger troll showed the other side.

 

"Cronus ..." The troll said as he walked through the huge door, it was so big it needed slightly lower his head at a specific angle for the horns could enter. "Where is My Human?"

 

"Highblood, the human slaves are not..." The troll called Cronus tried to explain, but before finishing he was interrupted by the other.

 

"I don't want to know if they are ready, I want one now!"

 

"I will not give you a human just because you do not know to wait! They need to be classified, studied and judged!"

 

"Fuck that! I do not care about such nonsense that the Condesce put in the rules about slaves!"

 

"But what do you want me to do? I do not have one available now!"

 

"And he?" The troll pointed to Jane immediately notice she.

 

" _She_ , Highblood. It is a female and has not yet been classified." Cronus turned to make space for the biggest troll could go and look at Jane.

 

  The girl began to shake more and more at every step that the Great Highblood approached to her, the look of the troll was pure fascination and curiosity, because of his size he had to kneel down to look her best.

 

"What weird fucking thing... hornless, white eyes... but I loved the strange color of her skin..." He said lightly bringing his hand full of claws to touch her, however Jane stepped back to avoid the touch. "... I'll take her."

 

"No! I will not get in trouble again just because you do not know wait!" Cronus advanced to the Great Highblood, he stood between the big troll and Jane to protect her. "I will not give you more slaves for you fuck with them!"

 

"WHAT?" Jane got up from the chair and walked away scared. The girl had understood the purpose of the giant troll here, and now she was hoping that Cronus would not let the other take her.

 

"What difference does it make to you?" The Great Highblood approached the other troll in a threatening manner. Jane can best realize his features every heavy step he took toward Cronus, he had a horrible disheveled hair, there was face painting that resembled a skull, and a Capricorn symbol in his underwear, which for some reason was over the pants. "You come to me to ask for sluts every time your Kismesis fuck with you!"

 

  Cronus lowered his head immediately with that comment, his fists clenched in anger. Once Jane realized that a fight was inevitable she tried to get away, she had heard the theme Kismesis be said by other trolls when she was in the Empire ship, but never had the opportunity to discover what it was, now however, Jane had some idea that it was some sort of title for some people on troll society.

 

  "I hear she makes love with her slaves in front of you. Haha! You are a bastard, Cronus! You can not even hold a Kismesis without her betray you!" The Highblood started laughing incessantly while the other remained humiliated.

 

  "Okay, you want the Human? So take it!" So Cronus was toward Jane and pushed her in the direction of Great Highblood, causing to hit the girl's face against the massive troll. "Make good use of your new whore!"

 

  The Great Highblood gave a triumphant smile before pulling Jane toward the door. Jane looked back with the intention of checking Cronus, he was head and teeth bared in an angry expression before the doors closed behind them. The two began to walk in absolute silence, Jane regularly took a look at the troll just out of curiosity. Jane had learned to keep her mouth shut around those aliens, she remembered the many times that someone was beaten by a guard on the ship just because they had done a question or questioning and this troll seemed more unstable than many others that the girl already had seen, it was better to stay quiet for hour, but internally Jane was appalled by the comments of the other troll full of jewelry, the thought made her get slightly nauseous.

 

  The more they walked, more strange houses appeared in a kind of village with no one in the streets, in the distance a large building was more separated from other houses, the more they approached more Jane can see the purple detail in the large colorful windows and scribbles on the walls, plus several trolls similar to Highblood, all with curled horns and big white face painting and some purple clothing. As they entered the view of other trolls, Jane and the Highblood seemed to have become the new attractions of the place, all around began to follow them with curiosity, sometimes whispering something to another, sometimes giving light frightening laughter. Jane thought these guys had probably never seen a human.

 

  The Great Highblood was toward a huge double door painted the same colored scribbles scattered around the buildings. He pushed Jane inside with a few taps. The room was dark, lit with dim lights and some candles, the only furniture was a kind of throne at the end of the room just below the most colorful designs that writing only the word "HONK''.

 

"Damara!!!" The Great Highblood suddenly yelled, startling Jane about to make her shiver and jump away. Of an entry in the corner, one troll with curly horns went meekly, heading toward the Highblood and giving him a slight polite greeting.

 

"Yes, Kurloz?"

 

"Take that bitch. Take care of her and then bring her to me in my room."

 

  The Handmaid made a sign of agreement before grabbing Jane's arm and leads her away from the other troll. The two walked in silence in corridors for most of the time, Jane risked to make a question.

 

"Are you Damara?" The girl tried but did had no answer. "I'm Jane. You did not mind telling me what that guy... Kurloz's his name? What will he do to me?"

 

"With your size? It'll probably impale you with his huge bulge while fuck you from behind."

 

  That was enough to silence Jane for that and the next life. Damara came into the bathroom of the Makara's Clan, there she dropped the human careless to turn up alone. The bathroom looked like a huge sauna with a tub that looked like a pool, Jane looked around in search of a way to escape, but the place was well closed. The girl checked the door to make sure it was locked, and just as she predicted was locked.

 

Elsewhere in the main hive, a young troll typing incessantly to his fellow.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

TC: HeY bRoThEr, I HoPe yOu HaVe PrEpArEd ThAt PlAn WiTh NePeTa

CG: GAMZEE NOT NOW, I'M BUSY

CG: TALK TO ME LATER

TC: HoNk :o(

TC: WhAt'S uP?

CG: NOTHING

CG: SOME PROBLEMS WITH TEREZI

CG: SPEAK WITH YOU LATER

TC: HoNk :o(

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

  Gamzee put the husktop next to the seat. Looking around to make sure that Kurloz was not around, the adult troll was looking for him for a few hours to give him a few more sermons on his future as Subjugglator and all command responsibilities. The troll came out of his corner in the dark corridors to find another member of the Resistance of Lowbloods, the meeting place would be specifically in Damara's room, she planned to escape from Kurloz already for some time. She had invited Gamzee to join with the Resistance after she saw how the young troll was different from other Makaras. Gamzee passed two distracted Subjugglators who walked unconcerned by the hive, around the corner of the the long corridor he ran into Kurloz.

 

"You're late." The Highblood said with straight face.

 

"I was just about to find you, motherfucker."

 

"No, you were not. You were going to see that brown blood freak!"

 

"I not!" Gamzee turned face down in a sign of disrespect, like a child doing tantrum, he risked a quiet attack. "(Better than you fucking the lower castes...)" Gamzee whispered.

 

"WHAT!" Kurloz grabbed Gamzee by one of his horns and forced the young one to look him in the eyes. "I should not have taught you right the respect you should have with me. You do not want to take my other punishment?"

 

  Gamzee looked anything less than Kurloz's eyes, that guy was hellish in everyone's life, especially in Gamzee's life, he was the favorite target of the leader of Subjugglators. Kurloz pulled Gamzee closer to come face-to-face with the young.

 

"I will not have mercy on you when I'm sick of your bullshit! Or you start to take your position seriously or I will send each Makara Clan member fuck your tight ass!" Kurloz ominously whispered to the other. Before Gamzee say something in defense, Damara mysteriously appeared.

 

"Lord Kurloz, the Condesce want to see you today."

 

"Today! Damn, just when I was going to enjoy my Human for the first time." He dropped Gamzee just before heading to the main hall.

 

  When the purple blood troll out of sight, Gamzee let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Thanks Damara. Damn, that motherfucker is obsessed with fucking me."

 

"It's because is the only thing Makaras know to do." Damara said. Gamzee looked sad with the comment of the adult troll, when she realized, Damara completed. "Except you boy. You're a freak of nature."

 

  Gamzee gave her a smile before giving a hug in the other troll. "You're the best, Damara!"

 

"Okay, okay. Now stop before anyone see us."

 

"Kurloz talked about a Human?"

 

"Yes, he somehow managed to have one."

 

"Wow! Where is she?" Gamzee asked, he was very excited to meet the new alien species.

 

"I locked she in the bathroom. Kurloz was very excited about her, but I did not see anything extraordinary."

 

"Fuck, I have to see!"

 

  Gamzee started running toward the bathroom, sometimes bumping into other Subjugglators in the way. Upon arriving at the door he tested the lock, like Damara warned, the door was locked. With little effort, Gamzee managed to unlock it and open, slowly spying. Inside a slightly different girl was putting her clothes, Gamzee watched with fascination the lack of horns and gray skin, but still was very similar to a troll for him.

 

  Jane noticed the door open and quickly finished dressing. How was locked in that bathroom with nothing to do, she decided that a bath would help her pass the time. Now she turned slowly to find a troll at the door, he looked young, perhaps the same age as her, unlike the other adults that did not have outrageous outfits but only a black shirt with the Capricorn symbol, his hair was tousled as the other trolls with purple blood and he had a face painting. Jane and the troll stared at each other for several seconds. Jane realized how thin he was, even more than the other trolls that she had ever seen. He approached to her with careful steps, she immediately backed with the action.

 

"Calm down, I will not hurt you. What's your name?" He asked.

 

"Jane Crocker. Who are you?"

 

"Gamzee Makara. You really are Human? It's just that I've never seen one ..." He asked with legitimate curiosity.

 

  Jane did not dare to respond to the troll, she did not want to talk to anyone at the time, especially with a troll. Gamzee had a serene smile on his face, always waiting patiently for Jane's response. When Gamzee not come out, Jane attempted to go to the door, he gave her space to pass, but Damara appeared blocking the way.

 

"You letting her leave?" The troll asked to Gamzee.

 

"Well, She is going to somewhere."

 

"Yes, running away I presume?" Damara turned to Jane.

 

"Please do not take me to that guy!" Jane pleaded for the troll. The girl was afraid of what Kurloz can do with her especially with all what she had heard so far.

 

"Do not worry, Human. Kurloz left and will not return until tomorrow. "

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

"It's that I was curious to know a human." Gamzee intruded. "My friend Karkat wanted to know something, you motherfuckers have red blood?"

 

"Emm ... yes..."

 

"Wow, Karkat will freak out when he knew it was true!"

 

"Who cares. I have to find a place for her to stay until Kurloz back." Damara said.

 

"Maybe she can stay in my hive." Gamzee offered.

 

"What! No, I prefer to be alone, I, I ..." Jane kept feeling tired, perhaps because of not having slept well since she was captured. "... I just want to sleep."

 

"We'll take her over there, Damara." Gamzee looked at the woman with pleading eyes, trying his best to make her feel sorry for Jane. "Look at that unlucky motherfucker...." Gamzee put his hand on Jane's shoulder, giving her a smile. The girl watched as he acted in an unusual manner to a troll.

 

"Do whatever you want, the hive is yours ..."

 

  Gamzee smiled brightly to Damara, turning to Jane with a smile full of sharp teeth that scared Jane slightly when he came close to her to guide her through the corridors, followed close behind by Damara.

 

"Where are you taking me?" The girl asked.

 

"I'll take you to my hive, there you can sleep." The young troll said. The three left the construction funds, both trolls seemed worried about being seen as Jane. On the way Damara gave a summary about how they were not villains and she did not need to worry about being mistreated by them. After a good minutes of walk from the starry Alternia sky, they reached a point where the smell of saltwater and sea air was strong. Jane looked at the sky with beautiful rose and green colored moons. When it crossed a sand hill on the other side had a beautiful beach.

 

"That's your home? It is on the beach! This is so cool!" Jane commented. She remembered the childhood when she and Dad were spending a week on a remote beach, four of the seven days of beach were rainy for what she remembered.

 

"I just kind of had to do on the beach because the motherfucker of my lusus."

 

"Lusus?"

 

"You do not know what is a lusus?" Damara asked in surprise. Jane responded negatively with a nod that made Damara drop a strange expression. "What took care of you when you were a grub?"

 

"A grub! You are born as grubs? How bizarre!"

 

"So as you motherfuckers humans are at birth?" Gamzee asked while he open the door of the house.

 

"We are babies, is like mini slackers humans, and we are created by our parents."

 

"Parents?" Gamzee and Damara said together.

 

"You know ... the people who gave you life. What led you ..."

 

"I think humans reproduce like lusus." Damara suggested. The comment made Gamzee let out a disgusted sound that made Jane curious to know the reproductive system of trolls, would probably be something worthy of several scientific fictions that Jane read.

 

  Jane timidly entered the Gamzee's room within the entrance room had several molds of pie scattered, all they were dirty with green goo. Damara was rapidly through the stairs to the upstairs leaving Gamzee and Jane alone in the mess. The two were no subject for some time, looking for anything without knowing what to say. Gamzee coughed clearing his throat to continue the conversation and satisfy their curiosity by the kind of Jane.

 

"So you ...." So Gamzee started talking the door began to beat. The troll gestured to Jane to hide, so she got a dark place to hide. Jane gave signal to Gamzee answer. The purple blood troll was toward the door when he answered a troll with bull horns, he was waiting on the other side.

 

"Hi Gamzee. I have come to deliver something to Damara." The troll said handing a letter to Gamzee. "And I also wanted to talk about what you told me earlier ..."

 

"So you..."

 

"Look Gamzee, you are my best friend, really, but I do not know if I ready for the red quadrant ..." When the other troll said the words to Gamzee, both will become silent for several seconds waiting for someone to break the silence. When neither did, Gamzee gave a signal to the other troll as he closed the door. At that moment Jane made the mistake of leaving the dark hallway before the time, thus making it at the last second the troll to see her.

 

"WHAT IS THAT!?" The troll screamed to open the door burst, almost reaching Gamzee. Jane tried to run further into the darkness.

 

"Holy shit, bro! What is it?"

 

"That! You did not see? Had someone there and had no horns! "

 

"No horns? You are going crazy, Tavros?" Gamzee said mockingly way to the other.

 

"But ... but I saw! I was a girl without horns!"

 

"If you had a motherfucker hornless girl in my hive I know, bro."

 

"But... but..."

 

"Oh, Come on. you came here to break up with me or look for girls in my hive!" Gamzee said feigning impatience, the young troll began to lead his friend to the door. "So, Tavros. See you in the met." Gamzee said slamming the door in Tavros's face.

 

  Jane walked slowly out of the hiding, finding Gamzee crestfallen and supported sadly at the door. The human girl approached him with caution, as soon as he realized her presence he gave a forced smile.

 

"I better get you a place to sleep."

 

  He started to take her upstairs in one of the corridors that passed gave a view of Damara's room, which has piles of books scattered. Gamzee then arrived in a messy room with more dirty molds of goo pies, he invited her to join into the mess, so Jane entered to came face to face with numerous posters of insane-looking clowns, and a sort of giant cocoon full of holes by which ran the green goop of the molds.

 

"So, you know .... I kind of use my cocoon to get Sopor, so I better you get over there." Gamzee said pointing to a stack of identical shirts that were using at the time.

 

"You have no bed?" Jane asked, the troll turned his head quizzically with no idea what the word meant. "Nevermind."

 

  Gamzee left the room for Jane and left soon after. The girl watched the room from the pictures on the wall until the furniture with alien appearance in a distraction where stepped, Jane accidentally pressed a honk on the ground, the loud and sudden noise made her jump with fright. She decided it was better to lie down soon, the girl snuggled in the pile of shirts, finding it surprisingly soft, and so she fell asleep.

 

  Some hours had passed of Jane's sleep, when she woke up in the middle of the night. It was another nightmare with trolls taking her Dad, she had been plagued by recurring dream since they split. Jane had no clue or anything to tell what time is, so she went toward the window to see the sky was still dark. When she looked down she noticed Gamzee sitting on the sand, she decided to go out to ask what had happened to him and why he was still awake. Upon arriving at the beach, Jane noticed more pie molds scattered around and Gamzee, she came to see his face, which at the time seemed the fullest and calm expression that Jane had ever seen.

 

  "Hey, sis. Come see with me those motherfucking moons, they such a beauty today!" He said pointing to the moons in the sky. Jane was not completely sure if was right, but the tone of Gamzee and his expressions made him look like he was stoned, but she still accepted the invitation to sit down and see the moons.

 

"They are really beautiful. On earth there was only one moon, and it was white..." Jane said as she saw the beauty of the moon, a pink and one green.

 

"FUCK! WHITE! Holy shit!" Gamzee started laughing hysterically. Jane did not understand what the troll had found so funny, but she decided not to question. Once Gamzee calmed down he continued. "You humans not have a lusus, has only one white moon, not born of a Mother Grub ... You guys are fucked motherfuckers! Hahaha!"

 

"It is, but for me all on your planet and about you is bizarre too."

 

"Nah, I know what it is. It is this fucking cultural difference."

 

"Species differences do not make anybody an bizarre. I still to trying to figure out what is a Kismesis."

 

"You do not know what an kismesis? How many romance quadrants do you humans have?"

 

"It is one!" Jane said not knowing exactly what it was the quadrants that Gamzee meant.

 

"Just one! Hahaha! We have four!"

 

"Wait, trolls have four different types of romance!? That sounds so cool!"

 

"That's it, sis. All Quadrant is a motherfucking adventure." Gamzee said.

 

  He and Jane continued talking about the quadrants for the rest of the night together until they both fell asleep on the beach and had to be brought in by Damara.


	2. Chapter 2

Meenah's Hive:

 

  Kurloz walked up the stairs, high and rolled around of a huge golden statue. She always had an adoration for the precious metal and whenever Kurloz could he brought some jewelry for her. He came to the entrance of Meenah's room, the door was being guarded by two blue-blooded soldiers. When the guards saw Kurloz they immediately gave him passage. The Great Highblood entered Meenah's room, she was sat against a desk while writing something in the papers.

 

"Meenah." Kurloz called her, she turned to find the leader of the Makara Clan in the middle of her room.

 

"Kurloz! My old friend!" She came into the massive troll to offer him a hug, Kurloz bent down gently so that she gave Kurloz a big hug.

 

"Long time no see! You need to stop leaving the planet and relax a bit!" Kurloz commented.

 

"You know I have no choice, I will only stop when I dominate all the galaxy." The fuchsia troll replied with a smile.

 

"Do not forget I want a planet for me!" Kurloz said playfully.

 

  She gave a slight smile and invited Kurloz to sit. The chairs were too small for the purple blood troll, he turned uncomfortable in his seat while listening Meenah babbling about somethings that happened in her journey to dominate Earth. "The earth was interesting, but I never imagined that humans were so strong, especially youths." The woman troll began.

 

"They do not seem to be aggressive."

 

"Oh, you seen one?"

 

"Err .. yes, in the ports." Kurloz lied. For more friends they were, Kurloz doubted that Meenah would give him free humans.

 

"I had many problems, especially with a small group of teenagers which were quite good in battle." She started. "It was a small group of troublemakers, two girls and three boys. They managed come up to me, well, at least one of them..."

 

  Kurloz tried to position himself on his chair, it was hard to hear Meenah in that way, despite being interested in the conversation. The Highblood looked around, it seemed that a guard was taking care of the rooms on the inside. Kurloz snorted in disgust, that place was too bright for his taste.

 

"What did you do when this human attacked you?"

 

"I just finished with the problem." She said boasting.

  
"You know I can accompany you in any of these expeditions of invasion..."

 

"I know, but I need you to stay here and take care of the planet while I am away." Meenah said.

 

"When you go out again?"

 

"I do not know yet..."

 

"It is better that you stay a while." Kurloz said.

 

  Meenah left a joy smile and look at her Moirail. Kurloz always was there to beg for her to stay, she knew the other troll did not like to take many responsibilities, but today Kurloz would be rewarded. "Oh, Kurloz. You are the best Moirail, always bringing me gifts and cheering me..." The Condesce commented as she raised again. "...I feel obliged to reciprocate."

 

"I don't need anything."

 

"No, I insist! I have something special for you. Do you remember telling me that you always dreamed of having a Leijon?" Meenah asked.

 

"Yes, but these bitches are too agile to be captured."

 

"Well, I have a little thing for you ..." Meenah clapped her hands to call a guard outside, after a few minutes one of the guards returned with a prisoner on his shoulders, he let out between the two noble blood trolls. the prisoner was tied with ropes in the ankles, knees and hands behind her back beyond the tightly closed mouth with a cloth gag.

 

"That's... That's the Matesprit of the Signless!"

 

"Yes. She was captured this morning by my soldiers." Meenah walked around the wrapped Leijon, watching her from every possible angle. "She was already a convicted fugitive, but as all prisoners are the responsibility of the Subjugglators, I thought I'd deliver her to you."

 

"Meenah... My sister! My Queen! You just make me the happiest troll in the Universe!" Kurloz said with another big hug. "She will not see freedom so soon." Kurloz grabbed the Leijon, getting ready to leave in a hurry.

 

"One more thing, Kurloz!" The Condesce spoke, calling the attention of the other troll. "My soldiers believe that the followers of the Signless are gathering again, I want you to investigate everything and if find a member of the followers, kill them" She gave the order and the biggest troll agreed.

 

the Great Highblood have to go back to his hive. The troll took Meulin, his new prisoner, and took her with him.

 

Gamzee's Hive:

 

  Jane raised with pain in her back at a bad sleep night on a pile of shirts. She looked around to find Gamzee sprawled on the table, covered with pie molds. She left quietly without waking him, making sure that the troll was asleep before leaving the room. The girl got up sore and headed toward the kitchen. Arriving downstairs where she hoped it was the kitchen, Jane began to scour the shelves and refrigerator in search of ingredients for a cake or pie. It had been so long since she cooked, she could not wait to return to baking. Jane found some very similar ingredients that had on earth. She knew troll food was not dangerous, if was she already would have realized after being fed by one month on the ships. She started mixing a few ingredients and mixtures, finding a sweet powder as that seemed perfect to be used as sugar. Jane began to bake happily humming as she stirred the dough. Damara came in from the kitchen's doorway, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. The adult troll sat down and began to smoke.

 

"How was last night?" Damara asked with a slightly ironic tone.

 

"I could not sleep too much."

 

"And yet arranged a time to spend with Gamzee."

 

"Wait, but we were just talking!"

 

"Hmm. All right Human, I'm not angry, It is good that he has someone to talk to and who is not a mutant blood loser."

 

  Jane remembered the troll who had visited Gamzee the night before, it made her curious about whether it was not this troll which Damara was referring to.

 

"A troll came here yesterday, I think his name was Tavros. Gamzee not look very happy after he's gone ..." Jane said while mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

 

"What he said to Gamzee?" Damara asked slightly interested.

 

"He had said something about not being ready for the red quadrant ..."

 

"I do not believe he said that after two months together..." Damara said angry, the troll stubbed out her cigarette on the table in disgust as she continued. "Tavros not know what he wants, always coming and going back to Gamzee..."

 

"So they were dating!?" Jane asked in surprise. She could not imagine how she had not noticed before, yet should be the cause of this Gamzee's sadness last night. "He was so sad last night, I not know they were boyfriends who just break up..."

 

"If boyfriend is the word that you humans use to Matesprit, then yes. They went out together several times, but I realized that the brown blood boy was not interested from the beginning."

 

"That's why he was eating that goop? That's not a normal food?"

 

"That is not food. We use that goop to sleep, but as he did not have a very careful Lusus, he learned to have the custom of eating it." Damara said as Jane put the cake in the oven. "Eating Sopor leaves the trolls head strange ."

 

"Yeah, I kind of figured it out yesterday..." Jane said remembering last night.

 

"Sometimes I wonder if Mother Grub did not give the wrong color blood to him..." Damara said thoughtfully.

 

"On Earth, one of the first news about the trolls invaders was you guys had different blood colors, some of you call Kurloz of Highblood, then it means that there is some hierarchy?"

 

"Yes, it's called hemospectrum. A variety of blood colors that defines whether you are noble or common."

 

"But there is no big difference besides being classes?"

 

"Perhaps the main difference is that the lower you are less violent, the more noble the troll is more violent they will be. Gamzee has purple blood, he has the most noble blood of the landdweller."

 

"But Gamzee is not violent. He is the coolest troll I've met so far. "

 

"Not every noble blood troll is a jerk, I myself have met a purple blood sailor who was very gentleman ..." Damara mentioned remembering her former master.

 

"Yes, Gamzee is different ... I can not explain, but I think he..." Jane tried to explain, but it was difficult to choose the words to describe Gamzee.

 

"Strange?" Damara helped.

 

"No, I can not explain. I've seen so many trolls, but he seems out of line. I know it is common for you to be strange and aggressive, and then have he all... docile "

 

  Damara looked out the window waiting for Kurloz come back. It was overwhelming to have to deal with the alien girl and her conversation. The troll sighed for a while remembering the time she met Gamzee, perhaps this was a good story to silence the girl.

 

"I think he acts like that by Kurloz's fault." Damara said. Jane sat beside her when the troll woman began to tell a story. "For long time Gamzee was solitary, always quiet. One day, Kurloz began to bother him for him to be the next leader of Subjugglators but Gamzee obviously did not want the responsibility. The two began to argue and discuss... until Gamzee attacked Kurloz..." Damara said, remembering an old memory. "He was different, more aggressive. He could hurt Kurloz, I suspect that he was suffering from psychosis..."

 

"But this is not a disease?"

 

"Not for a Makara, they have these crazy outbreaks from time to time." Damara explained before continuing. "On that day Kurloz was very angry with Gamzee, he waited the boy back to the hive and eat Sopor, then he came here, took Gamzee and brought him to the main hive of the Subjugglators, there he struck the boy in front of the other Makaras, when kurloz got tired was time of other Subjugglators. At the end of that day Gamzee was just a body thrown in the gutter." Jane listened attentively. "He was just a child, there was not reason to Kurloz mistreat him so much..."

 

"But he only did it because Gamzee had attacked him!? That's absurd!" Jane was gaping in horror at the brutal history. The girl put her hand in her mouth thoughtfully she let out a heavy sigh come out with the sadness she felt for Gamzee. "I never imagined that he'd been through it, he's always smiling ..."

 

"It's not so serious. We trolls do not care for these things, after all this happens a lot."

 

"But you guys should! If that happened back on Earth would be very different!"

 

"Who cares if it would be different on Earth? We are not human, we are trolls." Damara said impatiently. Jane felt a little embarrassed, she sometimes forgot they were a completely different race.

 

"... I just thought it unfair to talk about it as if he not cared ..."

 

"Do not worry, he probably does not care."

 

  Jane look sadly at the dirty floor of the hive, the place looked so abandoned and dirty. The kitchen was a real mess, with accumulated plates, not consumed pies, horns and spoiled food around the corners.

 

"... I wonder what would happen to him if I had not helped ..." Damara said. In that instant one hubbub sound was heard outside, probably from the main hive of the Subjugglators. Damara rose up and looked carefully through the windows sealed with dark curtains. "Kurloz returned. You better be dressed for him. "

 

"What! I will not do it!" Jane protested angrily, but Damara not listened the Human girl.

 

  The troll put a dark overcoat that remained hanging next to the door, preparing to leave she turned to Jane and gave a last warning. "Do not go outside, the sun is very dangerous. I'll see if it's Kurloz."

 

  Jane was left alone in the kitchen with anyone, she looked around to try to plan any way to escape if necessary. The girl noticed a delicious smell filling the air, then she remembered that the cake would soon be ready to be taken out of the oven.

 

  Jane began to explore Gamzee's home or "hive", she wanted to have a better notion of the trolls lifestyle. The girl began to look at the rooms of the hive with curiosity, but there was nothing in other rooms besides dirt, there were no furniture or any other thing. The young lady glanced at Gamzee's room when she climbing to the second floor, he was still sleeping. Jane entered silently and started collecting the trash around the Troll's room. The place was full of bottles of Faygo and tees scattered on the floor in a disorganized way. Living with Gamzee was already proving to be a challenge for Jane, the girl wanted so much to be at home than having to deal with the stoned troll.

 

Makara Clan's Hive:

 

  In the main hive, an adult troll was targeted by looks of lust and unwanted attention. To Damara, walking on the basis of the Subjugglators without Kurloz's presence was a dangerous adventure, for those who still followed her with hungry looks she only gave back a powerful psychic wave. Kurloz did not care if she hurt or killed other clan members since she was docile and obedient to him. The troll came in front of the full hive of curious onlookers, it seemed that Kurloz had brought an unfortunate slave by which it was carried on his shoulders. The giant troll pushed all the way in, in it Damara began to follow him to the inside of the hive. For Damara's surprise, the captured was a veteran member of the Resistance, Meulin Leijon. The feline-looking troll was unconscious when Kurloz was toward his room.

 

"Kurloz, the human is ready, you do not want me to bring her?"

 

"No. I got more interesting thing. I resolve what to do with her later."

 

"But what will I do with her?"

 

"I do not know! Where's she now?"

 

"In Gamzee's hive, sir."

 

  Kurloz turned to Damara slowly. "Leave her there so..." Kurloz said. His expression was unreadable for The Handmaid. Damara agreed humbly before leaving his master alone with the new toy.

 

Gamzee's Hive:

 

  Gamzee stretched lazily down the table and stepping on a horn and scaring himself. The troll checked the computer prompting a new message, stumbling and stepping on horns and empty molds to reach the safety of the seat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CG: GAMZEE

  
CG: I HAD TO INFORM THAT THE PLACE OF THE MEETING CHANGED

  
CG: IS NOT IN THE TEREZI'S TREE ANYMORE

  
CG: NOW WILL BE IN NEPETA'S CAVE

  
CG: AND SEE IF YOU NOT DELAY AS THE LAST TIME!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Gamzee closed the conversation window and continued to warn for Damara about the plan changes. Every step he took, he could feel a delicious smell in the air, something sweet and more edible than himself prepared. The troll down the stairs following the scent to the kitchen, there he met Jane thoughtful and a steaming cake.

 

"FOOD!" The troll ran like lightning to the deliciously sweet, but before that can even come close to, Jane jumped in front of him stepping between him and the cake.

 

"You can not eat yet! Is too hot!" The girl argued gently pushing Gamzee away from the table.

 

"Honk..." Gamzee released sadly, but the sad sound of horn made Jane smile slightly.

 

"Why are you making that sound? The cake will cool down quickly, so you can eat all you want." Jane said. "By the way, good morning to you too."

 

"Err... Good morning..." Gamzee was not too sure if morning lengths were part of human culture, but he answered anyway.

 

"Then, about yesterday, thank you for teaching me about the quadrants."

 

"Heh, you are welcome, sis." Gamzee spoke happily, however not take his eyes off the cake even to speak with Jane. "You know who the motherfucker that got us inside?"

 

"I don't know, but it must have been Damara. I forgot to ask her..." Jane tried to remember the events of last night, but she probably had already fallen asleep away When was taken by Damara. "Gamzee ... you must help me, Damara want to take me to Kurloz!" The girl changed the subject quickly when she remembered why Damara was not there anymore. She pulled the troll more down as if someone might be listening on the prowl.

 

"But I can not do anything!"

 

"But he wants to do things with me! Please you have to help me!" Jane begged to the troll.

 

  Gamzee was a little nervous without know what he could do for the girl. Jane was walking worried from one side to another of the hive almost freaking out. Gamzee looked out the window and saw Damara approaching. Before Jane could break, Damara came through the door, removing the hood that protected her from the sun. The troll began to walk back and forth from the kitchen looking worried.

 

"Meulin was captured by Kurloz." She said simply. Gamzee which until then stood next to Jane changed dramatically, also looking worried.

 

"What we say to Nepeta? Karkat said that the meeting will be in her cave!"

 

"This can not be a coincidence, can it? Either way we have to go while it is still day." Damara soon reported putting the hood again.

 

"But what about me? I'll stay here alone?" Jane asked when Gamzee also took another coat available.

 

"Come with us." Gamzee invited happily smiling to her.

 

"I do not think it's a good idea." The adult troll questioned.

 

"Come on! Karkat wanted to see a human, he will not care!"

 

"All right." Damara talked a little irritated. "But it's better you to hurry, human!"

 

"Ok... wait, it's better take the cake." Jane began to wrap all the way with the cake, the delicacy had cooled well, but still not left to burn if held for long.

 

  Gamzee took another coat for Jane, which had holes for horns as well as the Damara and Gamzee. After preparing the trio began their journey for what Gamzee called _"Temporary Base of the Resistance"_. According to him, was where a secret society of trolls who met to set plans against Highbloods.

 

"Who was that Meulin you were talking about, Damara?" The human girl asked while walking.

 

"She was as the Matesprit of the troll who founded the Resistance." The troll said. "They were very close after Kankri was caught by Alternian authorities when they discovered that he was a mutant, they killed him."

 

"The motherfucker was tortured several days before he died ..." Gamzee completed.

 

"So he was a revolutionary? Who takes care of Resistance now?"

 

"Karkat Vantas. A brat who thinks he's at the level of what Kankri was." Damara responded with angry tone. "I do not like him."

 

"Why?"

 

"She finds he very noisy." Gamzee said softly just to Jane hear.

 

"She does not like noisy people?"

 

"I think she not like any kind of people." Gamzee whispered to Jane.

 

"She kind of intimidating ..." The girl said quietly.

 

  The two young remained more behind Damara giving discrete giggles for hours trying not to draw the attention of the adult troll. The giggles and whispers stopped until the end of the trip when the trio started down a cliff toward an outcropping of rocks. Damara hit a well-hidden door in stone rubble, she hit a specific sequence until someone comes up and open for them. The troll who answered the was protected from the sun hiding further back. When all entered Jane can see that it was Tavros.

 

"Hi, come in because Karkat is freaking out inside."

 

"When that little shit not freaking out?" Damara asked ironically. She came and went ahead to disappear in the curve of a passage.

 

  Gamzee and Tavros were quiet for a long time, not daring to say anything to each other. Jane watched the purple blood troll take the hood and saw his sad look he was trying to hide while Tavros seemed awkward and embarrassed.

 

"So ... how are the things?" The troll with bull horns began.

 

"It's ... Y'know ..." Gamzee began to speak slowly looking at his feet until his voice disappeared.

 

  Jane took off her hood and was soon beside Gamzee to put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Once Tavros saw her, he began to scream.

 

"IT'S HER! SHE WAS WHAT I SAW IN YOUR HIVE YESTERDAY!!!" Tavros shouted pointing to Jane.

 

"Emm ... hi, my name is Jane." The girl shyly presented to the troll. "I wanted to apologize for anything... I caused yesterday."

 

"Man, why you not say anything to me yesterday?" Tavros demanded an explanation.

 

"I was afraid of Kurloz, and because she had just arrived on the planet, you know." Gamzee began to explain.

 

"Ow! That's why you do not have horns, you are a human!" The troll greeted Jane excitedly, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her to more quickly into the cave. "Karkat wanted to know a human, see you will make his day!"

 

"Your Leader? I hope he do not mind, but I brought this cake." Jane said trying to keep the pan in her hands during the hurried Tavros's walk.

 

  Gamzee followed them a certain distance, looking at the two talking animatedly among themselves. The stone corridors that followed was wide and dark, the more the three came closer to they goal, the more they could hear the sound of yelling coming from a brighter stone room.

 

"AS YOU HAD NO COURAGE TO TAKE HER AND RUN?? WAS JUST ATTACK HIM AGAINST A WALL AND SAVE HER!"

 

"I've already said that I was not going to attack Kurloz in a hive full of purple blood fuckers." It was the Damara's voice.

 

"NO, NO! YOU DID NOT BECAUSE YOU IS A BITCH THAT NOT CARE WITH NOBODY HERE! I NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT HERE HELPING US!!"

 

  Jane, Gamzee and Tavros entered the room where the fight unfolded, when they entered, Jane saw Damara and other troll with small horns and slightly lower than the others in the room, which included another very similar troll with Tavros but more old, a similar troll the Damara but more youthful appearance and a troll with four horns beside her.

 

"Karkat, look what Gamzee brought!" Tavros interrupted the confusion, grabbing Jane's arm. The troll pushed her in front of Karkat. All trolls who did not know Jane were astonished when they saw the human, all in silence observer.

 

"She's hot." The troll with four horns commented suddenly, causing Jane to stay more embarrassed than before she was focused look of the trolls.

 

"Sollux! What manners are these!" The troll next to each other said. "Sorry his lack of education, he's kind of insensitive." The troll like Damara said with a disapproving look at her friend.

 

"I do not believe that is a real human." Karkat said still surprised. "Gamzee, where did you get it?"

 

"Kurloz buy her." Gamzee answered simply.

 

"We decided to bring her to join us." Damara said going next to Gamzee. "The girl is with us now."

 

"HEY! I did not say anything that you could invite friends!" Karkat yelled pointing his finger centimeters from the Damara's face.

 

"Who do you want to cheat, you little shit? You were the only one here talking about the fucking humans and how you wanted to have one!" Damara said impatiently.

 

"Yeah, but ..."

 

"Who cares, bro. Jane is cool, she even brought a cake for your motherfuckers." Gamzee defended the girl next to him, making Jane blushing slightly.

 

"Whatever, let's just start the meeting." Karkat said.

 

"Wait!" The adult troll similar to Tavros intervened. "Kanaya, Terezi and Porrim not arrived yet."

 

"Great! Aradia, will see if they are already around." The troll gave the order to Aradia. The girl gave a positive sign and went to the exit.

 

  Those present in the room began to mutter incoherently that Jane could not understand. The stone room where they were was very lovely to Jane's eyes, cushions and teapots were scattered around the place, it must have been the someone room at one time. The further the human girl explored, more she realized that the decor of that cave seemed dusty and abandoned. Children's drawings were drawn on stone walls, Jane was examined them and found some familiar faces, among them were Karkat, Gamzee, the troll called Sollux and Aradia, and other people she did not know. Jane turned to see all the trolls talking, it was strange to be the only non-troll, was lonely, Jane I expected to find other human soon.

 

"They arrived!" Aradia appeared accompanied by two other trolls, one with red glasses and a cane for blind people and the other with an elegant dress.

 

"Where is Porrim?" Karkat asked the elegant troll.

 

"She can not come for reasons of work, today the Mother Grub was very agitated."

 

"Who's the new girl with delicious cake smell?" The other asked.

 

"Our new human, Jane." Karkat said.

 

"Waw, a human!" The troll came over Jane and unexpectedly grabbed the girl's head and gave a lick on her cheek, making Jane become paralyzed without knowing what to say. "She is delicious, I loved her. Hello, my name is Terezi." She offered her hand to Jane.

 

  The girl looked at the hand and then to Terezi, deciding whether it was a good idea to shake the hand of someone who had licked her face. Reluctantly Jane greeted the other troll. Gamzee came close to Jane and whispered in her ear.

 

"Terezi is blind, she needs to lick things to see."

 

"I figured. " Jane said cleaning the saliva from her face.

 

  The group of trolls and Jane took their places and seats in different parts of the room, Gamzee had sat beside her on a rocky outcropping that served very well as a seat and Gamzee began to quietly introduce the trolls.

 

"That one is Kanaya." He said looking at the troll alone leaning against the wall. "And that's Rufioh." He pointed quickly to the troll similar to Tavros.

 

  Sollux and Aradia remained sitting together on cushions on the floor, Tavros was beside Rufioh and Damara for which they were separated by the youngest troll and Terezi stood beside Karkat who had begun the speech.

 

"Well, as everyone knows, Nepeta is not here ..."

 

"Yes, we get it, KK" Sollux interrupted.

 

"SHUT UP! Ahen... as I was saying, Nepeta is not here because of a mission that she offered to do to get weapons for us."

 

"What kind of mission we are talking about here?" Kanaya asked.

 

"Okay, the mission was that Nepeta let herself be captured on purpose to be bought by some rich guy with good weapons to steal."

 

"That seems a little dangerous ..." Tavros said.

 

"Yes, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that ... it was a Zahhak who buy her." Karkat said with slight fear in his features. At that moment all faces turned to Rufioh.

 

"What?" The adult troll asked.

 

"Nothing, just think that you comment on something." Karkat said with false nonchalance.

 

"That's a big bullshit." Damara suddenly seemed annoyed with something, Rufioh walked away a few steps from unstable troll with slight fear.

 

"Do not you better tell Nepeta to find another target?" Kanaya intervened.

 

"I said it to her, but she said that would be fine." Karkat cleared his throat to continue. "Another news I just received is that Meulin was captured by Kurloz."

 

"That's horrible! We must warn Nepeta?" Aradia asked.

 

"No, we'll think what to do later." Damara quickly spoke.

 

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU GIVE THE ORDERS HERE!"

 

"I do What do I want, you little fucker." Damara rebelliously said to the smaller troll.

 

"FUCK YOU!"

 

"Karkat, enough of that. We're trying to have a meeting here. Damara are living with Kurloz, then all have to do with it is her law." Terezi said pulling the troll to sit on the floor beside her.

 

"Okay, but next time ..." He threatened the adult troll with a penetrating look, which was broken with a well-aimed slap in the nape struck by Terezi. Once recovered, Karkat started. "Finally I wanted to announce that I will buy some Humans to help us at any time."

 

"Some?" Sollux asked.

 

"More specifically two." Karkat said. "I managed to gather enough money to buy a couple of humans as they become available."

 

"Err ... Mr. Karkat?" Jane timidly called the troll turned confusing to her. "I hope it's not a bother, but I would ask if you see my cousin, you could buy him?"

 

"What the hell are a cousin?" Karkat asked for No One in particular.

 

"His name is John Egbert, he was with me up to half of our trip over here, but we separated in the way."

 

"Why should I spend money with your little friend?" Karkat asked gruffly as to intimidate lightly Jane.

 

"Damn, bro. She's giving you references and tha's all this? Do not be asshole, Karkat." Gamzee defended Jane.

 

"I need competent people, I do not have to turn in the guy who rescues humans!"

 

"But John is great at many things! It can help you in anything you have him!" Jane commented.

 

"Sounds good, Karkat. At least you avoid buying a useless." Terezi intruded.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do." He told Jane. "Well, that was all he had to today's meeting." He said. Soon all the trolls began to disperse.

 

"Wait! I made a cake ..." Jane started but everyone had left the room, leaving her and Gamzee.

 

"Honk!" The troll beside her did gently to get her attention. Jane turned to the clown troll and gave him a smile to remember that he was looking forward to dessert since that morning.

 

"Left more for us, eh?" She told Gamzee, the troll sitting in front of her sharing the cake.

 

  Gamzee took a piece offered by Jane. The young managed to swallow the small piece in a single bite, his face changed dramatically as he savored the sweet. He looked Jane up and down with his surprised expression before giving a broad smile full of sharp teeth at her.

 

"This is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten! Holy shit! It's like sticking a miracle in my throat!" He started and did not stop, making Jane blush every compliment. "You're like a miracle that came to me..." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

 

"Do not be exaggerated!" Jane said embarrassed. "You will still find something you do not like in me ..."

 

"Maybe, but for now I just see a delight miracle." He said mildly suggestive look at Jane. The girl gave a shy giggle, blushing with shame she tried to hide her face in her hands out, what Gamzee found adorable.

 

"What they are doing?" Aradia asked for Sollux hid and watching the other two.

 

"Flirting." Sollux replied simply. "Man, why the pretty ones are never available? I still here waiting for you to have huge boobs as Damara ..." The troll was interrupted by the other when he took a playful pat on the head. The two departed from the couple who discovered their red feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing that people are actually reading this fic, I do not think that so many were read, but hey!  
> Many thanks to all who are reading this fic.  
> I also want to announce that the story is already ready and will post a chapter per week, it may take a little time because of the translation.  
> Again, thank you all for being reading!


	3. Chapter 3

  After finishing the cake, Gamzee and Jane accompanied with Damara returned back to home. Gamzee and Jane were talking about random subjects about Jane's planet, and Gamzee talked about his life in Alternia.

  
"On Earth, when the trolls come, I and my Dad started running with the crowd, but in the end I kind of had to fight some of them." Jane as telling to Gamzee.

  
"Holy shit! What happened?" Gamzee asked entertained with the story.

  
"Well, they had attacked my Dad so I grabbed a wooden spoon, which was the only thing I had in my hands, and beat hard on the troll's head!"

  
"Waw!" Gamzee pictured the scene with contemplation thinking of Jane beating some trolls.

  
"It seems that you gave some trouble to the army." Damara said.

  
"Nah, after that they took me and my Dad, they separated us so I never seen him since then..."

  
"You will still find your guardian, J." Gamzee said trying to cheer up her. "I wanted to have a cool Lusus as your Dad ..."

  
"Why? Your Lusus should be cool too."

  
"No, he's a motherfucker who prefers to be swimming than taking care of me. But I do not care anymore, I'm old enough to need a Lusus."

  
  Jane looked Gamzee as he walked, he looked down with the talk about Lusus. The girl decided not comment much about Gamzee's life, it seemed to affect him negatively. After a few hours of walking the three arrived in Gamzee's hive.

  
  Damara looked towards the main hive, looked like the Makara Clan were preparing for the Dark Carnival. The adult troll became disgusted by the sight of the tents being prepared, it was the worst time for slaves trolls.

  
"I'll have to go back to Kurloz, maybe I'll come back when start to darken." Damara said. She walked away without even entering the hive.

  
  The two entered, Jane put the empty pan on the table and stretched up sleepily. Gamzee to watched carefully her movements, she was very pretty for an alien girl, a little strange for being from another specie, but that only made Jane more attractive.

  
  Jane looked intrigued with the dishes, she seemed anxious to wash everything. Gamzee sat, losing in the movements of the pretty girl, she went from one place to another, looking up with a plan to clean up the hive.

  
  Gamzee was remembering all the times he spent with Tavros, so many happy memories that the troll did not want to forget. Jane seemed to be an interesting person, however being Kurloz's property it would be hard to approach her romantically. Besides Gamzee not be completely sure if the girl would like to engage with a troll, she might be holding a grudge because she was taken from her planet to serve as a slave.

  
  The troll considered that after the failed attempt of a red relationship with Tavros, this might be a good opportunity to move on. Jane began to wash the dishes stack that was accumulated for weeks. Gamzee tried to get any subject with Jane.

  
"Are you liking Alternia?" Gamzee asked casually.

  
"Han?" Jane asked confused. "Yes, a little."

  
"I know it kinda hard to forget your other planet, but you'll get used ..." Gamzee was a little embarrassed, he should have started on the problems of Jane's life. The girl looked at him confused, she did not know what the troll wanted with that conversation.

  
"Why are you so interested in how I feel?" Jane asked.

  
"You're a little too happy for someone who just lost everything." Gamzee explained. "It's kinda weird..."

  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry. I had a long time to put my head around the life I would have here ..."

  
"And it was what you have been expecting?" Gamzee asked.

  
"No, it was much better thanks to you, Gamzee." Jane smiled at the troll sitting on the table. Gamzee got lost in the beautiful Jane's smile, it was so beautiful that the troll began to feel strange to look for a long time as she spoke. "When I was captured I thought my life would turn upside down, but there I met you ... and I kind of learned to like some trolls. Mostly you and your friends."

  
  Gamzee did not answer, he felt awkward in Jane's presence. The purple blood troll noticed the trembling hands, but still remained to hear Jane.

  
"You have not seen anything yet, maybe you even become part of my friends." Gamzee said.

  
"Well, I just hope I not become a problem to anyone." Jane joked.

  
"Hehe ... you told me a lot of your life on Earth, but what about the other motherfuckin human families?"

  
"On Earth, human families live, in most cases, together." Jane remembered her quiet life in the city with Dad, the nostalgic feelings quickly turned into sorrow. "... Now the earth does not exist." Jane said, turning to the sink again.

  
  The feeling of bitterness fell against the two, in silence the roaring fights of Makaras in the main hive could be heard in the distance. Gamzee sighed looking at the Jane's back while she was still dealing with the dishes.

  
"Damn, it's not so bad, you can live here in Alternia." Gamzee suggested smiling even that Jane was not looking at him. "Things are kind of fucked up now, but Karkat will make everything better. It will not longer have slavery, will no longer have tucked assholes because of they blood color ..."

  
"Well ... it does not seem so bad when you say, Gamzee." Jane commented. "I always thought I would hate trolls, but after seeing you and your friends I realized that our species are not so different."

  
"Not so different to feel red for a troll?" Gamzee asked almost instantly in the opportunity.

  
"Dating a troll ?! Hehe ... I don't know, it seems an weird idea..." Jane turned away from the sink and washed the dishes to sit next to the troll. "... I don't think I am the last human on the Universe to start considering this ..."

  
"But I'm sure a lot of motherfucking trolls will fall in love with you in the red quadrant." Gamzee began to play with a few crumbs on the table.

  
"Come on! I'm just a teenager who can not do anything but bake and read mystery books!" Adjusting the glasses Jane replied modestly. "If not on Earth I was popular imagine here being an alien!"

  
"Why you were not popular?" Gamzee asked. The troll was feeling very strange that evening, he was starting to cold sweat.

  
"Well, I was home schooled, then it was not like I had many friends. It was thanks to my cousin John I met my best friends Dirk, Roxy and Jake." Jane said as she looked out the window. "First John introduced me to Dave, who presented me to Dirk, who presented to Jake and things were going. I've never been to have many friends, but I loved them."

  
"Friends ..." Gamzee shook his head slightly. The vision of purple blood troll was starting to become more blurred.

  
"I wonder if they are well ... At least I know Jake, Roxy and Dirk are." Jane commented.

  
"Why do you think they are fine." Gamzee asked gruffly, worrying Jane.

  
"Err ... is because Dirk knew how to use swords, Jake and Roxy knew how to use guns, they knew to defend themselves ..." The girl realized how Gamzee looked uncomfortable and agitated, the troll was turning his head in erratic with fast movements and seemed avoid looking at Jane. "Gamzee, you okay?"

  
"I'm fine." He spoke trying to hide his face turning to the other side.

  
"Ok ... then, it was why I was not popular."

  
"To me you are great." Gamzee praise to trying to hide the discomfort. The girl blushed with the comment, the different red color of her embarrassment amused Gamzee, the young troll was tempted to try those pink lips.

  
  Jane continued with a slight smile at the comment, Gamzee accompanied with happiness, however increasingly tempted to take things more quickly. When the two settled down, they stared into space for several minutes before Gamzee continue.

  
"You already felt love for someone at the point of madness? '' He asked going slowly to the edge of the chair so that he could get closer to Jane. "The redder feeling of all?"

  
"I think so, at Jake ..." Jane said, but that comment made Gamzee slightly jealous. "But I could not speak my own feelings for him..."

  
"I think ... I'm liking a human." Gamzee approached a little more.

  
"But I thought I was the only human that you knew ..." Jane did not continue as Gamzee not allowed when their lips met in a gentle kiss. The girl was surprised at how quickly the course of the conversation had taken, now there she was looking at those amber bright eyes looking at her with passion during the kiss.

  
  The troll walked away smiling, seeing the surprised look of Jane. He hoped she says something, anything, but she did say anything. Jane stood there without reaction internally forced to say something.

  
_'Do something! He will think you did not like!'_ She punished internally. She tried to say something but no sound come out. Gamzee who stood waiting patiently and unchangeable, laughed in the Jane's confusion. _'Oh no, he's laughing at my face! Jane you stupid, stupid, stupid! "_

  
"Come with me and relax, sis." The troll came in for another kiss, but this time Jane reacted preventing the other approached.

  
"G-Gamzee ... I know it being d-difficult to you have break up with Tavros, but you don't think you're going too fast?" Jane tried to push Gamzee, but in that action she can swear to see Gamzee's eyes becoming slightly redder.

  
"I think I'm going in the right rhythm." Gamzee said confused. "Look, I was waiting that for a long time ..."

  
"He break with you?" Jane asked moving away a bit, but Gamzee followed her every step she took.

  
"Yeah. Tavros is cool, but he does not care so much for me as I like him ..." Gamzee commented sadly.

  
"Oh, Gamzee ... I have also fell like that through with my friend, but it should not go forward so fast!" Jane explained.

  
"But you don't know how troll romance works! Neither we know, but when we fall in love is fast!" Gamzee began to raise his voice more and more. He started walking  wen still speaking self turns. "... YOU DON'T KNOW AS IS TO BE A MOTHERFUCKING MAKARA! NOBODY WANT YOU NEARBY BECAUSE THEY HAVE FEAR!" Gamzee grabbed Jane's shoulders holding her in place.

  
  The girl looked scared for the sudden behavior change, she could swear that Gamzee's yellow eyes were now in an orange red. Gamzee's respiration of was very fast, as if he was not the same person.

  
"Gamzee, you're scaring me." Jane spoke concerned about the unstable troll clinging firmly by the shoulders.

  
"Are you afraid of me, Jane?" Gamzee asked staring at her with an insane smile. When Jane did not answer and just stood trembling still, the young Makara got angry. "YOU AFRAID OF ME, MOTHERFUCKER?!"

  
"Enough! You're scaring me, Gamzee!" Jane shouted to the angry troll.

  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Gamzee screamed loudly pointing to the door, he did not want to hurt Jane, but that state was better send her away. Jane started walking to the door looking at Gamzee before preparing to leave.

  
"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." She cried out running.

  
  She ran out the door taking one last look at the troll, he was back to her so it was impossible to see Gamzee's face before she left running to find Damara. Fortunately for Jane as already night, she ran several meters up the Makara's hive. Several trolls looked surprised to see a human running between them without fear or distress.

  
"Look where you're going, human!" A Makara shouted with Jane when she accidentally bumped into him.

  
  Jane continued her way up to the main hive door hoping to find Damara. Inside was a dark gloom with no one in sight, the place gave way to some other trolls who went for the runners, some of them looked at Jane in surprise.

  
  The girl stepped back, scared of those strange trolls. Jane looked at Kurloz's throne, the seat was dirty with disgusting troll blood and a fallen giant mace next, also dirty with colored blood. Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust that morbid place, away from the back without seeing where She was going until bumping into someone.

  
"Look who decided to show up." It was Kurloz. Jane looked up almost entirely to notice the giant troll behind her, the girl jumped away from the troll as he sat down on his throne. "I had almost forgotten about you ... what was your name?"

  
"(What matters to you my name?)" Jane said so low that even Kurloz can not hear. The troll was waiting with impatience the girl's answer he began to get angry.

  
"If you keep quiet too long I'll cut your tongue." Kurloz threatened.

  
"I'm Jane." Jane answered more frightened.

  
"It was a shame I do not have remembered you, I could have had much more fun with three sluts, but that does not matter anymore." Kurloz noted Jane up and down. Jane was willing to hit Kurloz's head of with some pretty heavy stuff while the adult troll kept looking at her as a piece of meat. "You will sleep in my room tonight."

  
"No, I'm sleeping in the Gamzee's hive."

  
"What?" Kurloz got up in a threatening manner. "I do not admit that my slaves sleep in my lackeys's hives!"

  
"But what difference does this make? You said yourself you did not even remember me." Jane challenged the angry Makara.

  
  Kurloz snorted in disgust Jane's tantrum, the troll began to examine her carefully, however was interrupted by a Subjugglator who was passing. Kurloz had a sudden idea that would probably be the best decision he would take in those times of conflict.

  
"You, come here!" Kurloz called the troll. The other Makara came slowly up to Kurloz giving him a respectful nod.

  
  The two trolls began to speak in a low tone too much for Jane heard them, Kurloz seemed to be giving some order filled with instructions for the other troll. Once finally ended, Kurloz released the accomplice who went to the outside again.

  
"Come, human. Let's see What you can do, I heard that you are a good cook." Kurloz gave a slight push in Jane for her walked.

  
"Who said that?"

  
"Damara." The Highblood said as he led Jane to the kitchen.

  
Gamzee's Hive:

  
  Gamzee looked behind the open door, Jane was out of sight. The troll got up dizzy, staggering up to hold up against the wall, he looked around the place now cleaner because of Jane. The troll began to realize the mistake he had committed, he looked around swearing see shadows and hear voices.

  
"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gamzee ran desperately for the room to get in the room the first thing that time was eat as much Sopor possible, not worrying about nothing but eat.

  
  The troll was smeared with goo, green and sour substance filling his mouth, slowly regaining control. In the midst of his despair to recover, Gamzee began to feel increasingly guilty, he began to cry slowly pouring purple tears to the ground which is mixed with Sopor.

  
_'Where is she?_ ' Gamzee looked back down the stairs. _'Where did she go? I killed her? NO! She's good, she's out there!'_   The troll go down the stairs heading toward the kitchen. _'She ran away ... She must think I'm a monster!'_ Gamzee watched the door, he deeply wished Jane had not gone toward the Clan's hive.

  
  Gamzee headed toward the hive, great like a castle. Looking around he saw the tents of the Dark Carnival being armed just beside the large building. It was that time again, the time when the Subjugglators gathered to praise their beliefs. It was a holiday that did not matter to Gamzee, although every year he was invited by other Makaras.

  
  The troll was up toward the front door, preparing to open it. Gamzee noticed a strange group of Makara trolls staring at him, it was probably because of his deplorable state of Sopor and tears. Gamzee decided to ignore them for the moment, but when he opened the door the same trolls appeared to close it in his face.

  
"Hey! Get out of my way, motherfucker!"

  
"You will not go anywhere." The biggest of them said, pushing Gamzee away from the door. "You will learn to respect the words of our Highblood first." The troll moved closer to Gamzee, the young retreated each while the other gave in his direction until he felt a strong blow behind the head.

  
"What did I do now, dammit!" Gamzee asked fallen to the ground, trying to figure out the beat on the head.

  
"Did you really think Kurloz would let you pick up the female human? You will learn to deal with our leader, Gamzee!" The aggressor responded by giving an accurate shot in Gamzee chin, making the younger spit some purple blood.

  
  Gamzee tried to get up and run but another troll grabbed him and pulled him back down. One of the attackers took Gamzee by the horns and began to move him as a rag doll, the other trolls laughed grimly to Gamzee as he was thrown against the wall.

  
  Soon three more Makaras joined to hit Gamzee, forming a circle around the boy. The young troll tried to escape every punch and kick his attackers gave him, dragging hoping to escape, but always being pulled into the circle that the attackers formed around him.

  
Makara's Hives:

  
  Jane not know how many hours had passed to be cooking under the watchful eye of Kurloz, but she realized it had been long enough to hear the sound of singing Subjugglators in the Dark Carnival. The girl looked back and saw Kurloz watching her closely, Jane has been in direction to the oven and pulled out another batch of cookies.

  
"I loved these human sweets! Why not make another batch for me?" The Highblood managed to eat all the cookies in one bite with his huge mouth.

  
  Jane sighed heavily, she was exhausted of baking. It was the fourth time she had cooked for Kurloz and he simply could not get enough to eat.

  
"I'm tired, I can continue tomorrow?" Jane asked in the most respectful way she could.

  
"Whatever. But from tomorrow you get to sleep here" Kurloz got up and left.

  
  Jane sighed with relief that nothing more dangerous have happened to her. The girl has been in the kitchen for the direction of main hive's exit, that moment Jane just wanted to see if Gamzee had already calmed down.

  
  The girl opened the huge door in the distance she could see a huge tent circus and party sounds. Looking down, Jane noticed a purple puddle of blood that trailed to the corner of the hive, she followed slowly frightened the trail to turn the corner and see a body on the floor.

  
"Oh God ..." She approached to the body slowly, afraid to move the troll end up being attacked by accident. As she turned to see his face she froze seeing Gamzee's face paint all bloodstained. "Oh no!"

  
  Jane knelt desperate in front of the troll, putting a hand on Gamzee and noting a slight breath. The girl was quick to get him in the best way and takes him to the hive. The weight of Gamzee was reasonable to get Jane takes it but not for long, having to drag him the last meters.

  
"What happened to you?" Jane whispered desperately trying to take him by the beach. Dragging Gamzee up to a point the girl looked around and noticed some Subjugglators watching them curiously, Jane decided to ignore them.

  
  Almost completely exhausted by carrying Gamzee along the beach until the hive, staggering and fallen on the way, she opened the door and locked herself quickly. Jane began rummaging through everything I could in search of something to clean Gamzee's wounds.

  
_'But ... what if he broke something inside?'_   Jane thought, not knowing what to do in the situation. Damara did not appear to help and she had no idea how long it was so.

  
  Jane went to the upstairs quick as a flash, she rummaged through everything in Gamzee room to find anything to obstruct his bleeding. The drawers had not much, cabinets either.

  
"Damn it! Why trolls can not have a miserable gauze!" Jane decided to take one of Gamzee's t-shirt and ripping it into strips. Coming back down saw Damara checking Gamzee.

  
"Finally you're here! Where were you?" Jane started talking desperate to Damara.

  
"Does not matter. We have to get away."

  
"To get away?! Look at Gamzee! We should not run, we have to help him!" Jane said.

  
"Look, if we stay here the same people who did this to him will come back and get me too."

  
"But who did it!?"

  
"Kurloz. He found out somehow that Kankri followers are back together, and he suspected of Gamzee, I think." Damara said making sure the door was locked.

  
"But we can't go out with him in this state."

  
"OK. go upstairs and prepare the bath. Let's wash he and bandaging the largest wounds."

  
  Jane nodded and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over a horn on the way, she came and began to fill the odd bath. Damara walked from one side to another trying to find anything to bandage Gamzee.

  
"Hey! I tore some clothes! Are downstairs in the kitchen!" Jane shouted to the troll, then Damara passed the bathroom door into the kitchen.

  
  Took a few minutes to fill the tub with warm water. Damara appeared with Gamzee on her lap and began to remove his clothes.  
"Human, Help me! Do not you see I doing it all alone!" Damara yelled at Jane as she tried to pull Gamzee's pants.

  
"S-Sorry!" Jane came to help Damara, while Damara removed the pants, Jane took care of the shirt. After fumbling with the Gamzee's horns and finally remove all dirty clothes in blood, Damara lay the troll in the tub and began to scrub the dried blood.

  
"Did you hear that?" Damara said. Jane remained silent for several seconds but heard nothing. "This place is not safe. Stay with him, I'll watch."

  
  Once Damara left, Jane took a sponge and began to clean Gamzee the best she could. The troll's face was covered in purple bruises, lean body was even worse, full of open wounds that were leaving the water purple. Jane wiped Gamzee's face removing the facial painting with blood so that the young troll was clean.

  
"It was my fault ... I should not have left ..." Jane began to whine softly, stroking the shaggy hair of the unconscious troll.

  
  Downstairs, Damara looked carefully the horizon looking for any troll who sought them. It was a matter of time until Kurloz appear to kill her, and realizing that Gamzee's body us gone, they would start hunting them. The adult troll took a deep breath quickly observing the moons of Alternia, it was time to find Jane again in the bathroom.

  
  When she arrive and see the young troll cleaner, she pushed and pulled Jane away and take Gamzee out the tub to dry him. "Give me the cloth." She ordered Jane, the girl took a few strips and Damara began bandaging his arms and legs. "We need something for the larger bruises."

  
"He does not have any gauze somewhere?" Jane asked.

  
"I do not know. Go look." Damara continued to cover Gamzee's wounds while Jane was looking for something to hold the cloth in larger wounds. After a while, the girl returned with more than ripped cloth strips. "This will serve ..." The troll began bandaging the biggest bruises.

  
"Where do we go now?" The human girl asked.

  
"Let's go back to Nepeta's hive, no one but those who were at the meeting know that place." Damara said finishing her work bandaging Gamzee. "We have to go."

  
"But ... but let's put some clothes on him!" Jane then spoke to see Gamzee's nakedness. Damara let out a sigh of frustration, yet Jane ran out of the bathroom and returned with a change of clothes for Gamzee.

  
  The two quickly put in the young troll and returned downstairs with Gamzee in Damara's arms. Jane get up again without say nothing and returned to Gamzee computer under the arms as well as some clothes.

  
"What's all this?"

  
"He'll need clothes!" Jane replied.

  
"But what about the computer?"

  
"It was the only thing of value I have seen here since I arrived." Jane explained.

  
  The two left the door watching all the surroundings, had no living soul in sight, then continued. The two ran in the dark night under the pink and green moonlight, crossed a quiet village of trolls, but no one could be seen.

  
  Jane looked at the surroundings from time to time to make sure they were not being followed. Gamzee swayed like a rag doll in Damara's arms every step that she took, looking around the troll seemed worried about any persecution that could suffer.

  
  After jogging, and check the environment obsessed way, the two reached the rock in which the cave was located. Jane was up jumping from rock to rock up to find well hidden door between the rocks. With some effort she managed to open and go in quick with Damara.

  
"They followed us?" Damara asked breathlessly. Jane gave quick look around but saw nothing, she closed the door quick and gave a negative signal to the adult troll. "Great..."

  
"What are we going to do now?"

  
"You'll take care of him, I have to warn the others of what happened." Damara took Gamzee's computer and walked away leaving the injured troll on the ground.

  
  The silence of the cave was disturbing sounds of dripping could be heard in parts of the cave while others were beautifully decorated as a common home. Jane tried to take Gamzee up to the room where the meeting had been, dragging the troll carefully until she reach the room.

  
  The place was just as had been left after the meeting. The place had not the same cocoons full of green goo that existed in Gamzee's room but had pillows scattered in the corners. Jane took all she found and shook them to dust and make a makeshift bed for Gamzee.

  
  Accommodating the troll in his new bed pillows, Jane had time to rest after that occurred. She sat beside from troll and began stroking his hair, being careful to not touch the wounds. The teenager felt fatigue to achieve due to run until the cave, so she closed her eyes slowly but not daring to sleep.

  
  After several minutes stroking Gamzee, the girl noticed a slight move from Gamzee. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to the injured troll, he was waking up, slightly stunned he looked at Jane and tried to say something.

"J ... Jane ..."

  
"Gamzee, you have to rest. It's all right now, no one will hurt you here."

  
"I ... I hurt you ...?" He spoke stunned turned his head to face her. "I did not want to hurt you..."

  
"But do not hurt me! You lost control, it was not your fault!" Jane tried to calm him.

  
  Gamzee stared at her with a tired expression, he was just trying to run away to save the shame of having to face her after what almost made it. Now Jane was only with her hand on his head looking at him sweetly.

  
"I tried ... I tried ..." Gamzee started.

  
"No! You have no fault! And if you still feel guilty, I want you to know that I forgive you. Even though I still think it was not your fault ..." Jane said. Gamzee smiled at her, raising his arm to try to reach her, however it was she who took his hand firmly and lowered it. "You must rest now, so try not to do anything."

  
"Jane?" He called her to approaching a little more, and so she did. "I should have asked this earlier, but ... you want to be my Matesprit?"

  
"I ... I'll think." She answered simply.

  
  Gamzee slowly began to close his eyes to sleep. Jane met the other pillows in the room and turn their own makeshift bed, after some time thinking, Jane also fell asleep.

  
  In another room, Damara was typing a memo to all the trolls of the Resistance, was a warning to beware of all the purple blood trolls find that for now the followers of Kankri were being persecuted again. The troll ended the memo and closed the computer. She needed to rest from that busy day.

  
  The woman followed her way to check Gamzee, as he approached the entrance heard voices of the human and the young troll, Gamzee was asking her in Matepritship. Damara was still several minutes trying to keep the information that Gamzee have a human as his red romance.

  
  The troll sat dejectedly to remember the betrayal suffered by Rufioh towards that Zahhak, the brown blood troll should have been punished for fraternizing with the enemy of Kankri Vantas, yet no one seemed to care about this.

  
  Damara checked her wounds made by Kurloz earlier that day, were only superficial bruises. The troll closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep thinking about their vendettas against their most hated people now that the Resistencia seemed to have arrived at its peak, it not made sense to stay forever, she would leave in the morning to start her own plans.


	4. Chapter 4

  Jane silently awoke to not wake Gamzee, he was still sleeping deeply. Going in search of Damara, the girl began to feel the strange stillness, seeking and calling Damara but with no response. Jane checked all the rooms and divisions that existed in the cave, however Damara was nowhere to be found.

  
"Damara!" Jane called in an appropriate tone not to wake Gamzee with the echoes.

  
  Jane went to the cave door, seeing it was a clear day. The girl was not interested in finding out what would happen if she came out, in the notice of Damara appeared to be serious though no one explain to Jane why the sun of Alternia was dangerous. Jane again locked the door and decided to look better inside the cave, walking silently through the halls and rooms.

  
  A place like that was very nice depending on the room in which it was, the decorations were lovely and made Jane imagine how was living in that cave and let more lovelier. Jane looked practically all living rooms and bedrooms, corridors and crevices, but Damara had disappeared completely. Jane gave a last look at the last room in which she sought, sitting worried about the adult troll.

  
  Seeing no alternative to find Damara, Jane decided to go back and check Gamzee. The girl was feeling the stomach rumbling with hunger, Jane could not remember which was the last time that she eaten something decent and it was not cake, she was already in the mood to eat some salt for a long time.

  
   Arriving in the room where she had slept and supervised Gamzee, Jane sat beside the troll who was still asleep. She looked Gamzee remembering the question of the day, he actually had to ask that in time more importune to Jane's misfortune. The girl sighed and began to consider again her life in Alternia. When she was captured by trolls, Jane did not know what would happen, she thought she would be killed, but then came the news that humans would be used as slaves and with that came a sense of despair. It was horrible to remember the feeling of never would see her friends, relatives, her Dad, no one else, she would live to serve and just that, a maid.

  
  Jane began to remember how determined she used to be, how much she wanted to fight to protect home on Earth, but it was a false hope that would never take place, not for a simple girl. Jane hide her face and start to crying quietly for not wake Gamzee, but did not take long for her to realize a soft touch of a hand calling her attention.

  
"What happened?" Gamzee was awake, the troll was looking worried for Jane, not being able to stand up to console her.

  
"Nothing ... I was just thinking that... I'll never see any of my friends, or my Dad, or my house ... I will stay here forever." Jane spoke into sobs and tears. Gamzee seemed affected by Jane's sadness, the troll tried to get up but the pain was too much to take.

  
"It's not the end of the world, Jane. You'll fix that .... I will help you to find your friends." Gamzee tried to cheer her.

  
"You not understand! I want my normal life, the life I had before the Earth being invaded! I don't know if my friends are alive to be find!"

  
"But ... but still ..." Gamzee not know what to say in that situation. Never the young troll would imagine would know someone who lost everything including the planet, was an overwhelming situation also because Gamzee not want to see Jane in that melancholy state. "You were thinking that since when?"

  
"What you mean?" Jane asked, confused and tearful.

  
"You were so happy when we met ... but now you like ... broken."

  
"I ... I ... I can't take it anymore!" Jane hid again under the knees. The girl cried for several minutes, this time Gamzee did his best to get up and try to calm her. Jane felt the Gamzee arm go around her, giving the some cozy comfort.

  
"Jane ..." Gamzee started talking while Jane still whimpering. "... I promise I'll take you back to Earth."

  
"What do you mean? Is this possible?" Jane asked with a glimmer of hope, she hoped it would be possible to return.

  
"Yeah, I'll get a spaceship and take you motherfucking earth. And I will live with you and have a motherfucking human life with you!"

  
"Gamzee ..." Jane smiled a little getting up and looking deep into Gamzee's eyes. The troll's face was bruised, but he remained there to help her. Jane cried little more but this time was happiness in having someone to support her. "I think I would love to live on Earth again if you were there with me ..." Jane said before approaching Gamzee and resting a little in his lap, but then remembered how the troll was injured and immediately walked away.

  
"I'm fine." Gamzee explained, he just wanted her around.

  
"No one better on day to night." Jane stood up and helped Gamzee to sit again. "We both have a problem, Damara disappeared."

  
"What? No way, she must have gone out to hunt or some shit like that..."

  
"Well, she's not in the cave and it is in the morning." Jane commented preparing to leave. "I so hungry ... I'll see if I can find something for us to eat." She said wiping her tears and waving to Gamzee before leaving.

  
  Jane came out of the room almost happy, a happiness that she had not felt for long time. Unburden was refreshing, it was as if a rock had been taken from Jane's shoulders. The girl was feeling much lighter after the outburst with Gamzee, and then remembered how hungry she was. Jane forgot to ask Gamzee if he was hungry, but was likely to be. Without food or water and no knowledge of the place so she could ask for help did with Jane began to despair. Walking from one side to the other trying to think in a plan, or wait Damara or risk leaving, the two options did not seem feasible at this time.

  
  When Jane was about to leave the cave to look for Damara, screams began to echo the cave entrance. Jane followed the noise to some extent and continued listening even recognize the voices of more than three trolls.

  
"DAMARA! OPEN THIS SHIT DOOR NOW!" Karkat was screaming.

  
"Are you sure she said she'd be here?" Tavros was speaking.

  
"YES I AN, BUT IT APPEARS THAT BITCH DO NOT WANT TO SHOW UP!"

  
"Calm down, Karkat." Kanaya said.

  
  Jane preyed to open the well locked door to the visitors. When Karkat saw her opening, he immediately gave her a fell look without say anything, through without asking permission and then entering. Kanaya and Tavros were as follows, they greeted Jane quickly before entering into the room that was Gamzee.

  
"Hey! Wait, he's sleeping!" Jane tried to reach them. "No noise faction!" Jane said obstructing the passage of the three before entering the room.

  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do, human Jane?!" Karkat pointed at her trying to be more intimidating possible, the troll stepped forward and tried to push her out of the way.

  
"I said he's asleep!" Jane pulled Karkat's shirt putting he farther from the door. "You can come in when he wakes up!"

  
"I see my Moirail when I want!" Karkat said. "If you think you have the fucking right to put myself between him and thIS door, I swear human ..."

  
"Karkat, quiet!" Kanaya put her hand on Karkat's shoulder.

  
"Karkat, Gamzee must be tired." Tavros said.

  
"I want to see how he is! He hurt a lot? Is he all right? Let me see!" The smallest of the trolls began to jump while Jane blocking the way.

  
"He is getting better, but he needs to rest!" Jane insisted.

  
"THEN LET ME SEE HIM, FUCK!"

  
"Shut the fuck up your motherfucking mouths, motherfuckers!" Gamzee shouted from inside the room.

  
  Jane and Karkat stared at each other for a few seconds before entering accompanied by Tavros and Kanaya. As expected, Gamzee was awake looking at them with eyes of someone who had finally woken up by an infernal shouting.

  
"Gamzee!" Karkat ran toward his friend and knelt to fleece more closely. "When Damara said you were beaten up by those murderers clowns I thought ... I thought ..." The troll began to cry, Kanaya also approached and began to comfort Karkat.

  
"Bro, I'm fine. A little fucked up, but fine." Gamzee said.

  
"How strange ... he looked worse until yesterday..." Jane said as she approached to inspect Gamzee's face. With no tears in her eyes to disrupt the vision, the girl can see how Gamzee seemed to have healed.

  
"You humans do not recover that fast?" Kanaya asked curiously.

  
"No, in a day almost nothing happens, but it looks better and it's only been a few hours." Jane replied a little intrigued.

  
"Well, I assume that Gamzee is healing normally, but can still take three weeks to heal completely." Kanaya said.

  
"I was so worried about you, bro ..." Tavros said, sitting near to Gamzee's head. "I felt so scared when I got Damara's memo..." The troll said approaching Gamzee increasingly. "I should not have said those things a few days ago..."

  
"Bro ..." Gamzee seemed touched, he quickly looked at Jane, she did not seem angry, sad or upset, her expression are unreadable to Gamzee. "You should not..."

  
"No, Gamzee. I was wrong all the time, I should try harder in our Matespritship. I really have not been the best boyfriend of all but I will improve, I gonna..."

  
"Jane is my Matesprit now." Gamzee interrupted the other troll. Suddenly everyone turned to Jane who remained distracted.

  
"Damn ..." Karkat said looking between Tavros and Jane. "That hurts even in me."

  
"Amm ... I ..." Tavros tried to say anything but his out of words. "... I ... I ..." The troll got up and quickly left the room leaving Gamzee, Jane, Kanaya and Karkat.

  
"Why did you tell him in that way?" Jane asked guiltily by the sadness of the other troll. "Why did not try to be more sensitive or something?"

  
"You have a human as Matesprit?" Karkat intruded. "FUCKING GOD, A DAY WITHOUT TAVROS AND YOU GET TO FALL BY A HUMAN, GAMZEE!?" Karkat intruded suddenly furious.

  
"You two should get out, I'll take care of Gamzee now and do not want the two holding me back." Kanaya guided the two teenagers out of the room and locked the door behind them.

  
"You..." Karkat started walking toward Jane, the girl took a bit but decided not to be intimidated by Karkat then she stopped. "You came here to be sold as a slave, not to turn the red romance of anyone! If you think you will infect his head with these ideas of interspecies relationships, you're very wrong!"

  
"I did nothing! He came up to me! And I was not even willing to become his girlfriend!" Jane tried to explain. "I even had time to refuse, but I think I fell in love with him too!"

  
"Don't fuck. Do you think that just because he's a clown, you can put your fucking claws on him!"

  
"But ... but he's happy ... why do you have to get so angry like that?"

  
"Because that's wrong! He's a troll, you are a human! You not ... you know, you two..." Karkat started making strange gestures with his hands, leaving Jane embarrassed. "How will he handle anything you have between your legs?"

  
"Well ... I think I'll have the same difficulty, you know!" Jane yelled as they began to move away from Gamzee room to discuss better. "For me you are the only one with curiosity!"

  
"I ?! I'm a gallant troll, many people want my beautiful body! If I have any curiosity I get anytime I want!" Karkat bragged.

  
"Oh yeah?!"

  
"YEAH!"

  
"I doubt it!" Jane challenged.

  
"Doubt! Contemplate how amazing I am!" Karkat began to lower his pants suddenly.

  
"No, no, no, no, no! I believe you! You won!" Jane covered the blushing face and ran away from Karkat.

  
  Jane returned until Gamzee's room and knocked on the door a few times, Kanaya opened it after a few seconds and invited her to join. The girl approached the troll and sat beside him, Gamzee took her hand and relaxed a little.

  
"I think he had healed faster feeds it well, since he depends of Sopor, I would say it would be better to mix it with the food." Kanaya said.

  
"Okay, but I did not see any stove or kitchen here." Jane said.

  
"Oh yes, Nepeta used to hunt and cook their prey in a fire... I think I'll have to bring you these tools ..."

  
"You not have to bother with it!" Jane said. She did not want to become a obstacle to the point of having to receive donations and borrowed items.

  
"There will be no harm I promise. See, me and my mentor are guardians of Mother Grub, whenever we need something they are given to us for free."

  
"Well ... if you say. Is there anything I should know about Gamzee?"

  
"His teeth were kicked too hard so I assume it is better to feed him with nothing solid in the early days." Kanaya said.

  
"Waw, you are doctor or something?" Jane asked impressed how the troll who seemed to have the same age and she had so much knowledge.

  
"Well, I studied a little but not enough to call me doctor." She smiled shyly. "Anyway, that's all you need to know for now. I have to go, but Karkat and Tavros are going stay to help you."

  
"Wait, they will stay?"

  
"Yes. It is very dangerous for the two get it off the view, being Moirail and former Matesprit of Gamzee, they can be hunted as well."

  
"I see ..." Jane said mildly frustrated to know that would have to deal with Karkat more time.

  
  Kanaya gave Jane a nod before going up. Jane looked at Gamzee looking at nothing, as if I've been thinking. She began stroking his face to get his attention, he looked up surprised as if he had forgotten she was there.

  
"Are you hungry?" Jane asked.

  
"Holy shit, I'm starving." The troll rubbed his belly realizing how hungry he was. "Kanaya left that thing for you." He said pointing to a strange covered basket.

  
  Jane picked up and opened the gift, it was a good amount of fast food plus a little Sopor pot, toiletries and medicines for Gamzee. Jane took a pot containing soup with meat cubes, Jane thought it was a good idea to give it to Gamzee, it might be best to avoid the pieces of meat. She took a piece of cutlery in the bottom of the basket and went up Gamzee.

  
"You better sit down ..." Jane helped Gamzee to sit in his makeshift bed pads, the troll felt a little dizzy on get up, almost falling again if it were not for Jane's help. "You think it's safe for me to eat it?" She asked nudging the cubes of meat drowned in the soup.

  
"It will only know eating, sis."

  
"Ok ... what does not kill you makes you stronger!" With a spoonful Jane ate two cubes of meat at a time. The red meat flavor was very similar but slightly more salty than normal. "I'm not dead, so I guess it's okay!"

  
  The girl took a spoonful of soup and gave it to Gamzee carefully. The troll's face just could not stop making a huge silly grin while being fed by Jane, she smiled at how lovely it was with that smile and his teeth out of his lips gave him an air even more hilarious to him.

  
  In the darkness lurks a troll with small horns watched the scene with a mixture of disgust, anger, and a hint of jealousy. Karkat left the syrupy romantic scene back and began searching for Tavros. The other troll seemed to have gone after what Gamzee had said to him, it would be no surprise if the brown blood troll was having a crisis somewhere.

  
  Karkat looked up and down the cave until find Tavros in a special room that Nepeta used to do all those "Ships" drawings she had. The mutant troll approached the other which looked one Gamzee drawing with him in the red quadrant.

  
"She'll be so sad when she know it did not work ..." Tavros spoke without taking his eyes from the drawing.

  
"Who?" Karkat asked.

  
"Nepeta. She used to observe both of us when we were together, always giving a squeal of joy ..."

  
"You should be there trying to get he back, not here whining like a shit loser." Karkat sat beside his friend, his tone was stem and cozy in a way that it did not use a long time.

  
"No ... it's better that way, I would only break his heart again ..."

  
"But why did you take the first time then?"

  
"I do not know ... maybe it was heat of the moment or worth ..." Tavros said remembering Gamzee meeting invitation was made a long time ago.

  
"He really liked you, man ..."

  
"And I reciprocates being the worse Matesprit ever..."

  
"You go back with him if the romance with Jane not work?"

  
"I think not ... I just will ruin everything again." The troll with bull horns got started walking aimlessly, Karkat began to accompany him through the cave.

  
"Okay, but ... do you not think that the idea he was be dating a human being a little... strange?"

  
"Why?" Tavros looked questioningly at Karkat.

  
"Because she's a HUMAN!"

  
"Man, I do not care, she is hot if you asked me."

  
"What?! Not you too, Tavros!" Karkat gave a light slap against his own face in disgust. "she's a human! She probably does not even know where she's getting into!"

  
"I did not know when I started my relationship with Gamzee. It was a bit surprising..."

  
"What! I did not mean it!" Karkat said a little embarrassed.

  
"Jane will have a surprise when she see the size of his bulge!"

  
"Oh God! I do not need that information! I getting out of here, you crazy one!" Karkat left embarrassed anywhere away from Tavros or Jane.

Makara's Hive:

  
  In a huge tent set up near the main hive, a seadweller came to speak to the leader of Subjugglators. Cronus went through several Makaras in their own bizarre rituals practiced during the Dark Carnival. Some of those purple blood detestable trolls met several people from lower castes to join in a horrible carnage. Some Makaras were painting the canvas with blood of their victims, others were engaging in nasty public orgies between themselves or with lowblood slaves. Cronus rolled his face in disgust of all the horrendous forms of Makaras and their strange rituals. The troll approached the leader sitting on his throne, Cronus waiting to get to him.

  
"I hope you have news of Sighless's followers, and it's good to answer me soon, I want to get out of this filth place..." Cronus said.

  
"For the prey, friend! We Always have place for a violet blood brother!" Kurloz said smiling to the guest, some trolls sitting on the floor around the Great Highblood loose fun laughter to look at Cronus.

  
"I have no time to waste on you, Kurloz! I just say what you found out about the rebels."

  
"Hmm ... One of my Clan member was one of the followers, but I've dealt with it." Kurloz spoke to push away a slave to his lap.

  
"A Makara became a follower of the Sighless!? This is absurd!" The violet blood troll became angry suddenly. "It seems that nobody cares about their color blood..."

  
"Who cares? My loyal Subjugglators have given him a hard time."

  
"He's dead? Could had spared him for me to take in for questioning."

  
"If someone wants to question then I have another suspect on the list." Kurloz caught the attention of two trolls near him, the henchmen approached respectfully to their leader to give them the order. "Bring Damara, seize it and bring Gamzee's body."

  
  The two Makaras nodded and gone out. Cronus and Kurloz were waiting for several minutes,the seadweller thought that if he stayed there another moment would vomit to see more of those purple-blooded beasts fucking in outdoors, worst of all was the fact that the festival is famous among aristocrats looking for fun, but Cronus was just disgusting.

  
"You could ask for these guys stop for a while?" Cronus asked for the Great Highblood wen seeing a disgusting scene of a Makara having sex with a yellowish blood slave.

  
"Why would I send them to stop? This festival was made to remember the joys and miracles of life!" Kurloz spoke.

  
"But I could ask for them to practice these miracles in somewhere more private?"

  
"No, miracles are made this way, without shame or fear."

  
"You Makaras are really unbearable ..." Cronus whispered as he tried to ignore the groans of orgies in the huge tent.

  
  After nearly half an hour of waiting, the two trolls came back with nothing in hand. The trolls knelt in front of the Great Highblood afraid of the reaction of the leader.

  
"We did not find anyone, sir... not Damara or Gamzee..." One of the trolls said approaching Kurloz meekly.

  
"What?" The Kurloz's face changed dramatically, the huge troll got up from his seat and went toward the frightened lackeys. "Who was responsible for killing that fucking boy?"

  
"Our sir! But..."

  
"NO 'BUT' BROTHERS!" Kurlos grabbed the horns of one of the trolls and forced him to look directly into his eyes. Cronus pulled back slightly to avoid confrontation. "MAKARAS THAT CAN'T KILL A MISERABLE GRUB NOT DESERVE THE LIFE THEY HAVE!"

  
"Please! Mercy!" The troll started begging. All the faces of the other trolls in the tent turned to confusion, curious and approached and the slaves away in fear.

  
"YOU WILL BE MORE USEFUL SERVING US IN THIS CARNIVAL, BROTHERS!" Kurloz broke the neck of the troll that was at hand, the other tried to escape but was caught by other Subjugglators. The Highblood took his club and slowly walked the troll scared being held in place by dozens of hands. Kurloz raised the mace above his head and with little effort beat the head of the other Makara. Blood splattered from the destroyed head to all corners, other Makaras who remained gathered around the bodies and began dismembered them to paint the canvas with purple blood of his own caste. Cronus could not hold long up having to throw up seeing the brutal scene.

  
"Let's talk later." Kurloz told Cronus as he sat down again. "I'm not about to talk to anyone right now."

  
  Cronus did not venture to ask any more questions, he did not think twice before leaving that nasty place at once. The violet blood troll would have to invent an excuse to Meenah when it was his mission report.

  
  The next day when the moon reached the sky of Arternia the Subjugglators left in search of Gamzee throughout the surrounding area. A trail of blood leading to the Gamzee's hive was the first clue. the track appeared to be a body being dragged up and hard at some points, it was enough to say that had not been Damara who found because the rust blood troll could just carry it effortlessly.

  
  Inside the hive had more blood, dressings improvised with Gamzee's shirts and surprise those who were investigating at Kurloz, a perfectly clean kitchen. The Great Highblood looked at it with confusion. Damara was not, she had fled probably, but who had helped the young was first the question with no answer.

  
  After a few more hours of searching, the trolls are gone for hives of Moirail and Matesprit of Gamzee, as expected they had already fled. In fury of the leader of Subjugglators gave the order to begin a search would be governed by all, not to look Gamzee and Damara, but to pick up anyone suspected of being a follower of the Signless.

  
Nepeta's Cave:

  
  Already been three days since Jane was wounded, Damara had not returned or given news out, what was accused of treason according to Karkat. The mutant troll always bothered Jane when he had opportunity, the young girl in turn ignored. The mutant troll had been increasingly irritated with Jane, especially when it was close to Gamzee.

  
  Today would be the day that Gamzee wold give the first steps since he had suffered the attack. To help he were Karkat, Tavros and Jane watching the room. Jane took the hands of the clown troll and helped him up.

  
"How are your legs?" Jane asked without leaving Gamzee's hands to help him to balance.

  
"They are painful and ... soft." Gamzee replied staggering.

  
"It's normal, you're lying for a while now, that's why." Jane reassured the young troll giving him a patient smile.

  
"You could let him walk alone then." Karkat grumbled quietly.

  
  Gamzee  snorted at Karkat's attitude, it had been a while that the attitude of the other troll was bothering Gamzee. The wounded troll continued to take a few steps drawn with the help of Jane even have a good idea.

  
"Oh what a pain!" Gamzee said dramatically, he practically had played to Jane's arms, which was luckily caught. The young troll leaned on his girlfriend's shoulders, their faces centimeters away from each other. "Damn, I think I lost my leg strength."

  
_'He did on purpose?'_ Karkat wondered internally. He could hear Tavros fun laughter beside him, watching the scene unfold like a very bad romantic comedy.

  
"You're improving both, Gamzee! Just a little more and I think you recovered completely." The girl brought the troll up the bed of pillows and snuggled.

  
"Would you sleep with me tonight. I heard it will be cold ..." Gamzee started talking to Jane.

  
  Karkat had been filled with all that flirtatious, the young troll got up and left the room angry. Tavros pointed out the angry friend and decided to follow him, he found him in a special room where they had left their lusus dwell in each other's company.

  
"Bro? Are you okay?" Tavros asked.

  
"I great ..." Karkat said watching the monster-crab lusus play with tinkerbull.

  
"Man, I did not mean it but ... I think you should accept Jane."

  
"Accept her? She are invading! Have you noticed the way she and Gamzee are all honeyed whenever I'm around?"

  
"No, she is helping Gamzee! She and I became good friends. She's cool, you need to know it." Tavros encouraged the other troll.

  
"No way! I do not need to be talking to her, it totally unnecessary and I hate her and that she be here fucking the system of our things, fucking with Gamzee's head..."

  
"Stop being so jealous ..." Tavros said. The troll stand it no longer claims to Karkat.

  
"Okay, okay. If I talk to her, you leave me alone about it all?" Karkat asked Tavros and other troll agreed.

  
  Karkat snorted in disgust but accepted that hate Jane forever would not bring any good to any of them. The troll turned away from the lusus and Tavros to go find Jane. Walking through the empty halls of Nepeta's cave, he began to think about what he would do in the case things became more serious with the authorities of Alternia behind them, Karkat was afraid of getting caught and killed, or worse, become slaves.

  
  Damara could be by far the person who Karkat most hated at the time, near the troll woman, Jane became Karkat best friend. The young troll was seriously considering condemning Damara somehow he found her again. The Rust blood troll was essential to rescue Meulin, but now that Damara escaped probably would have more chances to recover the Leijon.

  Karkat found Jane in the new cave kitchen, made by her and Kanaya. He walked leaning on the wall as if to nothing. Jane was preparing some cookies, she tried to ignore the presence of Karkat, but as it just does not quit, she decided to talk.

  
"Hello, Karkat."

  
"Hey, how are you?" Karkat started slowly.

  
"Err ... well, I think." Jane was surprised by Karkat's education, that troll rarely showed this side to Jane.

  
"So ... you're making cookies?"

  
"Yes, they are for Gamzee. I made them with those Faygo soft drink he likes so much."

  
"How did you discovery he like that shit?"

  
"He told me." Jane commented. "We were talking about our favorite foods..."

  
"I do not believe he has the courage to say something like that." Karkat snorted in disgust.

  
  Karkat watched the girl put the pans to bake and start packing the ingredients used. One thing had drawn the attention of Karkat when Jane threw an empty container in the trash, it was a red-stained paper.

  
"What is that?" The troll asked pointing to the stained paper.

  
"Oh, I cut myself by accident." Jane explained showing the injured finger.

  
"Human Blood is actually red ... I had thought it was just a rumor." Karkat said amazed.

  
"Gamzee explained to me that you have red blood too, I found it so strange you be considered a mutant so."

  
"Hmm ..." Karkat continued in the kitchen talking to Jane. "All humans have that color blood?"

  
"Yeah, just red." Jane said as she washed the dishes. "I do not know why you guys trolls complain much of this blood thing..."

  
"Of course not, you have no idea what being low-caste here in Alternia, although as a human you are down up to me ..."

  
"Okay, wise guy. Why do not you explain me a bit since you are such a fantastic leader!"

  
"All I have to say is that the lower castes suffer much, and had only one guy in this planet of shit who dared raise his voice against the highbloods." Karkat said.

  
"Kankri? Gamzee told me all about him. I kind of feel sorry for you have lost him..."

  
"I and Kankri never met ..." Karkat said discouraged. "Not that I care to have met him or not, because Meulin said he talked too much."

  
"What about Meulin? You will not rescue her?" The girl sat down after finishing the dishes.

  
"What good now, without Damara we have no way." Karkat said tiredly. After several minutes without talking to each other, Jane decided to move away and continue their responsibilities in the cave.

  
  The human girl was toward the Gamzee's room and saw the rest troll in another room of the cave continued to look out the window for fear of being found by Kurloz's followers. Gamzee sighed and lay down slowly to avoid strain his aching body without realizing Jane standing in the doorway. Closing his eyes sleepy he fell asleep while watching some pie molds scattered on the floor.

  
Makara's Hive:

  
  On the basis of Clan Makara a troll was chained tightly in a room full of bones and blood painting the walls. Meulin always stood with her hands tied for not escape, she was an expert on trails, but this time she had to admit was having trouble with the terrible purple blood trolls. Scary sounds and insane laughter coming from all sides, the smell permeated old blood and those skulls of trolls killed by Kurloz were terrifying to Meulin. Everything about the place was terrible, she just wanted to escape and run free, but now she was here in this hole of crazy clowns and murderers.

  
  The Leijon tried to assess the damage of the last night she had spent with Kurloz, her legs were smeared with olive blood of the abuse of a forced attempt of Kurloz to penetrate her, she looked at the deplorable state in which I found and began to cry softly to anyone hear. The Leijon was exhausted and deserved to get some sleep, however steps began to sound outside the Kurloz's room. The troll stood to bet anything that came from the door, ready to fight to the end.

  
 From the door entered some Makaras, they took Meulin strongly and led out. The Leijon struggled against their attackers, they played in the middle of a crowd of Subjugglators, naked and bruised, the troll began to hiss to the enormous trolls around her, tormenting her like an animal. Kurloz appeared in the crowd, pushing everyone away from her. The troll ducked to try to fondle her wild hair, but she fought back with a well-aimed scratched in the Great Highblood face. The troll fell away, the damage was not enough to annoy him, but he grabbed Meulin by the hair and lifts it off the ground.

  
"How are you today, my dear? Ready to meet my friends?" Kurloz dropped Meulin at the feet of the other trolls. "They would love to see you and your Ski little body in action."

  
"Go to hell!" Meulin shouted furiously.

  
"Come on, do not have to stay that way. You can also have fun if you want." Kurloz tried again play with Meulin, and once again fell the Leijon. Meulin was quickly pushed towards Kurloz with the help of other Makaras, Meulin was quickly picked up by the Highblood on the neck hostile way. "You should be grateful to me for I still let you live, Leijon."

  
  Meulin spat on Kurloz face, causing the great Highblood loose it. Trolls around grab her in the act of contempt with their leader. The Leijon started screaming incessantly while Kurloz wiped his face, the great troll gave a strong slap in Meulin.

  
"Let's do this ..." The Great Highblood sent loose Meulin. "... I give you an opportunity to escape, BUT if we catch you again, all these guys will fuck you to death." Kurloz forced Meulin to look at all eager Makaras for her.

  
  She looked at the Clan leader suspected before he drops her and walk away. Meulin wasted no time in getting hasten as much as possible fast, followed close behind by several Subjugglators. Standing and watching, Kurloz and Cronus watched the chase until the woman disappear.

  
"Do you really think she will meet with the rest of them? She can try to fool us ..." Cronus said unsafe.

  
"No ... she's like a frightened animal, and frightened animals always look for the band's security..."

  
"I thought you'd never drop the Leijon you always wanted in that way..."

  
"That's why you will get me another." Kurloz threatened Cronus before pulling away and return to the tents of the Dark Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm at least improving it. Any question about my AU will be welcome to be made, I would love to answer any question that you readers also have about the fic in general. Thank you for reading :O)


	5. Chapter 5

  The time had passed quickly for the fugitives of the Resistance, isolated to protect themselves from Condesce's military forces, the whole group went into hiding deep within the mountain where was Nepeta's Cave. It had been two weeks since the small group of trolls and Jane had settled in the cave and until that time they had not been discovered by any authority. Gamzee was recovering very quick, he was walking with vitality through the cave and helping Karkat with plans to rescue Meulin. Jane had become the chief cook, always preparing meals for her friends.

  
  That night there would be a new meeting, everyone was gathered in the main room, the young olive blood troll that Jane has not had the chance to meet had suffered some tantrums of her Zahhak master, but everything was put in order with the intervention of Terezi. Today would be the day that the turquoise blood troll would meet with Karkat to negotiate about buying humans.

  
  Gamzee leaned lazily against Jane, he was bored of waiting for colleagues to arrive. The troll began to hug Jane tenderly, snuggling against the girl while her gave back a quick kiss on his lips.

  
"Will it take long?" Gamzee asked sleepily.

  
"I don't know. Terezi usually not delay ... if something happened to her?" Jane asked as she watched Karkat typing quickly in a desktop.

  
"Nah." Gamzee did bored. "Hey, want to have some fun later?"

  
"What kind of fun?" Jane asked, smiling slightly.

  
"Some new fun ..." The Purple blood troll was provocatively blowing the words close to Jane's ear, making her bristle a bit. The jokes however had to be interrupted by Terezi who had come accompanied with Tavros, the two took their seats and began the meeting.

  
  Karkat and Terezi began to whisper to each other to anyone in the room hear, after a few minutes of conversation between the two, Karkat turned to Jane accompanied with Terezi.

  
"How you said it was the name of your cousin?" Karkat asked.

  
"His name is John Egbert."

  
"Okay. I'll try to find him for you, Jane." Terezi said with a big smile. The human girl was moved enough to let out a little tear of joy.

  
"Thank you, Terezi." Jane said between tears, offering a hug for the turquoise blood troll.

  
"I'm gonna do my best." Terezi said retreating.

  
"Wait, you already going? You just got here! You can not stay a little longer?" Karkat blocked the path of his friend. Terezi seemed worried about something, but she just walked away Karkat using her cane.

  
"She must be hurried. She was very concerned about Nepeta after that incident." Tavros said pulling out of the room.

  
"I know what happened to Nepeta gave us a good scare, but it needs to stay that way just because a crazy guy messed with her friend." Karkat said in disgust.

  
  Jane got up and left accompanied with Gamzee, the two leave the cave from time to time to take a fresh air. It was a beautiful night out there worthy of not wasting, the moons were just two withering risks in the sky. Jane offered a hand to help Gamzee to climb on the rocks and hills that existed all over the mountain, in compensation for the effort they could look at the beautiful view of the Alternian desert. The couple sat on a rock outcropping, was the favorite place to enjoy the night sky. Gamzee had brought a bottle of Faygo, which most often drank alone since Jane had already nauseated of drink in the early days. Jane breathed deeply the sweet breeze blowing over them, she wondered if Gamzee enjoyed the air as she.

  
"This night was very wind today, you don't think?" Jane commented looking quickly to Gamzee.

  
"It is very quiet ... great to relax." The troll sighed the night air, leaning back on the rock a little leaning on Jane.

  
  After a few good minutes of relaxation and rest, Jane began to feel a hand encircling her waist and luscious lips soft brushing her neck. The human turned to her troll boyfriend, silly and serene expression looking at her with those drunk half closed eyes.

  
"I told you how beautiful you are today?" He asked gently playing against her in a hug.

  
"I think I put too Sopor in that cake ..." Jane said before receiving a kiss from Gamzee. The troll started slightly, but became increasingly bold in their movements, exploring Jane's mouth as she grabbed her back to bring her closer. The kiss ended only when Jane needed air, Gamzee looked at her with amusement her flushed face. The troll pulled Jane's glasses and walked to another light kiss on the cheek that soon turned into a small bites section in the ear and neck. Jane let out low laughs to feel tickled from the treatment.

  
"You're too excited today ..." She commented as he up again to place a light kiss at the corners of her lips.

  
"I'm feeling very well today, well enough to practice some motherfucking miracles." Gamzee smiled suggestively, making Jane drop an embarrassed laugh and blush like crazy.

  
"I do not think we have a lot of privacy in the coming hours ..." Jane said fixing her messy hair in the wind. "When John came he and I will be having a very long talk."

  
"So let's hope all they sleep ... and let's get the real thing." Gamzee suggested supporting her head on Jane's shoulder.

  
"Do you think we're ready ... I mean, I've never done anything like this before ..." Jane was every second more embarrassed. "... You already did, Gamzee?"

  
"Yes, many times ... with Tavros." The troll said remembering some happy times he had spent with ex-Matesprit.

  
"Ow ... I ... I never thought it would be like my first time ... I think I'm afraid to make mistakes or ..."

  
"There's no chance of you making mistakes. You are fantastic in everything you do, there is no chance to see one thing from you that I do not like." He encouraged her to look at him. The troll looked deeply into Jane's eyes and gave her another deep kiss. "You just tell me when you're ready." Gamzee commented before start down the rocks.

  
  Jane watched her boyfriend down. She took a deep breath as she watched Gamzee disappear inside the cave, there she remained a few minutes before entering.

  
Alternian trade center:

  
  In another part of Alternia where the legalized sale of troll slaves occurred, Terezi walked in a crowd. Today was the first day when humans begin to be marketed, and as expected there was a bunch of curious about the new alien species. Terezi gave some pushes against trolls that blocked her way, she did not like big crowds like that had formed in front of the slave sale building, all those people took the natural smell of the air and replaced with their own unpleasant scents.

  
  The troll approached the entrance and realized what was going on some sort of verification to contain the people, it seemed that few were having the opportunity to come and shop. Terezi approached the guard and gave him the only thing she thought could give her passage.

  
"What we have here ..." The guard examined the identification and handed it back to Terezi. "Come in, Miss Lesgislacerator." The troll gave way to Terezi pass.

  
  The Turquoise blood troll came without delay and began to follow the obvious path for the session of humans. Only high-class trolls were there, most watched fascinated all those frightened humans. Terezi was up to the information desk, a purple blood troll was soon serving Terezi.

  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a specific human named John Egbert."

  
"You looking for a specific human?" The guard asked suspiciously.

  
"Is that a friend of mine bought her own human this morning and that human gave me that name saying that John was a competent person." Terezi invented the story. The guard still looked suspicious to Terezi, but still began to analyze the data of all human available for purchase.

  
"You lucky, this guy John not only is this selling season as has not yet been sold. Just proceed to the cell to the north, there will be identifying preached in the wall to identify it."

  
  Terezi thanked him and continued on her way to the north hall. As she walked the troll realize with little clarity some differences between the cells of humans and lowblood trolls, humans seemed to be locked in pairs for some reason, they probably needed more company of those trolls. After a long walk, Terezi reached a cell with two humans. The troll licked the glass but it was still difficult to smell any resemblance to Jane. Low voices could be heard behind the special glass that drowned out the sound.

  
"What that crazy are doing?" A human asked to the other.

  
"I don't know, Dave." The other replied.

  
"Guard!" Terezi called loudly, then a guard appeared. "What is the name of humans who are here?"

  
"John Egbert and Dave Strider, Miss."

  
"I want to check the human called John." Terezi ordered.

  
"Want to take a look at the other too?"

  
"Sure, why not..."

  
  The troll and Terezi went to a special room to check slaves, there were several of these rooms for buyers see better the products to be sure they want to purchase them. The guard left the girl waiting in one of these rooms, she waited a few minutes before two human being thrown inside.

  
"I would like to leave us alone." Terezi ordered the guards.

  
  The two moved away and locked the door. Terezi sat in a chair and remained there for several minutes while John and Dave looked at her suspiciously. The two just like any slave who was sold was only in underwear, was a way for buyers to verify the physical of the slaves.

  
"So... will be there waiting for the show start?" A human asked Ironically. "I'm really into to take that damn underwear and do a private dance for a audience who was fucking hungry for my boner!"

  
"Hehe, it is during these times that I think I'm lucky to be blind." Terezi laughed. The troll turned to John and gave him a nod to come closer, the boy did but reluctantly. "John, my name is Terezi Pyrope, I'm a Jane's friend."

  
"You know Jane! Where is she ?! Is she okay?"

  
"Calm down! Jane is okay, she's living with some friends. I came here to buy you take you up to her."

  
"Err ... well, if you say to know her ..."

  
"Wait, will you really trust her?!" Dave intervened. "John, she's a troll! These guys almost killed us, they are not reliable!"

  
"But she knows Jane!" John went over to the friend who remained slightly angry. "She's trying to take me up to Jane!"

  
"And I, as is? I'll stay here and wait for those perverts for dong come grab me while I sleep!"

  
"You have not forgotten what happened to that poor man." John spoke with Dave looking impatient. "The guy just had bad luck! It will not happen to you!"

  
"Ehem ..." Terezi intruded between the two quarrelsome humans, pushing them and pushing John to the exit door. "I know that the two did not have the best stays here in Alternia, but I'm trying to do something to compensate. I can take you two, if that alleviates the fearful dude right there ..." Terezi pointed to Dave.

  
"But and Rose and Jade?" The blond human asked to John.

  
"We do not know if they are here, Dave."

  
"We may search them later, but now we really need to go." The troll called them.

  
 Seeing no other alternative, John and Dave reluctantly followed the troll. The three were even a special room and the humans got their belongings back including clothes and glasses, the two seemed pretty desperate to just wear they clothes.

  
"Man, it's so good to see again!" John commented putting the glasses.

  
  Terezi guided the two out of that place, the trolls outside looked curious the two human children. Terezi just stood around to avoid any attack of a bolder crazy in that crowd, it would be horrible to have both traumatized before handing them to Jane.

  
  The three moved up to the viewers out of sight, Terezi however kept sniffing the air constantly in fear of being followed until the hideout. The two boys behind her walked slowly to the rhythm she was moving, the troll turned impatiently and hastened them.

  
"Will the two suckers can pick up the pace? We can not get lazy!" Terezi said.

  
"Why? Did not have any subject marrying you as if you were a fugitive or outlaw or ..." Dave began.

  
"No! I who are going some things and some of my friends are being hunted by the authorities. I'll explain to you when we get there."

  
"Err, Terezi? I know you've said that Jane was well, but you could tell how she is more detailed?" John asked going off the troll.

  
"She's great, made many friends, she became the cook in my group and are dating with a friend of mine ..."

  
"She became friends with you trolls? Strange ... she seemed to hate you guys the last time I saw her ..." John said.

  
"Things change. You will see that not all trolls are bad." Terezi turned to the boy with a big smile.

  
"Well, you seem cool." John said feeling a little more cheerful.

  
  The three moved in the dense night, clouds in the distance announcing an impending storm. Terezi guided both the wilderness until they came to the edge of a large rocky mountain, there they reach Nepeta's cave.

  
  Inside the cave, Jane examined some Alternian books. She could not read the strange kind of writing, but much of the available books had pictures. She can hear Karkat yelling at Sollux in the room where they had established to be the living room, the mutant troll gradually had filled to live in the company of many, and was now taking it out on anyone who crossed his path.

  
  Gamzee was idly looking at the cavernous ceiling without any worry. He turned to Jane who was sitting reading her books in Nepeta's tea table. That table had become favorite of the human girl, was low and needed to sit to enjoy its use, she felt extremely elegant mobile, claiming to be of a oriental style. The troll crawled up to her and began to watch her read the book. She seemed focused despite not know what was reading. Gamzee stretched and leaned his head on the table, Jane lowered the book and saw him looking at her.

  
"What? You bored?" Jane asked.

  
"A little ... I was thinking of all those motherfuckers hunting us... I'm kind of afraid of them find us ..."

  
"If they find us then we will fight. You do not have to worry about it now, Gamzee."

  
"..." The troll still look at her with a mysterious expression. "Jane ... you and I will be together forever, right?"

  
"Of course we will!" Jane replied with a warm smile to the troll.

  
"Then we'll both be together forever ... how many sweeps human lives..." Gamzee was interrupted by loud sounds of Karkat's screaming and profanities near where the cave entrance was. Gamzee's and Jane's face stunned before running to check, upon arrival they found Karkat and Dave fighting, screaming and pushing.

  
"LEAVE ME!" Karkat thrashed while Dave grabbed his collar tightly.

  
"What fuck man! You who advanced on me like a fagot horny for ass!" Dave shouted pushing Karkat against a wall.

  
"FUCK! YOU INVADED THE CAVE AND BEGAN TO WALK AROUND AS A PLACE WAS FUCKING YOURS!"

  
"And you jumped on me from nowhere. Seriously, you jump like that on everyone or just in the pretty boys?" Dave asked ironically for the angry troll.

  
"I ATTACK ANY SHIT THAT INVADE MY CAVE! AND YOU IS NOT PRETTY!"

  
"Really? I swear you're having a boner right now ..."

  
"Dave, shut up!" John pushed his friend away from Karkat. As soon as Jane saw the cousin, she instinctively ran towards him and hugged him. The boy took a time to notice who was hugging him, seeing that it was Jane, he left Dave to return the embrace. "Jane! I thought I'd never see you!"

  
"I thought it was never going to see _you_! And Dave is here too!" Jane went over to the other friend and gave him a hug.

  
"Hey, Jane. I was already losing my mind thinking that the sexy John's cousin had gone forever, but there you are full and fine."

  
"Oh God, I have so much to talk to you both! How did you deal with everything that happened?" Jane started to ask as she led them deeper into the cave. The Trolls followed with curiosity, however Karkat was too angry. "You have news of the rest of the group? Perhaps my Dad?"

  
"No, none of them. Well, Rose and Jade gadfly with us but they separated us." John explained.

  
"So ... any news of Jake, Roxy or Dirk?"

  
"Until I know where the three were fighting on earth against the trolls." Dave commented.

  
"They fight?" Jane invited all to sit around the living room. The girl became melancholy to hear that her best friends had been left behind.

  
"Look, I know it must be hard, but they made the decision to stay ..." John began to explain. "Dirk and Jake saved Dave and Roxy helped many injured people ..."

  
"I see ..." The girl raised her head to look at all, John and Dave were clearly uncomfortable being surrounded by trolls. Jane decided it was better to present them soon before more fights. "I think now you're going to live with us ... I better present to all."

  
"I did not agree they live here." Karkat intervened. The troll looked at Dave in deeply angry.

  
"And this is Karkat." Jane went to the side of the troll and whispered to him. "(Try to be more friendly, we will solve it later.)"

  
  Karkat shrugged and walked away from the group. The next Jane was presented was Gamzee, the troll was watching everything until then with his serene and quiet expression.

  
"This here is Gamzee Makara, he's my... new boyfriend." Jane smiled embarrassed. The two other boys stared at each other with surprise, not realizing that Gamzee there was approximate to John for a hug.

  
"It's so nice to meet two motherfucking brothers for this miracle interspecies friendship!" Gamzee practically rubbed his face against John, dirtying the boy's face with his face paint.

  
"Err ..." John gaped in surprise. Gamzee pulled back to Dave, but the other boy was more prepared and denied the welcome hug.

  
"Dude, you're dating a clown, what the hell. I thought you liked guys with mustaches and stuff like that." Dave said away from near Gamzee.

  
"I'll tell you later how it all happened." Jane called Gamzee again beside her. "Those are Sollux and Aradia." Jane continued. The two trolls waved to John and Dave, who reciprocated politely. "And there Tavros." Jane pointed to the troll leaning against the entered the room.

  
"Jane, me and Dave are really happy to meet your friends, but can we talk alone?" John asked.

  
"Of course ..." The girl nodded to the trolls leave the room, all they did, including Gamzee which was the last to leave. "Something you guys have some problem?"

  
"It is not really a problem, but this kind of weird to see you among the trolls." John commented.

  
"You hated those guys, Jane." Dave intervened. "Now you're dating one of those things ... they made you some brain washing or what?"

  
"I know is weird, but I said those things because we were at the beginning of the war against the trolls and I no one knew them very well. Those trolls who were here had nothing to do with the invasion of Earth, they are just people living they life and they kind of save me."

  
"What?" John asked.

  
"It was so, after I got to Alternia, trolls started to classify me and a troll called Kurloz bought me first than anyone else in Alternia. Gamzee helped me get rid of Kurloz, he saved me and I saved him from Kurloz also."

  
"The classification was fuck, just missing those fuckers tucking the horns in our ass." Dave commented stressed.

  
"What you mean?" Jane asked.

  
"Trolls practically studied in all possible ways, Dave was traumatized."

  
"They do not traumatized me, only I was a little angry with a lot of freaks playing with me." Dave said.

  
"They just asked about us." John replied.

  
"Whatever." Dave said a little angry.

  
  Jane, John and Dave continued to talk for hours, all forgetting the world around. The hours passed and the time has come fatigue, Jane had prepared a room for the two boys pass the night. The room had been prepared with two special beds made by Kanaya, the elegant troll girl had done very grateful beds for Jane.

  
  Karkat still angry with the two new humans, even though there was no apparent reason for his anger. The troll continued to bother John and Dave was always that arranged a fight to defend his friend.

  
  The whole morning was stirred with Terezi trying to calm Karkat and Jane explaining all what knew about trolls. After dawn arrived with a big storm, Sollux, Aradia and Terezi decided to return to their hives. Jane had insisted to they stay until the rain stops, but the trolls were up anyway. The next day the storm continued, Gamzee had to explain that Alternian storms could last several days. That new night, Kanaya had come to visit, the troll was accompanied with Rufioh, the two arrived soaked by rain and needed several towels to dry.

  
"I know that the rain takes a few days, but you should wait!" Jane said to deliver a cup of tea for Kanaya.

  
"I know, but Terezi had told me it was urgent."

  
"Yes, it's Rose and Jade. They are friends of my cousin and Terezi said you could recover them."

  
"In fact, I and Porrim as guardians of Mother Grub we have privileges, will be no problem for me to buy them and bring them here." Kanaya said.

  
"It's so good to hear that! I hope they are all right." At that moment Gamzee entered holding two cupcakes made by Jane that morning. The troll greeted Kanaya and Jane and then retired to the door that led toward the kitchen. "He's been acting weird lately ..." Jane said.

  
"Weird how?" Kanaya said.

  
"He has eaten more than usual and is talking to himself ... and was having a lot of nightmares ..." Jane said with concern.

  
"Well, as a Makara, nightmares for he are normal. I believe he is going through some psychosis phase."

  
"What do you think I should do, Kanaya?" Jane asked worriedly.

  
"Try to spend more time with him. At this stage that comes and goes from Makaras, they often lose the sense of reality, think may be living in some sort of dream or illusion ... it's hard to explain how the head of a highblood works ..."

  
"Okay. I think I have given much attention to John ... I'll talk to him." Jane followed Gamzee up the kitchen, but the troll was no longer there. She went up to the room she shared with him and found him eating a lot of cupcakes.

  
 She sat beside him near the small tea table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gamzee turned to her with a relieved smile that she was there with him, the troll put an arm around Jane's waist and pulled her closer to him.

  
"Are you okay, Gamzee?"

  
"More or less... it was just another shitty nightmare..." The troll said putting a bitten cupcake on the table.

  
"Gamzee ... they are not real, you need to remember that whenever you have a nightmare. What was it this time?" Jane asked moving away a little to look Gamzee's eyes.

  
"I do not know ... it was stranger ... I think ... I think I was ... killing someone ..." The troll started shaking nervous as he remembered the dream.

  
"K-killing someone?! Who?"

  
"I think it was ... Terezi ..." He started to sweat. "... She was all bloody and I also ... I was like hitting and kicking her ... and then came Karkat and ... and ..." Gamzee not stand talking more and collapsed in tears.

  
"Gamzee, calm..." Jane began to comfort the troll, rubbing his back and letting him cry against her. "It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare ..." Jane was calming Gamzee until he fell asleep in her arms.

  
  Jane went there with Gamzee asleep in her lap. The troll looked more peaceful when he slept next to her, she picked up the book on top of the table and start reading it until fall asleep too.

  
Brutal caves:

  
  Porrim was checking the grubs crawling on the floor and walls of the cave, desperate to get to the roof and start making their cocoons. Occasionally some grub fall of the walls and Porrim helped them to rise again, it was her favorite part of the job in the brutal caves, all those little grubs crawling in need of help. The jade blood troll was returned to the main chamber where the mother grub rested, the last days have been solid too shaken to the quiet routine of the caves.

  
  While returning to her quarters, Porrim noticed a strange bluish color footprints scattered on the floor. The woman got angry immediately, thinking it might be one of Alternian guards entering without permission. The guards never cared about the young grubs, always stepping on them or eating them, this irritated Porrim. She began to follow the blue trail up a corner in the cave. Once she come up the curve she saw a burly troll and very well known for it. The jade blood troll slowly fell backwards trying not to make any noise, however quickly was heard by the Highblood.

  
"Porrim?" Kurloz turned and saw her trying to escape unnoticed. "Come here right now."

  
  With a deep sigh, Porrim got out of the shadows, slowly approaching Kurloz. "What brings you here, Great Highblood?" The troll asked with a false education.

  
"I came to visit you. Why do you look so mad at that?"

  
"I'm not mad ..." Porrim said dryly. "It's always an honor to have someone like you in my cave and have my little grubs trampled."

  
"Hahaha, since when you are so ironic? Do you know that you can not avoid stepping on those little things, they are so small they can not even to see!" Kurloz said dragging the foot to clear a little blue blood on the pillows feet.

  
"What you want here, Kurloz? The caves are no place for highbloods, they belong to me and the Mother Grub! You are not welcome here!" Porrim spoke clearly not hiding her anger. Kurloz laughed slowly approaching the woman up to be face to face with Porrim.

  
"You should not talk to me this way..." The Highblood spoke softly, his body slightly higher than Porrim towering above her. "Do not forget who saved you from becoming a slave. You could be right now pleasing someone else, but no, you're here because of me."

  
"Yes I am here, I am here to say you get out of my cave." Porrim said raising the view until her eyes meet with Kurloz.

  
"You really are tough ..." Kurloz rested an arm on the wall just behind Porrim, holding the jade troll. "... I'll be quick, okay? Where Signless's followers are?"

  
"What?"

  
"Do not play innocent!" The great Highblood rumbled. "They are meeting again, and you're the one who knows where they are!"

  
"How would I know such information if I'm not allowed to leave out of these caves?" Porrim said defiantly.

  
  Kurloz looked up and down the woman with a piercing gaze. Porrim was right, she had no permission to leave the brutal caves as part of her trial. The Purple blood troll came a little more close at Porrim's face, close enough for her to feel the breath of the largest troll.

  
"I do not know how you could have this information, but I do not care. You will tell me in one way or another ..." Kurloz drawled. The great Highblood approached his huge hand near the Porrim's face, however was quickly away by a strong push.

  
"Do not you dare touch me, Kurloz." Porrim said menacingly, advancing slowly against Kurloz. "Do you think I would repay this _"favor"_ you made for me? I did not thank you that day by saving me from becoming a slave and I will not do that today. You saved me that day, I do not know why or what were you intentions, but I will never play your games. Here in these caves you are nothing, I do not care if you are the second largest law in Alternia, in these caves I am the law, and I say you're not welcome." Porrim said until cornering Kurloz against the wall.

  
"Okay ..." Kurloz said meekly, up arms in surrender. The Highblood slowly retreated to the exit, however before turned to Porrim in last warning. "If I find the new followers, I will sure to kill your favorite in front of you again." Kurloz said as he withdrew, having sure of step on an unsuspecting grub as he withdrew.

  
Nepeta's Cave:

  
  Tavros was doing the vigil near the main door of the cave. The news about an armed revolution by lower castes was gradually scared trolls in all Alternia, guards, soldiers and all authorities serving the Condesce had mobilized to eliminate any suspicious troll betrayal of the Empire, and now someone had to keep an eye on the outside to avoid curious.

  
  The cave had some windows, but it was hard to look for them when I was dropping a heavy storm. Tavros tried to observe the outside of the window, but it was too rainy to see, however it was in the morning and was very clear on the outside, enough for him to realize a slight movement. Curious, Tavros decided to go out and investigate. The troll went out and walked in the dense rain, the mud that had formed on the desert sand dirtied his feet, but when got close enough he can see what it was. Nepeta was dragging an unconscious troll with her.

  
"Tavros, help me!" The troll asked, she looked frightened and desperate. Tavros quickly helped her to get along with the other troll.

  
  Jane did not know how long she had slept, but she awoke to the screams of Karkat and a big mess outside the room. Snuggling Gamzee still fast asleep, she got up and went to check the confusion. Karkat was walking angrily from side to side while the cave was followed by a troll that Jane had never seen before.

  
"What happened?!" Jane asked Tavros who watched everything carefully.

  
"Nepeta brought one unconscious Zahhak to here and now Karkat's freaking out!" Tavros said.

  
"That's Nepeta?" The girl looked surprised to troll followed Karkat. The Trolls seemed to be discussing what to do with the prisoner. When Jane was to verify how was the troll Nepeta brought, she was barred by Karkat.

  
"NO! I DO NOT WANT NOBODY HERE OR YOU OR TAVROS OR ANYONE THAT IS!" Karkat yelled to Jane and Tavros. "YOU WILL GET YOUR THINGS AND GIVE OUT THIS PART OF THE CAVE!"

  
"What ?! That's an exaggeration, Karkitt!" Nepeta interrupted her friend. "He not dangerous! I myself will talk to him when he wake up!" The troll ran toward where Jane thought the prisoner was being held.

  
"Shit...shit, shit, shit! A FUCKIN ZAHHAK! AND OF ALL ZAHHAKS IN ALTERNIA I HAD TO BE FAIR THAT SWEATY AND FUCKED EQUIUS!"

  
"But what it is all that screaming? Why is it so bad she had brought this guy?" Jane asked.

  
"The problem is that Zahhaks are temperamental and strong, very strong. The guy inside will probably kill us all when he wake up!" Karkat walked from one side to the other without stopping, looking for any plan whatsoever. "Jane, seriously. Get your stuff and get out of this part of the cave, and Tavros too!"

  
"What an exaggeration ..." Tavros grumbled after Karkat following Nepeta. Jane and Tavros were alone in the room not knowing what to do. "This will give so many problems ..." Tavros said turning to look at Jane, but the girl seemed lost in thought. "Jane?"

  
"What? I'm sorry, I was thinking ..."

  
"Thinking about what?" Tavros asked.

  
"In Gamzee. He kind of started to plan something for us."

  
"Lets imagine... your first time?"

  
"Emm, yeah. How did you know?" Jane asked timidly.

  
"He did the same thing with me. He said he wanted to be special." Tavros spoke, looking the memories.

   
"You would have no ... hint?" Jane asked one embarrassed.

  
"Just relax and everything will be alright. Oh, and do not forget the bucket."

  
"Bucket?" Jane spoke confused. Finally she decided that maybe it was not much to worry about it at the time and returned to their usual duties.

  
  The human girl returned to her room, and to his surprise Gamzee was still asleep. Jane sighed and laid a pile of her own pillow to sleep, but she still cared about the constant nightmares of Gamzee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a smut, so slow down about killing me on the comments, please.

  In a part of Alternia where the waves were big and powerful, a rust blood troll watched carefully the empress of her kind. Damara had a goal, a personal goal, she would not do it for Alternia or the plebeian castes, she would do it for their own satisfaction. Next to her a young sea dweller, followed Damara's steps to bring some peace to Alternia and demean all the wrongs done by one with the same fuchsia color blood.

  
"You ready?" Damara asked the young lady.

  
"Yes, I watched her for several weeks as you asked me." The young troll said.

  
"Well, give me the information and then go back to your castle before they begin to suspect you."

  
"Yes ma'am." Feferi spoke politely before delivered the information of the Condesce.

  
Nepeta's Cave

  
  Everyone was already awake and was already half in the morning, as was to be expected, Jane, Gamzee and Tavros were forced to go for another part of the cave for safety. Most of the night was belongings loading from one side to another of the cave. Jane had insisted that Gamzee not do any strength because of the wounds are healing, but the purple blood troll still risked to take some things and help Jane.  
Jane had never been in that part of Nepeta's cave, that part has a decent bathroom which had even a bath. When Jane asked Karkat why he never told about that bathroom, he replied that he swore not know the existence of the room until Nepeta arrive.

  
  After hours of change, Jane and Gamzee had arranged everything in their new places. The troll had been the first to test the new bath, followed by Jane and then Tavros. The night was also quiet, with the rain slowly diminishing.

  
  Gamzee entered in the room after a few hours in the tub taking another bath, he had discovered the soothing benefits that a warm water could offer. Jane was writing a book in their recipes, as she turned to see her boyfriend and their lack of shirt.

  
"Gamzee, put a shirt! Is are too cold for you to be like this!" The girl said to the troll.

  
"Nah! I'm fine, Sis." Gamzee disdained sitting at the computer.

  
  Jane rolled her eyes at Gamzee's childish attitudes. "You still will regret leaving the bath this way in these wet time..." She began to look at the troll. He did not seem to do anything special besides tinkering on his laptop computer, and she noticed strange purplish lumps on Gamzee's sides.

  
"Strange ... What do these wounds not healed?" She asked pointing to the strange things in Gamzee.

  
"Haha, these were my paws when I was a grub." He laughed lightly Jane's ingenuity. "You humans do not have it?"

  
"Of course not, we not born as larvae!" Jane said. "I've told you that a million times that humans are not born as grubs!"

  
"Really? I can see how it is?" Gamzee asked approaching.

  
"Err ..." Jane was slightly embarrassed, but Gamzee was her boyfriend, so she thought it would be okay to show. "...OK"

  
  She lifted her shirt being careful to not show her breasts. Gamzee seemed fascinated with the lack of members that were common to a troll. He came close to examine the Jane's soft skin, a little bewitched by curiosity.

  
"It's so weird ..." He spoke with fascination.

  
"I think we will always be weird to each other." Jane said when she lower the shirt. "I always found your horns strange... they serve for what?"

  
"Hehehe ... why you not see and discover ..." He challenge her. Jane huffed slightly, she watched Gamzee lowered his head to her look better and so she did.

  
  Starting at the tip, she realized how strange it was the texture of the horns were not smooth as she thought, but they were girdled. The tip was not sharp, but would make a good damage if he used them like a bull, that made Jane wonder if the trolls fought with horns as some Earth animals were. She continued to examine them until reach the base where they leave Gamzee's head. That part did not seem to be any kind of bone that had any horns, but it seemed a very tough and hard cartilage. She began to test the feeling of playing that part in particular, until even checking the junction of the skin with the horns. It was strange to play, the base was had a strong shade of orange, almost red, the party joined the horns to his head was like nail cuticles, but more resistant.

   
  Below, Gamzee let out a strangled sigh that did Jane get away with fear. Gamzee raised his head sighing heavily, his face was flushed and slightly warmer than normal.

  
 "Ow ... I did something wrong?!" Jane asked scared, but Gamzee laughed lightly.

  
"No ... you were great ..." The troll said between gasps. Jane was confused for a moment until finally realize that the horns served. The girl hid her face in shame and a bit of anger by Gamzee made her do that.

  
"You tricked me!" Jane's voice was muffled by her hands that hid her face. Gamzee started laughing and stroking their own horns without notice.

  
"Come on, J. there is no shame in doing some motherfucking miracles." Gamzee looked up Jane and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry by the horn thing... But you know you can play where you want..." The troll gave a kiss on his Matesprit.

  
"Gam-Gamzee, Tavros will hear us ..." She talked a little awkward.

  
"Let him ... he will not mind." The troll kissed Jane deeply.

  
"Of course he will..." Jane blushed increasingly every kiss Gamzee gave her.

  
  Jane watched him gently hold her closer, giving Jane some looks for permission. She noticed how Gamzee was given a few quick touches on the horns, he seemed to be more needy than Jane. The Human gathered some courage and decided to be more spontaneous, she began to stroke one of Gamzee horns, the unexpected touch made the troll let out a needy moan. It was a wave of new sensations and strange muddled, light and delicate movements coming from both in that strange situation.

  
  Gamzee walked away from Jane a little to make space for the girl undressing, slowly removing the shirt and skirt timidly and turning for Gamzee a little embarrassed, especially because the troll was watching her so intently. Then Jane was just in their underwear, a little more confident, she decided to go ahead and start please Gamzee teasingly, with kisses and some nibbles on his neck, with some time the troll lose a little, with a silly grin on his face as he pulled the girl close to his thin body. Hugging him, Jane took her hand awkwardly up Gamzee's pants, noting his excitement made the girl became slightly more confident knowing that had caused such an effect in Gamzee, she went ahead in lowering the zipper while sharing another kiss with the troll.

  
  The girl deepened the kiss with a burning passion, her hand slowly moving into the troll boyfriend's pants with curiosity and expectation. That was magical and almost strange situation for Gamzee, the troll would not stop giving quick glances to his partner. He could not stop looking at how beautiful she was and how much he wanted give love to her. The Purple blood troll gently leaned his head against Jane's shoulder and left to feel the delicate and soft hands explore he.

  
"Ahm?" Jane noticed some strange and wet thing coiling between her fingers, the girl broke the kiss to look down and see a strange purple tentacle coming out of where Gamzee's genitalia should be. "HAA! WHAT HELL IS THAT!?" Jane jumped away from Gamzee.

  
"Damn it, Jane! What a motherfucking scare!" Gamzee got scared, automatically leaving the pants fall.

  
"That thing between your legs!" Jane spoke after a better look on the tentacle fidgeting erratically, leaving up to a few drops of purple liquid dripping sticky.

  
"That's my Bulge." Gamzee looked proud to gooey member. "It's pretty great." He reached the weird tentacle a little above where it should be his belly bottom if he had one. The troll did not seem to notice how in shock Jane was, she looked at that thing with all kinds of feelings, a little disgust, fear, but not lust.

  
"Gamzee ... I think it will not work..." Jane said with a bit of disappointment.

  
"What? Why not..." Gamzee spoke also disappointed. The troll sat moving his legs against each other in need, Jane sat beside him as she watched the gooey bulge fidgeting looking for some touch and relief.

  
"It's that thing ... it is very different from what I imagined... I was expecting something more human." Jane watched closely the strange movements of the tentacle. The girl was not completely sure if Gamzee had control of the foreign member, but the bulge began to curl itself, almost as if Gamzee been giving up their own pleasure.

  
"But I'm not a human..." The troll spoke sadly deprived of pleasure, he began to whimper Jane with pleading eyes, his bulge even coiling itself. "Hoooooonnnnk." He begged.

  
  Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating..." She turned to Gamzee. "How can I touch it?" She asked lightly afraid to hurt him.

  
"You need to..." Gamzee took Jane's hand and began to guide her, she touch the base of the tentacle that was wider than the tip. He taught her how to move her hand properly, not too hard or too soft. It was strange playing on the slippery member, especially with Gamzee's hands guiding Jane slowly. Jane began to masturbate him, her hand quickly soaking with slippery purple liquid.

  
"It's normal grip so much of this goo, Gamzee?" Jane asked removing her hand quickly to see the purple goo that dirtied her fingers.

  
"Huff ... y-yes..." He said awkwardly.

  
  Gamzee approached Jane and began kissing near her breasts. With his free hand, he easily unbuttoned the bra to give a good look at her. Jane blushed madly, feeling exposed. The troll laid her against the pillow bed and started kissing her breasts gently. Jane's skin was so soft to the touch, the girl let out some light laughter because of tickled with Gamzee's kisses.

  
"Gamzee..." Jane tried to keep as quiet as possible, afraid to get someone's attention, but it was impossible to contain a groan when Gamzee gently bit her breast while stroking each other.

  
   The Human teenager put her hand in her own mouth to keep quiet, she could feel Gamzee's bulge rubbing against her leg. Jane began stroking Gamzee's horns, also gaining some moans of pleasure from the troll. Gamzee moved slowly to the side of Jane, lying beside her and cradling her against his chest. The troll began to take a hand to the intimate Jane, the girl followed the hand up to feel Gamzee petted over the panties, the troll smiled stupidly amused reactions of the partner.

  
"You need to calm down, sis. You do not have any special request for me?" The troll asked rising slightly.

  
"Re... request?"

  
"Yes. I do any motherfucking  desire, my Matesprit."

  
"Umm ... I do not know..." Jane tried to imagine anything that would want in the situation. She was never thinking it would be like to have sex or what their preferences positions, but she remembered something she had always found it interesting, then asked timidly. "You could use... your tongue at me?"

  
  Gamzee grinned at Jane, taking her hand and asking her to sit. Jane was up until the tea table that had brought in change, and just as she did Gamzee asked her, removing her panties and sitting slightly open for him. The troll gave her a quick kiss and started down even put between Jane's legs, the girl looked with lust the troll boyfriend start their actions.

  
"Let's see how miraculous your nectar taste..." Gamzee lightly licked her clit, making Jane shaking with a little surprise. He grabbed Jane sides to work best with her. Jane could feel Gamzee tongue moving and touching her with affection, the feeling was amazing and made the girl smile stupidly at Gamzee's pleasure. Jane propped one leg on Gamzee shoulders and started rubbing one of his horns as a reward, making the troll lose control of the movement for a second.

  
"You're a good boy, Gamzee." She played with troll's hair, feeling it gently suck the clitoris with praise. Jane laughed lightly with dominance idea, everything seemed funny when she imagined treating Gamzee like a dog doing tricks. A light Gamzee's bite took Jane away from her thoughts, the troll asked for some compensation, so Jane went back to stroking the horns. "You will be charged me later, will not you?"

  
"..." Gamzee looked up still savoring her, the troll's eyes turned so as to suggest that he was smiling in amusement. Jane sighed slightly when she realized how much he had increased friction against her, but when she thought she was near the climax, he stopped suddenly. "That was the true elixir of the gods..." The troll licked his lips, getting up to look directly at Jane. "... your turn."

  
"I know ..." Jane pretended to mourn, but the smile on her face did not fool Gamzee. The troll did not bother to sit or lie down, he stayed where he was, standing and Jane sat there against the table. The girl looked at the bulge writhing madly and grabbed experimentally licking the tip. To Jane's surprise, the tentacle had a slightly sweet taste. She wondered if it was common for the trolls, since Gamzee had a slight taste of sweet blackberries. It made the experience more interesting, Jane licked the tentacle as if savoring an ice cream, it made Gamzee moan without worrying about his voice volume. The troll took  Jane's hair and began to caress her, lost in the pleasure that was given.

  
"Motherfucker...." The troll almost cried when Jane took all the tentabulge in her mouth. Gamzee had an exaggerated way to demonstrate what he was feeling, making their expressions looked funny for Jane. "You are so good at this..."

  
  Every minute that passed, Gamzee felt his legs more and more wobbly. The troll asked Jane to stop for a while. The Human wiped the corner of her mouth dirty with a bit of genetic material from the partner, Jane looked at him kneeling in front of her and position between her legs.

  
"Take it easy ..." She asked with a little fear. Gamzee comforted her with some caresses and cuddles, trying to calm her.

  
"I will not hurt you." The troll shared a kiss on her cheek, calming Jane a little. The top of Gamzee's bulge began to explore Jane slowly, the natural moisture made everything easier for both and the flexibility of the bulge too.

  
  Jane found a strangely good feeling to have something moving erratically inside her, was good and at the same time scary. Jane was feeling any pain, contrary to what she had imagined to be a virgin, maybe it was because the bulge had a thinner tip or be flexible and moist. Jane let out a sigh of relief when Gamzee finished enter her and she still did not feel any pain. The troll felt the strange feeling tight around him, it was so delicious and confusing at the same time. However the pleasure gained from rationality and Gamzee began to seize the moment with Jane. Moving slowly and without much effort was enough to get Jane to lost in grunts. Gamzee ventured to nibble and kiss Jane's neck while whispering sweet words of love.

  
  Jane shared a passionate kiss with Gamzee. The troll used the advantage of their sharp teeth to provoke her, biting her lips and down until the clavicle. The girl pulled the troll closer, she wanted to feel him close to her, feeling that he was there welcoming her. Gamzee let out a soft moan as Jane moved her hips to straighten better. Gamzee laid her against tea table and grabbed her waist to move better. Needed as was the troll moved slowly, but his blows were strong. Jane let out a shriek of surprise when her most sensitive area was played unerringly, grabbing Gamzee's arms hard.

  
"I ... I think is there, Gamzee." She reported to the troll. Gamzee gave a smile to touch the area again, stimulating with the tip of his tentacle. "Ahh! Do it faster!"

  
"What are the magic words?" Gamzee played with a gaping smile.

  
"Oh, are you kidding that will do this now!"

  
"I do not play with this, never in my motherfucking life."

  
"You bluffing ..." Jane challenged. Gamzee let out a smile and stopped moving completely inside her. Jane lamented for a few seconds, trying to move her hips, but it was not very effective. She saw no choice but to surrender to the smug clown. "You ... can go faster, please?"

  
"Hehehe ... my beautiful Matesprit asked and I fulfill..." Gamzee made the girl blush furiously. The troll began with rhythmic and pleasant pelvic movements. Jane could feel the bulge beating inside her in all the special points.

  
  Gamzee backed up with each hand on the table to Jane's sides, looking at the human girl writhing beneath him. It felt so good to her, as if she took all the bad memories away. Gamzee hugged her tightly and began to speak strange words that Jane did not recognize, she quickly glanced at the troll and swore fleece cry, yet he grew more and more your pace.

  
"Gamzee ..." Jane called the troll, he turned to her slightly crying but smiling in the same time. Jane put her hand gently on Gamzee's face and began to whisper words of encouragement.

  
"Jane, I ... I ..." The troll could not speak, he lowered his head, hiding it from Jane. Soon the girl noticed a strange movement of Gamzee's bulge and the troll let out a groan of stasis. The almost aggressive move that the tentacle was within also brought Jane to the edge, the girl climaxed a few seconds after her partner.

  
  Gamzee faltered a little when he felt Jane was pressing against him, the feeling was inexplicably pleasant and even addictive. The troll gave a few more thrusts before retiring completely of Jane. The girl sighed relieved to feel free filling inside, Jane up to sit and saw Gamzee kneeling in a pool of their own fluids.

  
"Gamzee, what happened!?" Jane asked scared, not knowing if it was normal for a troll.

  
"Oh, shit! I knew I was forgetting something, that shit bucket..." Gamzee up rapidly throughout the groin area and thighs. The troll was covered in purple genetic material. Jane gave it a checked and realized that her condition was very similar to Gamzee.

  
"I think we have to clean up this mess." Jane observed Gamzee tentabulge start to hide in him, it was almost disgusting to watch. "You will help?"

  
"Yeah, I guess it was my fault too to have forgotten the motherfucking bucket ..."

  
"Okay, you go cleaning while I wash myself. When I get I'll help you." Gamzee agreed to the plan and let Jane retire to the bathroom. Upon leaving, he looked with some worth all the genetic material on the ground.

  
"This would make a good bucket to those bastards ..." The troll stopped whining and was quickly get some cloths.

  
  After Jane returned from her bath, she switched places with Gamzee to clean while the troll bathed. After that everything seemed in order and the two properly dressed again, the couple took their own time to rest.

  
"So how you thought it was your first time with this motherfucker?" Gamzee snuggled his girlfriend against his chest. The troll did not stop bragging for its excellent performance, at least it was what was calling the act up to date.

  
"It was great. You were great." Jane spoke fondly. "I'm getting wonder if my Dad find out I had sex with an alien, and without protection." She laughed lightly.

  
"I'm glad I do not have the ability to put maggots inside you."

  
"Haha, disgusting! I still remember when I saw you bulge."

  
"I get scared, J. I thought you had already seen me naked."

  
"Yes, but when Kurloz beat you. You were all hurt, it was not like I was watching it."

  
"Hehe, sometimes I think it's not so bad being a Makara, because we are the best fuckers of Alternia!" Gamzee almost screamed.

  
"Quiet, or they will hear us!" Jane reprove him.

  
  The troll laughed at unnecessary Jane's concern, it was obvious that she was very shy as to think that someone was listening to them. Gamzee relaxed with Jane beside him, the troll felt tired and ready for a nap. Jane was also tired, it was not yet time to sleep, but the girl decided to afford to. Both fell asleep at the same time, secure one another.

  
Meenah's Hive:

  
  The Countess of Alternia waited impatiently for the arrival of her Moirail and leader of Subjugglators, Kurloz, to arrive and give her some satisfaction on that day occurred in their hive. A blood-rust troll had invaded her quarters a few hours and tried to murder her. The blood of the invasive dirtied the floor of Meenah's room, already dry by the time it happened. Meenah wanted Kurloz see the blood, the empress of Alternia had suspicion of who the invader and wanted Kurloz bought up this theory that she had.

  
  The guards outside hit a few times, it seemed that the Kurloz had arrived. Meenah called the other into her room, just a huge troll came into her chambers, the smell of fresh blood burst into the air. The Makara looked directly at the blood on the floor, his expression changed dramatically for a pure hatred and rage face. Kurloz looked Meenah with piercing gaze, they knew who the owner of that blood.

  
"Damara was here?" Kurloz asked.

  
"Yes, and she tried to kill me."

  
"She ran away from me a few weeks and took the Gamzee with her."

  
"Looks like you were right that the young Makara was a follower of Kankri. And now what do we do?"

  
"These fuckers are starting to get dangerous ... I thought I just wanted to make people's heads to stick some shit of equal caste idea." The troll spoke indignantly.

  
"Kurloz, this is serious! They want to kill me! You have to find them first before they move forward again! And your plan to follow that Leijon?"

  
"We lost her after a few days following her, but let's take another way..."

  
"I want results! Make all subjugglators hunt if you must, but take them at once!" The countess shouted angrily.

  
  Kurloz snorted a little angry, but left without saying anything. The troll went to his hive thinking of a plan he had searched for all related to Gamzee, but all were gone. They had sought for much of those bands but, again, nothing. The Great Highblood past a troll village of low caste as he returned to his own hive. At that time of night, the movement was great among traders. All let down their heads and leaving Kurloz way to let him pass, all afraid of becoming the Highblood's victims.

  
   In the crowd, Kurloz noticed a young troll girl carrying some goods. The troll was disconcertingly similar to Damara, it seemed that her was a peasant trying to sell some ancient sculptural art pieces. Kurloz was strangely curious about the troll, there were many Megidos around Alternia, but he never saw such like Damara. The Purple blood troll decided to check.

  
"What are those things?" He asked about the strange artifacts. The troll turned to him frightened, her expression seemed surprised to fleece there, almost desperate.

  
"A-are ceramic pots..." she said nervously.

  
"Ceramics? Did you make it?"

  
"N-no, I dug up them in ruins..."

  
"Then you explore ruins? Strange, I've never seen any ruin in these parts." Kurloz watched how uncomfortable his presence affected the smaller troll. "I hope you have not stolen it..."

  
"I don't steal!" Aradia protested, quickly silencing. "I thought all the abandoned ruins, belonged to no one."

  
"I know..." Kurloz gave one last look at the girl and left. She was his new suspect, looked very promising investigates it. Upon returning to their hive, Kurloz ordered the subjugglators watch his peasant Megido quietly. From then on the plans would be taken, in the worst case, with artillery Empire.

  
Nepeta's Cave:

  
  Jane felt something touching her back, she stood awake and found Gamzee restless in his sleep. The girl moved the troll little one wakes up to him, he woke up in a cold sweat and trembling slightly, to see Jane, he immediately embraced her as if terrified.

  
"Another nightmare?"

  
"Yes..."

  
"All right. They will stop, and if not stop, I'll find a way to get them to stop!" Jane welcomed the troll scared against her and gently soothed him until he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering where is Nepeta and Equius, or what is happening with Dave and John, not worry because I am doing separate stories for these characters. Now I'm working in a fanfiction of Nepeta and Equius and what they are doing during Purple Cupcakes's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===Warning===  
> Rape scene near the end of the chapter, written in italic, so if you're sensitive to the subject I recommend you skip this part.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
CG: I HOPE YOU ARE GLAD NOW YOU HAVE A HUMAN JUST FOR YOU

  
GC: 1 4M H4PPY W1TH H3R

  
GC: WHY DO YOU CONT1NU3 TO 4CT 4S 1F 1 W4S GU1LTY TO H3R R3SP3CT M3 >:?

  
CG: I DON'T KNOW

  
CG: I THINK IS ... JEALOUS

  
GC: J34LOUS >:?

  
CG: YEAH

  
CG: DO YOU REMEMBER HOW I WAS ANIMATED FOR HAVING A HUMAN?

  
CG: IN THAT TIME, I THOUGHT I WOULD BE THE MASTER OF SOMEBODY, SOMEONE WHO WOULD RESPECT ME

  
CG: BUT NOW I ONLY HAVE TWO FUCKING DUCHES THAT ONLY KNOW SCREAMING WITH ME AND CAUSING ME

  
GC: H3H3H3

  
GC: NOT 4LL OF US H4V3 LUCK, K4RK4T

  
GC: M3 4ND J4D3 4R3 B3ST FR13DS

  
GC: 1T W4S MUCH MOR3 34SY TO DO TH1NGS H3R3 W1TH H3R H3LP1NG. SH3 L34V3S M3 WH3R3 1 W4NT 4ND H3LPS M3 TO GO 1N OTH3R PL4C3S OF TH3 HIVE.

  
CG: YOU HAVE LUCK ...

  
CG: AND KANAYA? SHE FITS GOOD WITH ROSE HUMAN?

  
GC: Y3S. TH3 TWO 4R3 GR34T TOG3TH3R, 1 TH1NK TH4T MOR3 TH4N 1 4ND J4D3

  
CG: DUDE... I'M SO FUCKED LIKE THAT? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL THOSE SHIT THAT HAPPEN TO ME?

  
GC: D3ST1NY, 1 TH1NK

  
GC: DO YOU KNOW TH4T KURLOZ'S DUD3S 4R3 S34RCH1NG N3XT TO TH3 C4V3?

  
CG: YES, WE KNOW.

  
GC: OK

  
GC: 4ND K4RK4T ...

  
GC: B3 C4R3FUL.

  
CG: I ALWAYS CAREFUL.

  
GC: Y34H, Y34H, 1 KNOW. 1 4M ONLY WORR13D W1TH YOU, 4R3 YOU NOT S4D 1N KNOW TH4T G4MZ33 GO3S TO 34RTH TOG3TH3R W1TH 4LL TH3 HUM4NS?

  
GC: 1T'S S4D B3C4US3 W3 H4NDL3 SO MUCH T1M3 W1TH TH3M, 1 P4RT1CUL4RLY L1K3 D4V3 4ND J4D3, 4ND 1'M SUR3 TH4T K4N4Y4 L1K3S ROS3 TOO.

  
CG: OK, I NEED TO TELL YOU A THING, BUT DO NOT TELL ANYONE!

  
GC: WH4T?

  
CG: I GO WITH GAMZEE TO EARTH

  
GC: WH4T!?

  
CG: TEREZI, I TIRED. I TIRED TO TRYING TO BE LIKE KANKRI, I TIRED OF ALTERNIA AND ALL THE ASSHOLES HERE.

  
CG: I WANT TO GO AWAY, AS FAR AS POSSIBLE FROM ALTERNIA AND THE OTHER TROLLS

  
GC: YOU C4N NOT B3 T4LK1NG S3R1OUSLY! 4FT3R 3V3RYTH1NG W3 H4D TO DO W1TH 4LL TH3S3 CONV3RS4T1ON 4BOUT 3QU4L1TY 4ND OTH3R TH1NGS, YOU W1LL FL33 4ND FORG3T 3V3RYTH1NG!

  
CG: IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF IT'S AN IMPOSSIBLE JOB! THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET CAN NOT CHANGE, THEN I GET OUT OF HERE AND MY FUCKING PROBLEMS FINISH!

  
GC: UNB3L13V4BL3, G4MZ33 KNOW TH1S?

  
CG: YES, WE ARE LOOKING FOR A SHIP TO LEAVE THE PLANET

  
GC: 1 AM ... V3RY 4NGRY W1TH YOU. 1 D1D NOT W4NT YOU TO G1V3 UP SO 34SY, 1 WOULD HOP3 YOU TO M4K3 MOR3 BY YOURS3LF

  
CG: I'M NOT GIVING UP, I'M JUST LOOKING FOR ANOTHER ALTERNATIVE FOR MY PROBLEMS

  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT US? 4ND OUR FR13NDS! YOUR FR13NDS! 1, K4N4Y4, N3P3T4, SOLLUX ... WH4T W1LL B3 NOW?

  
CG: I DO NOT KNOW ... BUT IF I REALLY GOES I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE FROM WHERE I STOPPED.

  
GC: >:(

  
GC: 1 W1LL F33L YOUR F4ULT, K4RK4T ...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
  After a few days while still holding the Zahhak prisoner, the Resistance began putting together plans to change they location. Kurloz's cronies had been watching the area long since Aradia's encounter. The rust blood troll had to live with the others already present there, and Sollux automatically wanted to stay as well. The subjugglators were approaching each day more of Nepeta's Cave, all had to flee as quickly as possible before being found. A plan had been suggested by Nepeta, the plan to flee to the great Alternian forests where Rufioh hid a good part of his life. Until that point, this was the best option they had and today would be the day of dividing the groups leaving for the new location. 

  
  Karkat gathered everyone in a large room near where the prisoner Zahhak was still kept, all were there, Aradia, Kanaya, Rose, Jane, Gamzee, Rufioh, Tavros, Sollux, John, Dave, Terezi, Jade and Nepeta.

  
"Let's get this over with. We have to get the jerk back there first." Karkat said turning to Nepeta.

  
"I've already told you he's not going to do anything! I talk to Equius and he said he will not turn against us! He promised!"

  
"Nepeta, I know you want to protect him, but we can't trust him." Kanaya turned to the other troll.

  
"Yeah, Nepeta. We need to move, we can not take him as if he were an animal." Terezi completed.

  
"But then I'll keep him here!" The troll suggested. Terezi and Kanaya looked at each other and then looked at Karkat, waiting for their leader to put some order. Karkat sighed deeply and began.

  
"I know you like that sweaty weirdo, but we can not leave you here."

  
"I stay and you can't do anything! This is my cave, I decide whether to stay or go!" Nepeta ran out of the room toward where the Zahhak stood.

  
"What we going to do now?" Aradia asked a little frightened. Everyone was in a mortal silence, thinking of their own plans for locomotion.

  
  Jane, John, Dave, and Jade were together except for Rose who stood next to Kanaya. Jane moved of her place to check Gamzee on the other side, he seemed worried about something, the girl wanted to check but the meeting continued.

  
"Let her do whatever she wants." Karkat finally said.

  
"You can not be serious!" Kanaya intervened. "Are you going to leave her here alone with all those monsters around?! Remember when they took Meulin? Until today we do not know what happened to her!"

  
"Do you think I do not know? But what are we going do? Drag her to the ground? Kill Equius as she sleeps for her to forget that crazy passion for that bastard!" Karkat shouted at the jade blood troll.

  
"If only he would cooperate..." Rose said. "We could take him with us."

  
"Out of question." Karkat spoke. "Let's settle this later, now we have to deal with the exit groups."

  
"I think we should start with those who are not being sought." Terezi suggested.

  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say. I think it's better for Rufioh to take Aradia, Gamzee and Jane flying." Karkat said.

  
"What?! I can not carry that much weight!" Rufioh said.

  
"One per one, you idiot! I've seen you taking other people with you!"

  
"Yes, but they were children and grubs!"

  
"Okay, okay, how about we split everyone in two and leave when it's daytime?" Karkat suggested the new plan.

  
"That plan looks better." Sollux spoke. "With groups of two we do not draw attention and by day not likely to have many subjugglators prowling."

  
"So what are the groups?" John asked. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything. Karkat gave a slight cough and continued.

  
"I think each and every one wanted to go with a person not wanted by the subjugglators." The mutant troll suggested. "Then as wanted we have Gamzee, Jane, Aradia, Tavros and I. And as unwanted we have Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi, Rufioh and the remaining Humans."

  
"I'll take Aradia." Sollux chose.

  
"I'll take Tavros." Rufioh was next.

  
"I'll take you, Karkat." Kanaya said.

  
"I choose Jane." Terezi was the last to choose.

  
"No, I want to go with Jane!" Gamzee interrupted suddenly. "I will not let her go alone."

  
"She'll be with me, Gamzee." Terezi tried to explain.

  
"Wait, who's taking my friends?" Jane asked.

  
"They will go after all the others arrive in the forest." Karkat said.

  
"Or you'd better take one with each of us." Aradia suggested.

  
"OK! GROUPS OF THREE SO! LET'S PREY FOR THE MAKARAS WILL NOT SEE US!" Karkat screamed with stress.

  
"I still do not trust you motherfuckers! Jane stays with me." Gamzee said pulling Jane closer as he advanced against Karkat.

  
"AH NO! YOU WILL NOT CLAIM NOW! LET'S DO MY WAY."

  
"Please, let's put an order here. Let's go first with the pairs already made and then decide what to do with Jane and Gamzee." Kanaya calmed the two trolls. Karkat and Gamzee parted and went to different directions without looking at each other. "Are you all in agreement?" The troll asked the rest of the people in the room as soon as Karkat left. Everyone agreed. "Okay, so we'll go as soon as the sun rises."

  
  The people in the room dispersed to get everything ready, so the room was empty and without trace of the meeting. Jane and Gamzee were packing a few more things before they left, from some clothes to the supply of gossip Sopor for Gamzee. The two remained silent for several minutes, both fearing they might be caught by Kurloz. The leading troll of the subjugglators had already been seen up the mountain looking for them, and the two had to deal with the fear of capture. Gamzee bit off Sopor's cupcake and made his belongings. Jane helped him with the rest of his clothes, as well as hers. The two of them left the room to check the progress of those who had already left the cave, until that moment the groups of Rufioh and Tavros already had arrived at the destination without problems.

  
  Karkat sat with his computer, receiving and sending messages to Sollux and Aradia that were halfway there. As soon as the troll noticed the couple's presence behind him, he gave a signal that everything was going well.

  
"Have they arrived?" Terezi appeared from a doorway.

  
"Not yet, but they're close." Karkat was typing rapid.

  
"I'll go back and take care of humans with Kanaya then." The turquoise blood troll withdrew.

  
  With time passing, the teams were going perfectly well until then. John and Dave each went with Rufioh's group and Sollux's separately, Rose would go with Kanaya and Karkat while Jade would go with Terezi, Jane and Gamzee.

  
  As soon as Aradia, sollux and John arrived at the destination, it was Terezi's turn. Everyone was getting ready to leave, putting on their blankets to protect themselves from the sun and gathering their belongings. Karkat and Terezi talked for a few minutes, the two seemed to be saying goodbye before the match.

  
"We meet there." The troll girl hugged her friend before heading toward the exit.

  
  Karkat was about to answer when a loud sound echoed from the deepest part of the cave. Everyone remained silent, the beating sounds began to get more and more frequent, soon the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard near the door where they were. A shadow passed under the door, there was someone outside and it was big. Karkat silently ordered everyone to go deep into the cave, as soon as they began to walk, the door was broken. A large subjugglator ripped the door without much effort, as soon as he saw the wanted, he gave the alarm.

  
"ARE HERE! INSIDE THE CAVE!"

  
"RUN!" Karkat shouted.

  
  The whole group began to enter the cave in despair. Jane and Gamzee remained hand in hand throughout the race, afraid to separate. The race did not last long as the subjugglators were quickly entering all the entrances of the cave, leaving all without escape. The Makaras had not yet reached the group, everyone was desperately trying to find a way out or escape through the windows.

  
"WHERE'S NEPETA!?" Kanaya asked desperately. The feline troll was not around, probably still with Equius's company, all they could do was cheer so they could escape.

  
  The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and closer to them. Jade covered her face with tears, being stroked by Rose trying to calm her. Soon a Makara appeared at the entrance of the room where they all stood, the huge troll had a manic smile on his painted face, in his hands, a spiked club perfect for breaking a few bones. Gamzee kept an eye on Jane, hoping to take the first blow as soon as the other Makara realized his presence. The subjugglator lifted the club toward Karkat, ready to crush the young troll when something quick and fierce attacked the Makara.

  
"Out of here!" It was the Zahhak who had appeared with the company of Nepeta. The two were quick to kill the subjugglator with Nepeta's fighting claws sinking the soft flesh of the neck and Equius's force throwing the purple blood troll against one of the walls. With the way clear, the group ran toward the nearest exit.

  
  The entire cave was infested with subjugglators, luckily everyone managed to leave. Outside, more Makaras waited, and with them was Kurloz. As soon as the huge troll noticed Gamzee running along with the rest of the fugitives, he began to hunt them down by himself. Gamzee looked back for a quick moment, noticing at least five subjugglators behind them. Kurloz was closer than the others, even if at a safe distance from the whole group. The young purple-blooded troll automatically separated from the group, Kurloz headed toward Gamzee, forgetting the rest of the fugitives. It would all have worked out if Jane had not followed Gamzee, the girl ran beside him without stopping. As the clown troll caught Jane following him, he immediately caught her effortlessly in his arms and led her through the desert.

  
"What are you doing!?" Jane shouted surprise at being picked up by Gamzee.

  
"It was not for you to follow me! Kurloz wants to get me, not the others!"

  
  Jane put her arm around Gamzee's neck and spat to see where Kurloz was. The adult troll still followed them at full speed, it was amazing how the two trolls knew how to ignore Alternia's burning sun. Kurloz was strong and knew how to keep up with the race, but Gamzee in his desperation to get away was exhausted. The young troll was about to let Jane run alone, but another subjugglator appeared quick and pushed Gamzee to the point of making the young troll roll several yards, letting Jane roll away from him in the process. Quick and competent, the Makaras quickly pinned Gamzee to the ground, they huge hands threatening to crush him against the ground. Jane stood up confused and stunned from the fall, she quickly retrieved the glasses that had fallen from her face and watched Gamzee being trapped by the subjugglators. The girl quickly get up and advanced against Kurloz, who stood next to the other Makaras while they arrested Gamzee.

  
  When Kurloz noticed the little human advancing against him, he immediately turned to kill her. However, turning his back on Gamzee was a mistake, the other troll was quick to get rid of the other Makaras who trapped him and retaliated by grabbing Kurloz's horns and taking his balance. The two trolls rolled to the ground, Kurloz almost crushed Gamzee with his max size. More subjugglators approached, some accompanied by archers. The subjugglators surrounded Gamzee, pulling him off Kurloz and grabbing Jane. The girl was easily subdued by the trolls who captured her, but Gamzee continued to react even with three Makaras trying to trap him to the ground.

  
"PUT THAT BRAT TO SLEEP AND TAKE THE BITCH TO THE CLAN HIVE!" Kurloz ordered. The trolls who were trying to arrest Gamzee, easily knocked him out. Jane screamed in fury, sending obscenities to the Makaras. Soon it was her turn to be knocked out, and then the darkness.

  
Makara's Clan Hive:

  
  Jane slowly opened her eyes in confusion, taking some time for the vision to adjust and work again. She was lying against something damp and uncomfortable, the girl found the strength to get up and feel her head aching as if it were going to explode. Jane looked around and saw that she was in a prison cell made of stones and bars, the place was damp and smelled of decaying bodies and had no window, the only sources of light were candles scattered on the outside of the cell. Looking around Jane noticed the company of Jade, Rose and Gamzee, who still remained unconscious, there were also partitions between the cells made of more prison bars. In the other cells were Kanaya, Karkat, and an adult troll very similar to Kanaya on the left side of Jane's cell. On the other side stood Nepeta, Terezi and Equius, the blue-blooded troll had been trapped with some sort of special handcuff that looked too strong to be broken.

  
  Karkat was whimpering against Kanaya's lap and Nepeta was trying to hide next to Equius in a corner of the cell. Jane get up and staggered into Gamzee's unconscious body and began to comfort him, stroking Gamzee's disheveled hair. She lifted her head and noticed everyone dead gaze, the only one who held her dignity was the adult troll.

  
"Where are we?" Jane asked looking at everyone.

  
"Where are we? WE ARE DEAD! IT IS WHERE WE ARE!" Karkat screamed, the mutant troll's face was dirty with red tears.

  
"The Makaras got us." The Zahhak spoke calmly. "We will probably be tried and killed in the next few days, but I do not doubt that they will torture us before for information."

  
"We are dead, we are dead, we are dead ..." Karkat kept repeating.

  
"Oh my head ..." It was Gamzee who woke up. The purple-blooded troll got up and looked around, not needing much time to figure out where they were. "Shit... we're screwed..."

  
  Gamzee looked at Jane for several seconds, the troll began to crying against Jane. The girl did not know what had happened but it seemed that Gamzee knew exactly what would happen to them, Jane rubbed the troll's back trying to calm him but with every touch Gamzee cried more. Karkat began to scream suddenly, cursing everyone in the room including the Highblood who was not present, the mutant troll began to complain about his own life and had to be calmed down by Kanaya.

  
"Fuck my fucking life, and fuck my blood color and fuck your bastards with fucked purple blood!" Karkat began to scream incessantly.

  
"Shut your mouth! My ears will burst if you keep yelling!" Terezi got up and threatened Karkat.

  
  Karkat snorted in anger but sat in a corner and remained quiet. Jane watched Gamzee squirm underneath her, she stroked the frightened troll's head and begged him to calm down. Nepeta was trying to remove Equius' cuffs with some broken bones scattered around the cells, but the efforts were futile. The place was unhealthy, besides the smell of rotten meat there was also a huge amount of scattered bones and skulls. After a closer look, Jane noticed a decomposing body in an empty cell that lay farther away from the others they were in. Jane felt her stomach twist and craving to appear, she swallowed the sensation immediately, not wanting to vomit over Gamzee.

  
"What we gone do?" Jane asked.

  
"There's nothing for us to do..." Gamzee replied.

  
"There must be something! We can not wait for Kurloz arrive, we need to act!"

  
"Damn it, Jane!" Gamzee screamed suddenly, sitting down in front of her. "They have already forced me to participate some motherfucking torture and trials, I know this prison has no escape! When they arrive they will do horrible things with us and I do not know if we will survive!"

  
"That's silly, we can escape if we try!"

  
"But I already said there's no way!" Gamzee insisted.

  
"Her Imperial Condescension will come here to judge us, I doubt we will be spared." Porrim said.

  
  Jane and Gamzee looked at each other for a long time trying to figure out what would happen, the troll turned around and isolated itself in a far corner. Jane sat down next to Rose and Jade to try to think in some plan. Porrim had started humming to Karkat while Kanaya was talking to Nepeta. Terezi was sitting against the bars and with her head down, Jane could not tell if she was awake or resting. Everyone was frightened and desperate to get out of there.

  
  Elsewhere on the surface, Kurloz watched Meenah descend from her transport ship being escorted by several guards. The Empress turned to Kurloz and approached pompously and elegantly, Meenah was not a woman who acted like a queen, but in public she struggled to look noble and superior. Kurloz led her into the hive, which he had emptied of his henchmen before Meenah arrived. The two adult trolls made their way to the throne room, where Kurloz began to talk about the prisoners.

  
"We managed to get half of them, but the other half is still loose."

  
"They caught the Megido Killer?" Meenah asked.

  
"Damara was not with them, but we got Gamzee, the human ones, two jade blood trolls, a Leijon and a Zahhak, a Pyrope and also a mutant of red blood."

  
"Red as the Sufferer's?"

  
"Yes." Kurloz said. "I did not touch any of them, I was waiting for you to come and decide what to do with them."

  
"Okay, let's see then..." Meenah suggested.

  
  The two highbloods went to the catacombs in the basement of the hive, Kurloz was descending first and Meenah was following him. The two reached a large door of the same height as Kurloz, the purple-blooded troll opened the heavy door and invited Meenah to enter. The prisoners woke up from their naps in fear and saw the wooden door slowly open, Jane watched Kurloz come in with his hideous face paint and his huge, terrifying horns. Another troll came in after him, to Jane's surprise she also knew this troll, she remembered her in the attack on Earth. Kurloz approached the cell where Kanaya, Karkat and Porrim were, opening the cell and catching Karkat as if it were a frightened animal. The little troll screamed in terror, pleading for Kanaya and Porrim not let Kurloz catch him. But the Great Highblood had taken the mutant out of the cell and now showed him to the elegant woman.

  
"That's the mutant."

  
"He is very similar to the Sufferer... he must be the leader." Meenah commented.

  
"Whether or not you should judge what had happened to them." Kurloz explained as he held Karkat's head in place.

  
"Well then, let's see ..." The troll woman said turning to the prisoners. "We have a good diversity of castes here ... Leijon, Zahhak, Meryam and even a Pyrope. I think we should first find out where the other members of the Resistance are."

  
"Yes, it's best to keep them alive." Kurloz suggested.

  
"But what we have here!" Meenah approached Jane's cell. "Three lovely human girls, so young and delicate, sadly thrown into this filth cell! I can not even imagine the horrible things these trolls did to you!" Meenah said with false sweetness.

  
"Get out of here!" Gamzee screamed suddenly, still with his back to them all.

  
"Is this the Makara you said that escaped?" The Condesce asked to Kurloz.

  
"Yes, his name is Gamzee."

  
"Can you get him out for a minute?"

  
"Of course ..." Kurloz threw Karkat back into the cell and approached the cell where Gamzee shared with Jane, the Great Highblood took the young troll and led him out of the cell without much effort.

  
"You're too skinny for a Makara..." Meenah commented taking his chin to look at the face of the young troll. "His eyes are not even purple... but the horns have a very vivid color... he's pretty cute, maybe I'll take him with me to become my special slave."

  
"NO!!!" Jane screamed, getting up and grabbing the bars of the cell.

  
  Meenah dropped Gamzee and walked menacingly toward Jane. "Why do you care about that boy?" Meenah asked dryly to Jane. "I am the leader of this planet and I take everything I want, but I have never seen a person want to defend a Makara in all my sweeps!"

  
  Jane was silent, Gamzee looked at her disapprovingly. Kurloz approached the human and looked at her for several seconds, suddenly giving a sinister and terrifying laugh. Meenah did not understand why the Highblood started laughing in hysteria, she just decided to throw Gamzee back in his cell and lock him up again.

  
"This place is disgusting." Meenah said, making Kurloz shut up. "You're awful, as disgusting as this place, Kurloz. Make these lowbloods and humans flock to the location of the rest of the Resistance, and then we'll see what we'll do with them." Meenah retired to the exit, not saying farewell to the other troll.

  
"Heheh ... Hahaha ..." The Great Highblood started slowly as Meenah left. "You two... a human and a troll in love! That must be the cutest thing I've ever seen! Hahaha!" Kurloz continued to laugh even after being leaved the prison.

  
  Jane and Gamzee stared at each other for a while, Gamzee's eyes wet with purple tears. The human girl approached the troll and gave him some comfort hugging and rubbing his back, the others who remained silent looked at each other in fear. Jane approached Gamzee's ear and asked something as low as she could.

  
"What will happen to us?"

  
"I ... I don't want to tell you." Gamzee replied.

  
"Please ... you better tell me now than I'll find out by myself later..." Jane asked. Gamzee looked at her with his wide yellow eyes and slowly spoke.

  
"He's going to torture us... but he... he does not just torture with pain..." Gamzee spoke slowly. "I'm sorry Jane ... everyone I know gets hurt..."

  
"You're not to blame for anything!" Jane hugged the troll. "He'll do something to us but I can handle it."

  
  Gamzee stared at Jane, sighing long and long. The purple-blooded troll slowly leaned his head against Jane's chest and relaxed as best he could. "Do you know why I eat sopor?" He asked her.

  
"Why?" Jane asked curiously.

  
"Since I was a child, my Lusus never took very good care of me, he left and only came back after several days... whenever he left I was left with nothing to eat, I was very small and nobody cared about a hungry brat." Gamzee started. "There was one time I was so hungry that I ate the only thing I had in my hive, the sopor... but after a while the sopor was over and I had to go out asking for food, Kurloz was the only one who helped me, But he charged me... "

  
"What did he charge?" Jane asked with a bad foreboding.

  
"When that happened I was much older, and Kurloz took advantage of my desperate hunger for me to do...  _things_ in exchange for food..."

  
"G-Gamzee..." Jane said quietly so as not to alert the others.

  
  Jane was gaping, she did not believe anything Gamzee was saying, but she turned her face and saw Terezi staring at them. The turquoise-colored troll had a keen hearing, and the couple's whispering did not go unnoticed by Terezi. Jane bit her lip in anger, she wanted to knock Kurloz and make the bastard suffer, the girl shut up with boiling rage burning inside her. Gamzee slowly fell asleep, not suspecting the growing anger within Jane, the purple-blooded troll just closed his eyes and prepared to face Kurloz the next morning.

  
  _You are Gamzee Makara and you are dreaming of an event from your past. You look outside your window, this is a rainy night with strong winds and your lusus has not appeared for more than four days. This has happened several times, but this time you do not have any more food to eat. You are thin and malnourished, your bones are almost exposed and your stomach hurts due to hunger. As a young troll teenager, you are too weak to go out and hunt and also do not want to take the risk of begging for the adults of your clan._

  
_You feel your stomach rumbling and your legs shaking with no force, you look at your deplorable state of thinness and wonder if it's all over for your short life. Your lusus will not come back and you need to eat, you open the door to your hive and observe the colored lights of your clan's hive. If you risk going there you are likely to get killed, but the hunger wins from your logic and you start walking down the beach in the rain and wind. You approach the other Makaras who do not bother with the storm, they look at you as if you should 't be there, but even then you begin to beg for some food._

  
_"Anyone have anything to spare? Anything please?" You ask meekly for the huge adults who pass by you, but no one wants to hear you. "Please ..." You fall against a wall and rest for a while, you're very weak and you're getting tired quickly._

  
_You feel your limbs heavy and your head spin, you look up and see a huge door. This is the door that leaves at the leader of your clan, he is ruthless and you doubt that he will have mercy on a young troll like you, yet you get up and open the door with difficulty. You clumsy steps and you reach the end of the great hall, sitting there was your leader, you get closer a little and he notices your presence._

  
_"Who are you, son?" He asks in his calm voice._

  
_"Gamzee... I need food..."_

  
_"You can't have anything mine if you do not pay. You need to deserve it!"_

  
_"I'll do anything..." You beg, your eyes meeting the reds of the Great Highblood._

  
_He says nothing, but he throws you a piece of lusus meat. You not wait to devour the raw meat, caring for nothing but stuffing your stomach. When you finish you stand up to thank your leader, but is he who has come to you. Crouching in front of you he grabs your chin and forces you to look him in the eye, you are afraid but you dare not move._

  
_"Time to pay, kid." The Highblood takes you in the arms and takes you to the throne, there he makes you sit between his legs and slowly unbuttons his pants. "Do not make me regret in helping you."_

  
_The goosey bulge begins to squirm near your face, your stomach turns in disgust and you try to pull away. The Highblood caresses your horns giving you unwanted pleasure, you try to pull away but he grabs your head and forces you close to him. You are very weak and can not fight for long, he invade your mouth with its slippery tentabulge, you dare not bite not to arouse his anger, then the only thing left and suck the wet tentacle. He continues to caress your horns and make you feel strange, you want him to stop but you can not do anything. He suddenly lifts you up and takes off your pants ease, showing how you had accidentally turned on, he starts to penetrate your nook with his finger and you feel the claws hurting you inside. You wanted to scream but he was covering your mouth strongly with the other hand, he fucked you with his fingers and you felt coming closer to the edge..._

  
  Gamzee woke up panting and trembling, with a queasiness rising in her throat. Everyone was asleep and Gamzee struggled not to vomit, the troll swallowed dryly as he lay in a corner of the cell. Nightmares always involved the death of his friends, but this time it was different and really scary. The troll tried to calm down, trying not to remember or think of his terrible first time with the other purple-blooded troll who had been tormenting him for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that Equius and Nepeta's part of this history is already out! You can find by the name "Trying to help you"

  The next morning Terezi was the first to wake up, the troll stretched out with a terrible backache for the bad night's sleep in the prison. She sniffed around and noticed a Makara guard watching the prisoners, Terezi crawled up to the rusted metal bars of the prison and began to sniff the prison's environment. The place had no windows and that made the air stand still and thick, the girl turned to the Makara and began to speak.

  
"Hey... hey, asshole! I'm hungry, get me something!" She said in command tone.

  
  The Makara did not look or speak with Terezi, he just snorted and continued where he was. The troll girl turned her back to the highblood and coughed a little to clear her throat, she smelled the sweat Zahhak and the sweet fragrant scent of Nepeta, the two of them were sleeping together. Terezi wondered if Equius could break the prison, the Zahhak was too strong, more than normal, and that could be a great advantage for a prison-break. But the blue blood was tightly bound with special handcuffs to deal with his brute force, to release him would need the keys. Terezi grunted in disgust at the guard, turning around and staring at him for many minutes.

  
  Jane was the second to wake up, she looked first in Gamzee to check if the troll was well, he was sleeping soundly. The human was joined by Rose and Jade in a corner of the prison, the three girls were frightened by the whole situation, but Jane had dealt with Kurloz before and was slightly calmer. The human took off her glasses to clear them and noticed Terezi walking all over the cell where she was, the turquoise-colored Troll was rolling the bones on the floor of the cell looking for something.

  
"What are you doing?" Jane asked quiet for the guard not to listen.

  
"I'm looking for some bone to try to free the Zahhak." Terezi replied normally.

  
  Jane sighed deep and turned toward the guard. "Sir, can you please bring something to eat?" Jane asked politely. To the surprise of Terezi and Jane the guard got up and left, yet there was no guarantee that he would bring food.

  
"How did you do that?" Terezi asked.

  
"I do not know..."

  
"Well, it not matter. I need to try and open those cuffs." Terezi said before picking up a broken bone and sitting on top of Equius's back to unlock the handcuffs.

  
"T-this is completely indecent! Get out of there immediately!" Equius began sweating exaggeratedly as soon as Terezi sat down on his back.

  
"We do not have time for your strange fetishes, we have to set you free... now that I think, how does your relationship work?" Terezi asked turning to Nepeta.

  
"It can be said as wild as the beasts of Alternia." Nepeta commented with a smile, making Equius moan slightly.

  
"FUCK, I'M WAKE! WILL YOU NOT MENTION DETAILS?" Karkat shouted in the other cell.

  
"Shut up, you bunch of motherfuckers!!!" Gamzee said stretching. "So, what are you doing?"

  
"We're trying to escape." Jane informed the troll.

  
"You still will not give up? I already said that there is no fucking way to get away from here."

  
"No one asked, Gamzee." Terezi spoke rudely.

  
"But I say anyway because you do not know to accept the truth." Gamzee said looking at Terezi.

  
  The other troll snorted with anger but remained quiet, turning her attention to the handcuffs. Jane went to Gamzee and settled next to him near the wall. The clown troll hugged Jane close to him and began to moan as if in pain, Jane started humming to try to calm him down but Gamzee was getting more and more agitated.

  
"What did you tell me yesterday... how can you live with it?" Jane asked, whispering.

  
"As everyone lives, you wake up, you eat, do something like talk to your friends..." Gamzee started. "My life has been hell ever since, or Kurloz was beating me or he was fucking me."

  
"And why did not you run away or try to do something? That's not life!"

  
"Where would I go? I knew no one but Damara, and after I met her, Kurloz started leaving me alone." Gamzee explained.

  
"You're nervous... you know what's going to happen..."

  
"I know ... I'm afraid the Kurloz will try to do something with you to affect me."

  
"What will I do if he tries... you know... I'm not a troll, I can not forget!" Jane said anxiously.

  
"I promise I'll try to protect you." Gamzee looked deep into Jane's blue eyes and gave her a tender kiss.

  
  At that moment the guard had returned with Kurloz beside him, the two great highbloods stood in front of the cells, but the guard stepped back to allow Kurloz to see the prisoners. Terezi, who was still on Equius, quickly hid the bone and crossed her legs and sat on Zahhak's back. The Great Highblood walked slowly to see everyone, some still asleep and others awake and cowering in the corners like frightened animals. Jane could not help but make an expression of pure hatred for the adult troll, he was disgusting and all Jane wanted to do was make him suffer. Jane did not go unnoticed by Kurloz, he walked toward her and crouched near the bars of the prison, she was hugging Gamzee and dared not stop staring at him with a look of hatred. Kurloz had already endured all sorts of people in his long life, but this was being the most hard slave he faced.

  
"You know that challenging me will only make things worse." Kurloz said, but Jane did not answer. "You and Gamzee are very sexy together, I bet the three of us are going to have fun." He faced the two youngsters. Gamzee cringed at the comment but Jane remained like an impenetrable rock.

  
  The great Highblood turned to the other prisoners who stood quietly in the prison corners without blinking, all afraid of suffering any torture from the great Makara. Kurloz got up and began to walk through the small dirty space that was the prison, watching all the prisoners closely. Among the imprisoned was Porrim, the Maryam had been arrested shortly after the other young offenders had been caught. Kurloz stared at her for a while, the jade blood troll sat and held his head high, full of dignity despite her current situation. She annoyed the Great Highblood as much as Gamzee, her face in complete serene expression, and her slightly closed eyes gave her a meditating appearance. Kurloz approached the cell where Porrim shared with Kanaya and Karkat, the Makara bowed to the prisoner's level and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him with contempt.

  
"I had given you a second chance... you lied to me, all this time you were just protecting your precious mutant child!" Kurloz fought against Maryam.

  
"Yes, I protected them from you and I would do it again." Porrim replied calm.

  
"You're just a lying bitch! I should have sentenced you to be a slave instead of giving you a second chance!"

  
"I had never asked for your mercy, Kurloz. I would never return any favor you had with me."

  
"You're going to pay for all this!" Kurloz screamed angrily. "Get the older Maryam and take her to my room now!" Kurloz ordered.

  
  Two Makaras approached and took Porrim from the cell, the troll woman was taken without any resistance. Kanaya had been desperately begging for The Highblood to leave Porrim free from torture, but Kurloz had not listened to the young one in their cells. Kurloz climbed the prison stairs quick, his minions already a few feet ahead of him holding Porrim hard. When they got upstairs, the Makaras took the prisoner to Kurloz's room and rushed her out. Kurloz entered the dimly lit room, locking the door behind him and turning to see Porrim rise slowly from the floor. The Great Highblood and Maryam stood in front of each other for a few seconds, she did not look directly at him, but Porrim stood with her head held high and staring.

  
"You're a problem, lying and misleading..." Kurloz approached menacingly, but even so Porrim remained steadfast. "When I saved you from becoming a slave I only expected one thing in return! Your damn cooperation! And you can not even do that for me..."

  
"What could I do? I'm a free troll and I have the right to choose what I do, you gave me that right."

  
"Yes, I did. I avoided you be selling as any lowblood, raped by abusers masters! That's what I gave you .. but you will not fool me anymore..." Kurloz threatened dark.

  
"What will you do? I do not care about, Kurloz. I do not need your threats."

  
"Heh, you bluff well, Porrim! Mother Grubs's sweet caretaker! Answer me earnestly, is it true that all the Meryams who take care of the Mother Grub are virgins?" Kurloz asked as he slowly approached the jade blood troll.

  
  Porrim did not answer or move, but Kurloz did not stop advancing against the woman, who was slowly sheltered back. The Great Highblood walked up to his prisoner, small and harmless to someone as big and strong as he, yet Porrim kept looking at him with hatred and rage. Kurloz smiled grimly when Porrim found herself trapped against the wall, her face showing a little desperation, she looked deep into Kurloz's eyes and looked away.

  
"I have no regrets about my choices..." she whispered to Kurloz.

  
"Serious? Strange... those were the same words that the Sufferer said before turning in my little bitch." Kurloz said before picking up Porrim's shoulder and slamming it against the wall.

  
  Outside the hive of the Makara's Clan, Cronus approached with his normal irritated temper. Never in all his long life the Ampora thought he would speak directly to Alternia's royalty, but last night he had been called into his countess's quarters, never had Cronus felt more important in his life until he found out what he had Been called. It was not exactly Meenah who had called hin to her quarters, but Feferi, the princess of Alternia. Feferi had asked Cronus to "take care" of his moirail Eridan, another Ampora much younger than Cronus and slightly more unbearable. It was not in the nature of the Amporas to live together, the truth was that Amporas could not stand with each other and would probably kill themselves if they spent much time together, but since it was a royal order, Cronus was holding himself to the max so as not to injure the princess's moirail.

  
  Eridan was just behind the older Ampora, they were surrounded by curious Makaras who looked at them strangely. It was not the first time that the two Amporas had come together to the lair of the Makara's Clan, the first time it had been in the Dark Carnival where Eridan had gotten into a great deal of trouble with a Zahhak and his Leijon slave. Cronus approached the great door of the hive and opened it unexpectedly, inside it was quiet and empty, with no one in sight. Cronus grunted in annoyance and proceeded to the corridor where led to Kurloz's room, he needed to speak to the Highblood. Eridan followed him from a distance, his purple cape clinging to the dirty ground of the hive, leaving the young Ampora irritated.

  
"I can not believe our bloods are almost the same color..." Eridan commented as he lifted the cape.

  
"You should have taken off your cape before you came." Cronus grunted. "You know Makaras are disgusting, they should not even care about hygiene..."

  
  Both Amporas crossed the many corridors until they reached a more separate door, Cronus did not wait or knock but only opened. Inside was Kurloz relaxing and in a corner with a frightened and naked Meryam, she was dirty with her own blood and looked tired, she tried to hide the violated body to maintain the little dignity that had left her. Kurloz had raised his head and looked at the two visitors, Cronus had an angry look and Eridan watched Porrim with curiosity.

  
"What are you doing here?" Kurloz asked quiet.

  
"What you mean, you said you had no right to hurt any prisoners!" Cronus spoke in a resounding voice. "Who gave you permission to rape this Maryam?!"

  
"The prisoners are in my prison, so I think they are technically mine!" Kurloz said lazily as he threw an empty Faygo bottle across the room.

  
"You know, I do not care! I just came here to get the humans."

  
"What?" Kurloz stood up a little in surprise.

  
"Humans, they are not prisoners." Cronus explained. "They came back with me and will be legally sold again."

  
"Hmm... Meenah did not tell me anything about it..."

  
"She did not need to, humans are not criminals anyway." The older Ampora said crossing his arms.

  
"They are members of the Resistance, of course they are criminals!"

  
"They were being held hostage, they are not criminals." Cronus insisted.

  
"Okay, take them then! I had no plans for them anyway..."

  
  Cronus snorted in disgust but left the room anyway. Before leaving with Eridan, Kurloz appeared with Porrim and handed it to Cronus. "Take her with you too, I'll take a nap." Grand Highblood said, shoving Maryam into Cronus's arms.

  
"Damn Makara ..." Cronus grunted irritably, he looked to the woman trying to cover herself. Cronus grunted and take Eridan's cape and give to Porrim. "Cover yourself, Maryam."

"Hey, my cape!"

"You don't needed anyway."

  
  Taking Porrim half-naked to the cells at a brisk pace, the two Amporas quickly descended the stairs and reached the prison cells. All the prisoners were still and frightened, but soon became enraged at the state of the jade blood troll. Cronus ignored all the insults and dropped Porrim roughly in one of the cells next to another Maryam. The great Ampora watched all the prisoners in the cells and quickly found the human prey together with a Young Makara. Cronus bent to say something to Eridan, but at that moment someone called the Ampora.

  
"Cronus? Is that you?" Jane called near the bars of the cell.

  
"Who are you?" Cronus asked confused.

  
"It's me, Jane Crocker! You were the troll who classified me when I got to Alternia!"

  
"Ah, you are the human cook Kurloz took that day..."

  
"Do you know this human?!" Eridan asked in surprise.

  
"No I do not know!" Cronus said irritably.

  
"Hi, Eridan!" Gamzee said suddenly.

  
"Err, hello... Gamzee..." The troll said embarrassed.

  
"Do you know him?!" Jane, Nepeta, and Equius spoke together.

  
"Damn! Eridan and I are bros! This guy loves to talk to me about his motherfucking problems!" Gamzee commented smiling.

  
"That's right..." Cronus said slowly, looking at Eridan with a smug look.

  
"No, I do not have any kind of friendship with this troll!

  
  "You're a horrible monster!" Nepeta began to scream incessantly as she tried to hit Eridan with bones and stones. Equius who until then remained lying down got up angry and began and tried to break the bars of the prison with strong shoves.

  
"What is going on!" Jade screamed in alarm, the human girl had never seen two trolls in fury and she was terrified to see the two trolls acting like wild animals.

  
"This Ampora tried to kill Equius and sell me to the Highblood!" Nepeta fought.

  
"This is a very strong accusation for someone with a reputation of a liar! You dirt olive blood Leijon!" Eridan counterattacked.

  
"Enough, we came here to take the human, not to play with a bunch of lowbloods!" Cronus cut the fight.

  
  The older Ampora opened the jail cell in anger and grabbed the girls one by one, throwing them out so sharply that it made them fall to the floor. Eridan for his part put handcuffs on all of them and held them firmly by the shoulders. When Cronus went to remove Jane from the cell, Gamzee advanced with teeth showing and tried to attack the Ampora, but Cronus kicked the young Makara into the cell again. Jane tried to loosen up, but it was impossible to fight an adult troll like Cronus, yet she tried to bite and kick the assailant, but all in vain. Eridan continued to trap Rose and Jade with their sharp claws, giving the girls the feeling that he could tear the flesh at any moment. With all the humans leaving the cell, Cronus and Eridan began to push them up the stairs, the girls reluctantly had to follow the Amporas, even fearing that they would be mistreated by them.

  
"I thought I could count on you..." Jane commented in an angry tone as she climbed the stairs.

  
"Just because I was the first troll to receive you on this planet does not mean we're friends." Cronus snapped.

  
  Jane snorted quietly and continued until they reached the top floor, Kurloz seemed to be waiting for them near his throne and as soon as he spotted the Amporas he headed toward them. The two adult trolls began to whisper to each other, none of their muffled words could be heard clearly but after a few minutes of conversation Kurloz took Jane and with him and remained. With that, Cronus and Eridan continued on their way and taking Rose and Jade with them, Jane watched the girls being carried away, their frightened looks begging for help that Jane could not offer. The human girl watched the Great Highblood smile at her maliciously, the large hand that was holding her began to move slowly as if to caress her.

  
"Stay away from me!" Jane screamed and walked away.

  
"What are you going to do? Run away? You can not run away from me, I'm faster than you and stronger too!"

  
"Even so, I will not let you touch me! Even if I have to fight with you!"

  
"You really are a naive human!" Kurloz screamed terrifyingly, the troll grille quickly grabbed Jane and knocked her down without any difficulty. The girl tried to stand up but she could feel Kurloz's hand grinding her to the ground. "You must have lived too long with trolls, it made you forget that we're still dangerous."

  
"Fuck you!!!" Jane spoke with difficulty, she felt the body being crushed against the ground while Kurloz continued to put weight against her body.

  
"You can tell me where the rest of your friends are or we can go directly to my special torture room." Kurloz threatened.

  
  Jane was silent, she was trying her best to breathe regularly, but the weight on her back was terrible, Kurloz did not know she was crushing her? Jane continued her terrifying silence, this slightly angered The Great Highblood who withdrew his hand from the girl's back and pulled her out of the ground, pulling her hair roughly. Jane let out a strangled scream of pain, feeling her head burn when her short, messy hair was pulled hard and made to come off the floor, she lifted her eyes with tears and looked with pure hatred for Kurloz, he had a look of fun in the face. The great troll loosened Jane's hair and pushed her toward the throne, making the girl fall with the force of the thrust, yet Jane tried to rise, her jaw clenching tightly to hold the pain.

  
"Come on, bitch, I'm more excited than ever to start this!" Kurloz said giving Jane a light kick that made her walk.

  
"Where are we going?" The girl asked, the Great Highblood was leading her into the hallway next to the throne.

  
"You want things the hard way, so that's how you'll get things! You think I have patience with your weak and irritating species?!" Kurloz spoke louder and louder, he was a little away from Jane right behind her.

  
  Jane was quiet so she would not get another kick, she was angry but at the same time terrified, that hallway was full of doors and curves, each one bigger and more terrifying than the other. The two of them followed to a large and horrible room, the place was filthy with colored blood on the floor, walls, and bizarre metal instruments scattered all over the place. Jane's breathing stopped immediately, she thought she would faint right there, but Kurloz grabbed her and pulled her against the wall. The huge troll looked up and down Jane, a large hand with sharp claws pressed against the girl's face and slowly cut through her flesh, leaving a risk of blood running down her face and neck. Kurloz watched the little human with her eyes closed tightly to resist the pain, the color of her blood was so unusual, so strange with its seductive and beautiful tonality, he had seen only such a color as that in a mutant troll that had already died, he Took his blood-stained finger to his mouth and tasted it, did not taste was the mutant, that blood had a horrible taste of rusty metal, that disappointed the Highblood.

  
  The Highblood turned away and began to rummage through the torture tools on the floor of the room, everything looked dirty and some parts were rusted. It was disgusting to see, Jane turned and tried to ease the pain in her cheek, she turned to Kurloz, he was still holding her back to her as she looked for something to his liking to torment her. Jane looked at the floor as well, there was a thin blade near her, the girl did not lose a second, Jane grabbed the little surgical-looking blade and approached Kurloz silently, the troll had bent down to get something on the floor and that was this enough for Jane to finish the slide on Kurloz's back. The troll gave a strange sound of pain and a little purple blood tainted Jane's hands. With that distraction the girl sped out the door, moving in the opposite direction she had come. Jane looked quickly back as she turned and saw Kurloz coming out of the door and looking back and forth, the last second the human and troll's eyes met, Jane saw the red glow flood from Kurloz's eyes.

  
  Jane followed down the corridor, she heard Kurloz's heavy footsteps rushing to catch her. She ran to the maximum and without stopping until she found an open room, Jane came in and looked quickly around, it seemed to be the room of some subjuggalator whatsoever, what caught the girl's attention was the open window. Jane approached and looked through the window, it was the second floor of the beehive, one not at all safe and with several Makaras wandering around. Jane sighed deeply and wondered if it was a good idea to die in a fall or be killed by Kurloz, no matter what choice the human would make, because Kurloz had already found her and pulled her out of the window. Kurloz grabbed Jane and threw her away, the girl tried to get up and run toward the door but before Kurloz managed to fit the same blade deep into the human's leg.

  
  Jane screamed in pain, feeling the hot blood trickle down her leg and the pain to take care of all her senses, she quickly fell and removed the dirty blade of red and purple blood and squeezed the wound tightly to block the bleeding, Kurloz noted All with morbid attention and continued to examine the wounded human girl. Great Highblood took Jane and lifted her up again, but the pain in her leg was unbearable and Jane fell as soon as Kurloz released her. The great troll growled and took Jane over her shoulder, taking her somewhere that was not the torture room.

  
"You're crazy! Trying to attack me in the back and thinking I could get away from here!" Kurloz commented angrily as he led Jane. "You are still my slave and I will not let an alien win from me so easy, you can start getting used to your new hive because here is where you will live!" Kurloz let Jane out loud in a room and locked her there.

  
  Jane got up slowly and sat down with difficulty, the girl looked at the blood leg and quickly tore a piece of the sleeve to do an improvised dressing. Even tired and frightened Jane looked around, another room of some Makara, even was neat organized beyond the various juggling pins scattered about. Jane tried to get up but fell immediately, she had lost a lots of blood and felt dizzy, the human looked at the cocoon of supor she was preparing at Gamzee's meals, an idea occurred to her. _'He told me this helps heal wounds faster?'_   Jane tried to remember, she reached one of the cocoon holes and pulled some of the green goo, Jane then gently brushed past the wound. A little more tired than normal the human decided to rest a little but still stay alert.

  
  Elsewhere in Alternia a mutant troll of brown blood landed on a large ship in the middle of the alternian ocean, Rufioh was there to settle some favors with an old friend and a member of Kankri's followers. As soon as he landed and was escorted by distrustful pirates, he was taken to the Spinneret MindFang chamber, the most famous and successful pirate of all Alternia. Mindfang remained in her armchair in her small business "office", she was a wild lady in attitude and strength and few dared to get in her way, yet Rufioh approached being escorted by the Serket's guards.

  
"Hey, doll, how's it going?" The Nitram greeted.

  
  Mindfang gave a signal with her hand and the guards left immediately, the Serket leaned back in her chair and began to speak slowly. "How dare you show your face after what you did to me?"

  
"Look, you're not the only one mad at me over my case with the Zahhak."

  
"I do not blame your ex-matesprit for hating you. Still, it made me no longer believe in prophecies made by a white ball." The pirate said in full patience in her voice.

  
"Not all prophecies should be right... but I'm not here because of it! I'm here because the leader of the Resistance was captured by the Great Highblood, we need help... a superior help..."

  
"I follow the words of the Sighless, not the words of a mutant boy."

  
"Please, Aranea..." Rufioh begged. "He was not the only one captured, several youngsters were also and humans... we need your help..."

  
  Aranea looked deeply into the lowblood brown eyes in front of him, his eyes looking more desperate than ever, his words sincere and his need real. The Serket sighed and got up, asking Rufioh to follow her to the bow of the ship. Both trolls went out and observed several sailors doing their duties, among them was a young Serket who was relaxing and watching the sea.

  
"That's my ward, she's competent and as strong as I, she'll be able to follow you and help you." Aranea reported. "Vriska, come here now!"

  
"Damn, what I did this time!" The young troll came in irritably.

  
"You will help my friend here, he needs help that can only be provided by a master of psychic forces and mind control."

  
"Help a Nitram? I do not think..." The girl said mockingly to Rufioh. "I do not need to be interacting with scum." She said with emphasis the word scum.

  
"Please, my friends need help and only someone who controls minds can help because you know, the basis of the subjuggalators is impenetrable ..."

  
  Vriska considered for some time, pacing back and forth, sighing and trying to find something she could benefit from in that deal. Serket finally lamented and said he would accept the agreement if it was paid later, with no other choice, Rufioh accepted. All that the resistance needed was to await the help of Vriska Serket.

  
Makara's Hive:

  
  Inside the dark, abandoned room where Jane was thrown, a large troll waited patiently outside. Kurloz never missed an opportunity to torment a life, it was a remedy for a highblood like him, and now he had several new prisoners at his disposal, it was so perfect and scary at the same time. Meenah could take them out of him at any moment and still needed to find the rest of the Resistance, it was so uncomfortable to have obligations like that, he loved hurting some lowbloods but when he was forced to do so he lost his grace. The Great Highblood scratched his back where the little human had injured him, it was not serious but still bothered a little, that human would still pay dearly for his insolence. Jane was still a slave to Kurloz, but she seemed to have forgotten this detail, she had never been used by the highblood since it had been stolen by Gamzee, Kurloz would be sure to blame young Makara for that.

  
  Kuloz sat in the room in front of Jane, he was waiting for the girl to wake up to start talking again. She had fallen asleep against the wall, simple and innocent, it was the humans, had she not realized that sleeping in any Makara's room was the same as asking to be harassed? The Highblood was already observing the hours with infinite patience, it was so strange to sit there doing nothing, just thinking about life and planning an interrogation. The human was attractive, Kurloz had to admit, she would undoubtedly be a big draw on his harem.

  
  Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked up, the sight took a while to adjust but soon she noticed the Great Highblood watching her intently, the girl became frightened and tried to get up but had forgotten the leg injury and eventually fell. Kurloz laughed lightly at the pathetic attempt of the human to rise, he slowly moved closer and sat closer to her, automatically making her cringe with fear.

  
"Sleep well?" Kurloz asked ironically. Jane rose slowly and looked at him carefully. "Okay, maybe we started off on the wrong foot here, but we can still get a deal."

  
"What are you talking about? There's going to be no deal here." Jane replied trying to sound intimidating.

  
"I'm trying to be patient with you, human! I'm trying not to hurt you!"

  
"Who put a knife in my leg..."

  
"Oh come on, what would you do if someone stabbed you and ran away!"

  
"It depends, what would you do if you were threatened and you were about to be tortured?" The human girl asked as she sat down again.

  
"I'm just trying to explain to you that you have no choice, you're still going to do what I want because you're a good girl..." Kurloz tried to stroke Jane's face but the girl pulled away before being touched.

  
"I'd rather die than let you do something to me!"

  
"Okay, but did you forget that I have several of your friends down in my prison? It would not be horrible if your beloved matesprit wound up ..." The great Highblood began with the passive threats. "I really do not want to waste my time here ..."

  
  Jane lowered her head and thought for a moment, she had forgotten that fact, Gamzee and her friends were still down below, now that she thought, Jane felt a pang of regret for having hurt Kurloz while her friends were hostages. "Why do you care so much about making me your slave? What do I have to do for you?" She asked indignantly.

  
"My dear, I am a highblood, it is my nature to see the misfortune of others and you are simply a walking sin in a very hot body."

  
"You're detestable..." Jane hissed.

  
"Maybe I'm wrong, but am I noticing something black thing going on here?" Kurloz tried to annoy her, but Jane stood still. "You're human, and as such you have an obligation to serve your highblood master. If you do not do that I'll hurt the fucking idiots down there."

  
  Jane looked Kurloz in the eyes and sighed, was trying her best not to cry because of the pressure she was in. "You promise not to hurt any of them?" She asked, struggling not to cry.

  
"Sure, you just have to be quiet and respect me." Kurloz gave his word and Jane reluctantly accepted. The deal was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made my own Tumblr, Caprisdulce, but not expect much things on the site, but I'm planning some fan art of this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

"They keep messing up." A humanoid with a white head sat in his armchair, beside him stood Damara, both watching a screen.

  
"You said that was not the right timeline." Damara remarked, it was more a statement than a question.

  
"This timeline is completely wrong, people who are alive should not be alive, relationships that should not happen are happening, a mess."

  
"Does that mean the green idiot will not show up?"

  
"How could he? They're not playing the game, and they never will," he said. "It's a shame to know that I'm going to live forever."

  
"Does not look so sad about it." Damara said.

  
"I have no choice, I will live my eternity by watching these people's lives as if it were my novel."

  
  Damara snorted in tedium, that creature was despicable and if it were possible she would kill him. The troll looked at the screen and saw Gamzee inside a cell, the boy was going through difficult times, that was how to stay away from him for a long time. "He's in trouble." Damara said as Gamzee appeared on the screen.

  
"And?"

  
"Is not he an essential part of the master? We should save him."

  
"No, as I said, he will not be responsible for the coming of our master. This boy will continue his ordinary life until his death comes by natural causes."

  
"Natural causes? Then no one will kill him?"

  
"Why do you care? He's just a boy."

  
"I don't care, I'm just curious..." Damara turned her angry face.

  
"Oh, my! Damara, is this feeling what humans call maternal love? That's lovely coming from you."

  
"Shut up, you stupid ball! I'm going back downstairs, I have not finished my work yet!" Damara hissed angrily, Doc just let out a giggling sound before transporting the troll back to Alternia.

  
Makara's Hive:

  
  The prisoners were kept away from the middle cell, Gamzee was sitting against the wall and hugging his knees as he stared at the door, half of the troll's face was hidden but it was enough to see his red eyes. No one had eaten for at least three days, no one had appeared, and the Amporas had taken Jane, Rose, and Jade for hours, and they were all scared and hungry. Gamzee had become sober and the lack of his matesprit had not helped the situation, now everyone was keeping away from the highblood troll.

  
  Elsewhere in the hive, Kurloz guided Jane gently, her large hand resting on the girl's shoulder as he led her into his quarters. For some time he don't had sex with a submissive slave, Kurloz remembered the little fight he had with Porrim to completely dominate her, adult trolls were very strong, trying to force things with them was the same as asking to get in trouble. The Great Highblood looked down and stared at his new human slave, humans had become very popular in Alternia and of course the Makaras wanted to test this new species the way only they knew how to do, but humans were small and fragile, it was uncomfortable copulate with them. Even so Kurloz would try again that night. Jane was the matesprit of a Makara and if Gamzee was not a total exception to the color of blood then it was quite obvious that the boy had already had sex with the human. Something about humans fascinated Kurloz, when they came to Alternia many scientists wanted to find out all about the species, but one thing especially about humans that Kurloz found fascinating was they reproductive system, the idea of combining genes and making a new life was so unbelievable for Highblood that could only be a miracle.

  
  He watched Jane and her small body, how could such a creature have such a skill, was fascinating. Kurloz turned the corner and approached the door of his room, it opened slowly and pushed Jane inside. With a few nervous and reluctant steps Jane entered, she looked around the place full of piles of soft things like cloths to make a bed the size appropriate for the Highblood. He felt a touch on her back and tried to calm down, she knew what would go, But if it did not then your friends would pay. Kurloz passed by Jane and sat on the pile, then invited Jane to sit in front of him, she slowly came and sat down.

  
"Do not be scared ..." Kurloz brought his hand to caress Jane's cheeks, the girl was beginning to cry. "Just close your eyes and imagine Gamzee."

  
"Gamzee would never do that!" Jane stammered through tears. "This is not necessary..."

  
"Maybe it's not, but I'm horny and I'm trying to fuck somebody, and you're the hottest thing I've ever seen ..." Kurloz pushed Jane down and made her lie down, then threw her body high above her.

  
"I ... I know you're just doing this to break me..." Jane turned her face as she felt Kurloz grab her arms.

  
"Maybe, but I'm just doing what nature wants me to do."

  
"Being a killer rapist?" Jane asked with irony and facing Kurloz.

  
"Come on, I'm Makara, I naturally have a higher libido! You should be more worried about Gamzee!"

  
"What are you talking about ?! Gamzee will never be like you!"

  
"Of course, if you think it's only a matter of time until he starts acting like a real Makara, when that happens his matespritship with you will not save you..." Kurloz whispered approaching Jane's face.

  
  Jane began to weep slowly, her sounds of fear giving more intensity to the acts of the great troll above her. It would be difficult for Kurloz and his nine feet tall not to crush the little human, but he would endeavor. He pushed his big face against Jane's, the girl had closed her eyes and started to cry, Kurloz thought it was beautiful and felt her bulge begin to appear, the troll came up to the curve of Jane's neck and bit the girl's shoulder lightly. The blood was not good at all, but it made the Highblood feel pleasant, he pulled away and roughly removed Jane's robes. The girl was a little surprised, tried to hide her body from the purple blood troll and began to cringe, Kurloz did not like that, he grabbed each Jane's arm and forced her to remove them from the front of her body.

  
"Do not hide miracles like your body, sweetheart. Let me see your beauty!" He insisted while Jane struggled a little.

  
  Was no escape for Jane, Kurloz was very strong and managed to dominate her. Suddenly Jane felt the warm tongue of the Highblood invading her mouth, it was disgusting, she wanted to vomit, Jane could feel her stomach twist even though it was empty. Kurloz sat Jane abruptly and took off his own robes, the bulge was very large, and as soon as Jane saw that she knew she would never fit. Jane turned away and tried to ignore the great troll who was eagerly approaching her, she felt the bulge against her back and his genetic material beginning to trickle down her back. The girl did not know how she had gotten into this situation so quick, but a high preservation instinct dominated Jane's entire body, she felt the adrenaline rush all over her body with enough energy to make her get up and try to escape from the room.

  
  Unfortunately Jane had not anticipated that Kurloz had locked the door, the leader of the subjuggalators laughed with the desperation of the girl and advanced slowly against Jane. The Great Highblood grabbed the girl's hair and forced her to bend down at the height of his bulge, Jane clenched her teeth tightly and tried to resist, Kurloz pressed harder against her and finally made her kneel. Jane felt the tentacle invade her mouth. Kurloz was laughing a little flushed as he watched the human trying to scream in despair, moved his hips against Jane's head and immediately released the girl who immediately vomited. Jane coughed trying to get rid of the genetic material that had entered her respiratory system by accident, she spat several times as Kurloz surrounded her expectantly, the Makara sat up and pulled Jane by the arm, trying to do her best position to penetrate her, In desperation Jane Punched the Great HighBlood's face a few times, was not enough to do damage, but Jane got a good position to kick between Kurloz's legs.

  
  The human moved away, she could hear the footsteps approaching, almost like the sound of death approaching, slow and cold, she looked around and then turned to Kurloz, he already close to catching her. Jane was about to try to fight when something strange happened, Kurloz's eyes began to glow in various shades of purple, the Makara began to scream as he felt a horrible pain and held his head as if to go crazy. Kurloz fought for a few seconds against that mysterious force, and when he managed to free himself from the torment, he stood up and looked around as if searching for the mysterious aggressor.

  
"Damn boy!" He roared before smashing the bedroom's door and running into the main room, Jane grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly to follow the annoyed Makara.

  
  Jane followed Kurloz into the catacombs, he was furious and screamed as if had not tomorrow, the girl approached and saw Gamzee out of the cell. Before she could intervene, both trolls entered the main hall, Jane moved on before anyone could see her, then she hid behind Kurloz's throne and saw the two highblood trolls begin to fight.

  
"You'll regret using chucklevoodoos on me, you little shit!" Kurloz moaned with his huge teeth.

  
"You're the one who'll regret playing with my metesprit, motherfucker!" Gamzee was with red and angry eyes, he advanced like a wild animal against Kurloz, grabbing the arm of the older Makara and managing to knock him down.

  
  Kurloz kicked Gamzee's leg as he fell to the ground, the two trolls began to roll and try to inflict damage on the other. At some point in the battle, Gamzee managed to bite Kurloz with his sharp teeth, purple blood began to land in the battle and stain the two angry Makaras. The fighting sounds did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Makara clan, quickly the huge main chamber was full of trolls who watched the fight making a huge commotion. Jane wanted to help but would do nothing to try to stop her sober boyfriend, she ran between the Makaras and managed to get close to the door, Jane began to consider leaving and ask for help or stay and ensure the security of Gamzee. The human looked out the open door, Cronus had left a time since Jane decided to sleep after being injured by Kurloz, her friends were in prison, but there were many subjuggalators.

  
  Gamzee split purple blood, he had taken a good punch in the face and some of his teeth had broken, but the young troll stood up and advanced to the adult with his head positioned, the horns penetrating the soft flesh of Kurloz's chest and the adult screamed in pain. Gamzee came out with difficulty of the troll, the purple blood dirtied his hair and horns and was running down the face of the young troll, he tried to strike again but the viewers did not let. Many Makaras advanced against Gamzee, before Jane knew what was happening, all the Makaras began to fight each other, some fought with Gamzee and others with Kurloz, everything had become a mess. In the midst of the confusion, Jane grabbed Gamzee by the shirt and threw him out, the sober troll seemed disoriented to have gotten out of the mess, Jane did not know what his reaction would be now that he was sober.

  
"Jane..." he gasped out of exhaustion, his confused expression turning into a frightening smile. "I missed you, sis." Gamzee got up and approached Jane.

  
"Me too..." Jane started to cry, she advanced against Gamzee and gave a tight hug. "Kurloz... he did horrible things..."

  
  Gamzee did not respond, he continued to hold her tightly in the hug, feeling Jane's feminine scent mixed with Kurloz's stench, but she was finally there. Jane released herself from the embrace and looked at the horizon and took Gamzee's hand.

  
"We have to run away and find the others, maybe we'll get saved to save the rest of the people..."

  
"Better save them now." Gamzee suggested.

  
"But we would get caught! Every Makara is here, they're sure to see half a dozen people trying to get out of the hive!"

  
  Gamzee was about to continue the discussion as the fighting sounds inside the hive stopped, the two teenagers quickly tried to hide, Gamzee took Jane and with much silence they moved away. The two teenagers went to the nearest place, the abandoned Gamzee's hive, at least there they would have some time to think of some plan. Gamzee opened the door, the whole place was dusty, they both entered and closed the door quickly, Jane looked out the windows and came back to see Gamzee, the troll was staring at something on the floor.

  
"What's the problem?" Jane approached the troll and looked where he was looking, in the corner of the room was a purple larva with the size of a human baby, the strangest thing was when the little creature turned his face to both and his face had human features . "What the hell is this?!" Jane made a face of disgust.

  
"It's a grub..." Gamzee said approaching and taking the creature as if it were a baby.

  
"A-a grub! That's a baby troll!" Jane did not know what to do, the thing was surreal and strange. "What it's doing in your hive ?!"

  
"He must have moved here, after all the hive is abandoned. His lusus must have gone hunting ..."

  
"It's so bizarre ..." Jane went to Gamzee's side and watched the larva on Gamzee's lap. "I can not believe you were like this when you were born ..."

  
"Hehe, good times ..." Gamzee laughed and brought the grub's head close to his mouth and opened it.

  
"Gamzee, no! What you doing!" Jane picked up the larva and took it out of Gamzee's hands before he bit it.

  
"I'm going to eat, it's not every day that you find a motherfucking grub without their lusus!"

  
"I will not let you eat the baby! Let's leave it where we find it!"

  
"Come on, grubs are used to a lot of things, let me eat this one."

  
"No, if I ever have a baby, will you eat it?"

  
"But I thought I could not get you pregnant..."

  
"I know, it's biologically impossible, but I can still adopt a baby and I do not want you being a baby-eating father!" Jane said as she put the little larva back in the corner.

  
  Gamzee sighed and followed Jane to the window. "Do you think I'd be a good... father? I promise I would not eat any little miracles that came out of you." The troll said.

  
"... I do not know. We do not even know if we're going to get out of this alive ..."

  
"Are you alright?" Gamzee asked suddenly.

  
"No, Kurloz did a horrible thing ... God, I want to take a shower as soon as possible."

  
"He came to ..."

  
"Not if it was not for you." Jane kissed Gamzee. "We need to help the others, we have to ask for help but how?"

  
  Gamzee looked out for several seconds, the subjuggalators were starting to scatter the place in search of the two. "I do not want him to hurt the others ..." Gamzee commented.

  
"Of course we do not want to ..." Jane said. "Maybe if we stay here for a while and wait, maybe we can think in a plan."

  
"If I had my husktop ..."

  
"Wait, the other Makaras do not have computers? What if we sent a request for help to the rest of the group?" Jane suggested.

  
"It's a good idea, but the nearest hive is very close to where they are so hanging around." Gamzee watched.

  
"Damn it, then we have to go in a further hive..."

  
"Look at this then." Gamzee took Jane to a window overlooking the sea, far away on the horizon a small island could be seen, but it was so far away that it was difficult to see. "On that island is Eridan's hive, we can swim there."

  
"But it's very far, and I can't swim very well ..."

  
"Shit, if that old goat had it here ... I'd better take you then."

  
"Can you swim?" Jane asked in surprise, Gamzee and she had gone out onto the beach and were approaching the water.

  
"Of course I fucking know, sis, but it's going to be difficult ..." A shrill sound from afar drew the attention of both teenagers.

  
  Both youngsters went back inside the hive and hid, in the distance they spotted Kurloz punching a Makara, the leader of the purple-blooded trolls seemed to be angrier than ever. Jane glanced at Gamzee quickly and pulled away from the window, both left again and entered the water slowly.

  
Meenah's Hive:

  
  A new troop of warriors were training in the fields, the training ground of the Alternian army stood overlooking Meenah's hive, its elegant mansion had its upper castle-like top and several submerged basements. The empress watched the newly recruited warriors, whenever the fleet returned to the planet several youngs were recruited, the same would serve to invade new explored planets. The new planet Earth was with great plans to serve as a point of embarkation, Meenah intended to transform Earth into a second Alternia because of its pleasant climate and great oceans. The countess stepped back from the porch where she watched the recruits and went back inside, everything was as still as ever, in a well-chained corner and detained was a whining Captor, the poor creature had had the spirit broken by the death of his best friend and now Served as The Helmsman of the main invasion ship.

  
  Meenah approached the frightened man, his eyes were bandaged with special glasses that would not allow him to use his powers against her, Meenah bent down and began to caress the poor Captor's face. Meenah did not want serious commitments to anyone, she did not want a king by her side to share her spoils, and solitude could be solved with the company of an obedient slave. She was looking at his beautiful specimen, as she often did, but a disturbance stirred the air of the room, Meenah stood up and saw a familiar face of a daring Megido.

  
"You again... what do you want!? How did you get here!?"

  
"You're so pathetic... how can you irritate so many people and stay alive after all this time?" Damara started to move forward against the Peixes. "How did no one try to kill you before me?"

  
"Just say what you want! Money? Jewels? Freedom?" Meenah started to retreat slowly. "Are you a mercenary? Because if it is I can pay more!"

  
"I'm not doing it for money, Meenah."

  
"You think you know me so much that you call me by my first name... after all, who are you?" Meenah drew back a little longer, almost reaching the trident against the wall.

  
"You do not know me on that timeline, but it does not matter, I just want to have satisfaction in killing you."

  
"Are you crazy? Without me, my lusus will release the vast Glub! Everyone will die!" Meenah reached the trident.

  
"Good thing the creature is dead." Damara spoke slowly.

  
"Dead? You can not kill..." The countess was coming into psychic contact with the creature, but no sign can be felt. "What ..." Meenah said in surprise.

  
  Damara quickly lifted Meenah while distracted and threw her against a wall, the woman of noble blood was thrown so hard that a little blood began to trickle through her mouth. The Countess rose quickly and tried to fight back by throwing the trident against the rusty blood, but Damara simply shifted instantly. The lowblood continued to advance, and Meenah did the same with the trident in hand, the two trolls met with strength and with unparalleled speed Damara disarmed Meenah instantly. The highblood was kicked to the ground and her long hair clutched tightly, Damara trounced Meenah close to her face slowly and began to pierce the countess's heart with the magic that came out of the wands.

  
"For all your versions that made me suffer, you'll be the Meenah who paid for them ..." Damara whispered before killing the countess completely and throwing her to the ground.

  
  The troll of rust blood rose and walked to the frightened Captor on the floor who had seen all the action quiet. "Can you leave here if I set you free?"

  
"Why would I do this ... my friend died ... all of them ..."

  
"There are still others who continue with the teachings of Kankri, why do not you go with them?"

  
"I have no other purpose ... I should have died sweeps ago but she would not let... please, can you kill me?"

  
"Do you want to die?" Damara asked in surprise.

  
"Yes, I want to get this over with..."

  
"Ok ..." Damara said a little apprehensively. "But know that death can be worse now ... because, well, she dead too." Damara pointed at Meenah's body.

  
"No matter, I just want to rest after using so much of my powers." He let himself be more comfortable and waited.

  
  Damara sighed a little, looking sideways and feeling a little guilty, after a while she closed her eyes and threw a beam of powerful magic into Captor's head, he died instantly. Damara opened her eyes and was once again in the green mansion, now it was time to prepare for the next target.

  
Makara's Hive:

  
  Kurloz gritted his teeth heavily as he paced the hive, his soldiers still yelling and cursing at each other trying to blame someone for the two prisoners' escape.

  
"No one saw them leaving! We were just trying to help you, sir!" One Makara tried to explain.

  
"That's a lie! I saw two of you attacking Kurloz!" Another counterattacked.

  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kurloz punched a nearby wall and turned to the Makaras in the room. "I just do not kill every one of you fucking bitches because I'm going to need everyone to look for the brats that escaped! No matter what they do, they have to be alive!" Kurloz roared and all the Makaras went out in search of the fugitives.

  
Eridan's Hive:

  
  Gamzee arrived exhausted in the sand of the islet with Jane helping him out of the water, the troll had helped the girl to swim for a very large extent and now Gamzee was panting and tired. Jane helped the Makara push up to the dry sand of the island, she watched the huge shipwreck that was half buried in the sand of the island, she caught Gamzee and tried to encourage him to walk.

  
"Come on, we have to find your friend!" Jane was trying to get Gamzee up.

  
"Wait ... I'm so tired ... give me a minute ..."

  
"We do not have a minute! Get up!"

  
"Calm down, I took you on my back for almost a mile, give me some fucking time ..." Gamzee lay on his side as if to doze off.

  
"You joking..." Jane snorted in frustration and decided to go it alone.

  
  The girl climbed the carved stairs into the rock and went to a door, she knocked a few times and waited patiently but no one answered, Jane growled angrily and knocked on the door so loud that the sound spread all over the ship, it was impossible for anyone to not hear . After a few seconds a voice echoed from inside the door.

  
"Damn animals! Trying to invade this shit ship!" The voice grew louder until the door suddenly opened and Eridan appeared with a blue gun in his hands. The troll froze as soon as he saw Jane and looked around to see if she was alone. "What do you want here?" He asked, more confused than angry.

  
"My friends and a computer!" Jane pushed Eridan out of the way and entered.

  
"Hey, you can not invade my hive!" Eridan jumped in front of Jane and tried to stop her from proceeding.

  
"I do not care anymore! I'll break in and get your computer!" Jane again pushed Eridan out of the way.

  
  The violet-colored troll continued to complain and scream along the way, but Jane ignored him completely, the girl went to a room and saw a desk where she had a computer, she quickly went and turned on the device and started searching for any one of their friends.

  
"This is absurd! People have no more privacy in their hives, even slaves are losing respect!" Eridan complained.

  
"I'm not a slave of anyone! And instead of you crying, you could bring my friends here!" Jane snapped angrily.

  
  Eridan fell silent and looked a little more angry, he took Jane's arm and pulled her away from the computer, so that he could inflict some harm on the human, Gamzee appeared and pulled Eridan through the horns until the other troll released Jane.

  
"Not in the horns! Not in the horns!" The Ampora began to blush a little surprised.

  
"Sit down, bro." Gamzee said as he pushed Eridan to the floor and checked the computer.

  
  Gamzee and Jane started looking for any online friends through Gamzee's account, but it looked like no one was online for a few days. The couple looked at each other for a few minutes and began to redo the plans.

  
"What are we going to do now, meet everyone, or ask someone for help?" Jane asked as she looked at Eridan on the floor.

  
"What about your friends?" Gamzee asked.

  
"You know where they are?" Jane asked Eridan.

  
"They're on the other side of the island with Cronus."

  
  Jane did not wait to go to find Rose and Jade, the girl was being accompanied by Gamzee and Eridan, the three reached the other side of the island and just as young Ampora had said, Cronus was with Rose and Jade, they seemed to be expecting something on the beach. Jane approached and as soon as the other two girls saw her, they started to come to Jane. The three girls hugged each other and greeted each other cheerfully.

 

"It's good that you two are well!" Jane said hugging the two friends.

  
"We were so scared to never see you again!" Jade whined.

  
"Ah, girls ... I'm so ..." Jane started to cry and was comforted by the other two girls.

  
"What happened, Jane?" Rose asked a little worried.

  
"I ... I feel terrible ... I need someone to talk to, I think ..." Jane commented. Rose and Jade looked at each other strangely but did not argue, the three of them went inside Eridan's hive while Gamzee explained the situation to the two Amporas outside.

  
  After explaining to Cronus what was happening, Gamzee went to look for Jane inside the hive but she was not the first girl Gamzee found, Jade was crying in the hallway. The girl was sitting on the ground trying to hold back the tears, she turned to Gamzee who was looking at her.

  
"What happened?" Gamzee asked.

  
"She did not tell you?" Jade replied between tears.

  
"No, what happened ?!"

  
"Maybe she does not want you to know .... Oh, poor Jane!" Jade started to cry again.

  
  Gamzee slowly peered into a doorway next to Jade, inside was Rose rubbing Jane's back as she murmured a few words to calm her down. Gamzee approached slowly and sat down opposite Jane and tried to comfort her too.

  
"Can I talk to you?" Rose asked Gamzee.

  
"Err ... yes ..."

  
  The two drew back a little from Jane, and Rose began speaking softly to Gamzee. "Listen, she was ... abused by the guy who sent us to the prison ..."

  
"Kurloz ..."

  
"She's ... very upset. What she needs most now and try to calm down and you stay with her ... I'll stay with her as long as necessary ..." Rose commented.

  
"I'm going too, but I'm worried about the rest of the people. Kurloz might end up hurting them."

  
"So I do not know what we can do ... she's not in the condition now .."

  
"I'll find a way ..." Gamzee said before going next to Jane.

  
Alternian Forest:

  
  The rest of the group was trying to remain calm after the disappearance of more than half of the Group, Sollux had taken over as temporary leader and was trying to keep the rest of the group under control. Everyone was screaming and asking for a rescue battle, Rufioh was arguing with Sollux and John, Aradia watched them all push themselves and almost into an ugly fight, she could not stay in the midst of screaming for a long time.

  
  Aradia left the temporary hive where they were, a small village where the hives were built into trees, the troll girl sat on a branch and tried to calm down after the screaming. She was as stressed out with all this as the rest of the group, the worst thing was the fear of not knowing if her friends were okay or if something worse had happened. Aradia rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, she looked at the moons that formed an almost invisible scratch in the sky and then looked down where several lowblood trolls were walking through the streets, among the people walking around were a pair of minimally curious trolls, a adult Zahhak and a Leijon. Aradia stared at then and tried to look better, she almost fell off the branch and was seated and quickly stood up.

  
"Meulin ...?" The rust blood troll whispered in disbelief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can have a thing for relax
> 
> https://caprisdulce.tumblr.com/post/155629818395/thing-a-did-for-my-fic


	10. Chapter 10

  After spending the night in Eridan's hive, Gamzee, Rose and Jade gave Jane time to calm down, after a night's sleep, the little group was more prepared. The four of them stood outside on the small island of the wreck, Gamzee was talking to Eridan and the girls stood together a little farther apart. Jane looked around the beach of the small island, Cronus was approaching to her and the girls.

  
"Have you calmed your strange female heart?" Cronus asked with irony.

  
"For those who do not consider me a friend you are trying to talk too much." Jane snapped back.

  
"Do not get me wrong, I'm just passing by and I decided to bother you a bit ..." Cronus turned his head in disgust.

  
"That's good because I really wanted to talk to you." Jane said before moving away from Rose and Jade.

  
  Cronus followed her curiously, when they were farther away they began to talk. "What do you want now?" Cronus asked rudely.

  
"I wanted to ask you a question ... do you hate Kurloz?"

  
"Yes, I always hated."

  
"Well, I and my friends also hated he! I was wondering if you and I could not ... you know ... make some deals ..."

  
"It's not that simple, his the moirail of the leader of this planet! Do you really think I would go unpunished if I killed the second most important person in Alternia !?"

  
"I know, but you could at least help us! Mutually I say ..." Jane continued. "Gamzee always tells me that noble blood trolls are dangerous, but you look different ..."

  
"Then you have a horrible sense of perception." Cronus turned his head a little flushed.

  
"Okay, I tried, but you will remember this conversation and you will have regretted not having accepted my offer." Jane walked away.

  
  The group gathered at the edge of the beach, Eridan had loaned some giant seahorses that would serve as horses for them to cross the sea, all climbed on their beasts and went to Gamzee's hive again.

  
  Cronus watched as the group of youngsters set off toward the mainland, he was thinking of the human's proposal end Kurloz, it was tempting but very risky. The older Ampora contemplated for a moment, that little human and her insistence was beginning to bother him and he did not know how. Eridan stood next to Cronus as they watched the visitors disappear into the horizon.

  
"They're giving too much trouble ..." Eridan commented.

  
"Yes, I think I'm going to the mainland tomorrow, there's something I want to deal with Kurloz." Cronus said before stepping away and preparing to return to the sea.

  
Makara's Hive:

  
  A small, agile turquoise blood troll swiftly entered the main room where Kurloz stood, the messenger troll left a letter to the Great Highblood and left as quickly as possible. Kurloz picked up the letter and tore it uneasily, he took the letter from the inside and examined it.

  
_For all members of the High Class:_

  
_We regret to report that Her Imperious Condescension was found dead the previous morning with attacks of psychic appearance, her yellow-blooded Helmsman was also found dead in the same room as Her Condescension as well as her lusus. We also regret to inform you that Princess Feferi is missing a few days and anyone with information about the princess, highblood or lowblood, will be rewarded with great wealth._

  
  Kurloz reread the letter three times to make sure he was not crazy, he let the piece of paper fall from his hands and for a moment he just froze with the information. _'Damara ... that bitch did this ... how did she manage to kill Meenah and her lusus?'_   Kurloz wondered a little nervous. The Great Highblood leaned his head against his hand and thought deeply, without Meenah or Feferi, Alternia was now an unowned planet until a new troll of fuchsia blood born, but still it would take several sweeps for someone to ascend royalty. Kurloz grunted in disgust, nothing would change on that planet, in the end Meenah was just a violent troll full of followers, Alternia would still be the same and Kurloz doubted that someone would shed a tear for her, he knew he would not. The purple-blooded troll wondered if anyone would bother to find Feferi, probably not, the girl would be a waste of time mainly because there should already be a new grub hatching, no one would care about the princess.

  
  Kurloz grunted and relaxed on his throne, the Highblood was stressed with the escape of two prisoners, but with Meenah's dead there was no more need to care for Kankri's followers, Kurloz decided he would not worry too much about it at the moment.

  
Gamzee's Hive:

  
  The four teenagers stepped on the wet sand of the beach and went inside Gamzee's hive quickly, upon entering they encountered a raccoon-like creature that looked after the small grub that Jane and Gamzee had found the other day, the creature Hissed a few times and picked up the grub and ran out of the hive in a hurry.

  
"It seems they do not want to live here anymore ..." Gamzee commented.

  
  Jane and Rose went to the window where they gave a good view of the Kurloz hive's, they had to plan something to free the others and escape. Gamzee did not seem concerned about anything, he had not been moved to help, almost as if he had given up and this was starting to anger Jane.

  
"You could help us with a plan, too." Jane turned to face the troll.

  
"What do you want me to do? There's no fucking way to get them out of there!"

  
"It does not matter! We have to try to help them! They are our friends, do not you feel bad for Karkat to be there?"

  
"A little, but..." Gamzee's voice trailed off.

  
  Jane sighed deeply and turned to the window with Rose, Gamzee for his part went up the stairs and saying nothing. The three girls continued to observe and plan a rescue all night, gradually the exhaustion caught everyone and they were forced to go to sleep. Jane and the girls went to a room on the second floor and Gamzee slept in another room next to where it was formerly Damara's room. Jane entered the room where Gamzee relaxed before going to sleep.

  
"Gamzee ..." She called but he kept backing to her. "It's okay for you to have a little hope ... even if you think we're not going to make it, you have to remember that we're still going to keep trying ..." Jane said. Gamzee said nothing, he just bowed his head ignored the girl. Jane sighed and left the room to sleep.

  
  Jane had woken up with a strange nightmare where she pursued by Kurloz. _'Great, now my life will be based on nightmares with that monster.'_   She thought. The human felt her mouth dry, she decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. As she walked in the corridors to reach the stairs, Jane looked out a window where she had a good view of the Kurloz's hive, it was still night but the sun was almost out and it was bright outside. Jane approached and saw several Makaras wandering near the main hive, but a purple figure passed in Jane's view causing her to be frightened, looked like someone who was going from the beach to the main hive, after looking at the figure better, Jane realized that It was Cronus and he was heading towards Kurloz's hive.

  
Kurloz's Hive:

  
  Cronus gritted his teeth tightly, an enraged latent feeling taking over his senses as he approached the sprawling crowd of Makaras. He held his weapon firmly in his hands, today would be the day that Kurloz would die. The leader of the Makara clan was in the midst of his lackeys, he folded his arms and gave Cronus the chance to start the argument.

  
"You are responsible for this! Our queen was killed by your Megido slave, your responsibility!" Cronus shouted angrily.

  
"Who cares if Meenah is dead! You were the first to speak of it since they found her body!" Kurloz snapped.

  
"You fucking Makara! You can not even cry over the death of your Moirail! You do not deserve to be the leader of the Subjugglators!"

  
"Take care of your soldiers of violet blood that I will take care of my soldiers of purple blood!" Kurloz said before taking a few steps closer to Cronus.

  
"You still do not know, do you? As Alternia's second most important troll, you will have to lead the soldiers of this planet to conquer other worlds!"

  
"Screw it! It was Meenah who wanted to dominate the galaxy, I'm not leaving this planet!"

  
"You did not deserve the responsibility yourself." Cronus spat the words with hatred.

  
"Well, if it's over then go away."

  
"Not yet, I need to know if you've find the other followers of the Sighless yet."

  
"Fuck it, I will not care about those little shits! Meenah was the only idiot who cared and was afraid a bunch of scum would put the highbloods down!" Kurloz said before turning and walking away.

  
  Cronus gritted his teeth and bit his lips, wielding the weapon to the back of the Highblood, as soon as he was about to fire, a strange force took hold of Cronus's body. Nothing was moving, everything was paralyzed and before realizing the Ampora came face to face with Kurloz. The Great Highblood took the weapon from Cronus's hands and threw it away, then he kicked Cronus so hard that Ampora knelt in pain.

  
"Trying to shoot me in the back? Hehe, I expected something more creative from the guy who threatened to kill me all those sweeps ..." Kurloz grabbed one of Cronus's horns and made the Ampora troll look at him. "You always say I'm a joke of highblood, but you're the real joke!"

  
  Cronus bared his teeth and prepared to attack Kurloz, but the Highblood grabbed the Ampora and punched him with a strong and precise punch that made the other troll spit some teeth. The Ampora then pulled each of Kurloz's hands holding each side of his face tightly, Cronus looked at the Highblood one last time before an infernal pain hit his eyes. Cronus could feel Kurloz's sharp nails getting into his orbits, he screamed over and over until the tip of his claws hit the other side and stung his skull, he was then thrown to the ground, everything was dark and no matter how much he blinked He still did not see anything.

  
  Kurloz started to giggle, Cronus's two eyeballs tucked into his blood-claws, he threw the things on the ground and stepped on to make a mess of a purple goo from Ampora's eyes. He turned and Cronus tried to get up, but his whole sense of balance was taken away, he was staggering from side to side with nothing to lean on.

  
"Hahaha, look at this fish out of the water!" Kurloz started to push Cronus while the other Makara chortled in amusement.

  
  Cronus had lost all balance, he could feel hot blood wetting his face and down his neck, he tried to ignore the ominous chuckles of the subjugglators and leaning on something to feel some balance, but he felt hands pushing hard and he fall unprotected. The Ampora was soon being ridiculed by the entire Makara clan, carrying kicks, thrusts and bruises made by sharp things. When Cronus thought he was about to faint from dizziness and headache, a force grabbed him by the horns and whispered in his ear.

  
"If you can get back to sea before the next night, then maybe I will not kill you." It was Kurloz's voice.

  
  So the Makara let him go and let his minions play with the blind and stunned Ampora. In the distance a human watched in astonishment.

  
Vriska's Hive:

  
  Vriska was scouring various papers to put together an invasion plan in the Makaras territory, it would not hurt to make her reputation for being a bit worse, after all, the Serket lived to become a pirate as famous as her master. Vriska watched the plans, they were elaborate, but there was no fighting force to do it all. The Serket bit her lip and turned to the computer, it did not hurt to ask him for some help.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
AG: eriiiiiiiidan

  
AG: Come on, answer me, I know you're there

  
CA: wwhat do you wwant?

  
CA: I thought you said you nevver wwanted to talk to me again

  
AG: And you think I'm having this conver8tion of my own free will?

  
AG: Spar8 m8! Like I wanted to waste my time with you. I just wanted to ask you for a professional help.

  
CA: It depends on wwhat help wwe're dealin wwith here

  
AG: We are dealing with an invasion, an invasion against the makaras's hive

  
CA: Are you crazy !? Nobody invvades that place and leavves alive to tell the story.

  
AG: 8ut would you do it if there was a payment?

  
CA: No, I do not wwant to havve anythin to do wwith it.

  
CA: I'm too busy lookin for fef since she disappeared

  
CA: I'm startin to fear the wworst ...

  
AG: Well, it was inevita8le that she would actually be killed

  
CA: She is not dead! She's somewwhere on this planet and I'll find her!

  
AG: yeah, yeah. 8ut what about my help?

  
CA: I already said no! You should havve thought twwice before you betrayed me with that zahhak!

  
AG: it was not treason if we were not and we were not kismesis, 8esides that I did not want to have you near me after I discovered what you did

  
CA: Oh, wwhat did I do ?!

  
AG: You know very well what I'm talking a8out! You bought slaves just to rape them one night and then kill them the next morning!

  
Ca: wwhat! This is an absurd lie! Yes I already killed some people but ... wwho in Alternia nevver killed anyone? I nevver raped anyone and wwhoever said that is a liar!

  
AG: 8ther way, eridan. I already regret asking you for help.

  
CA: It's serious! I did not buy slaves to rape them, I bought them to kill them! You havve to believve me!

  
AG: okay, anyway, you can contact me if you want to help me later

  
AG: Goodbye

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  Vriska sighed, maybe a quieter mission was better, she decided to put some sneaky practices on the mission.

  
Gamzee's Hive:

  
  When what happened with Cronus happened, Jane was too far away to see what had happened, but she could see that the adult troll had somehow been mistreated by Kurloz. Not sure what had happened, the girl just went back to sleep, but a worry kept tormenting Jane. It must have been a few hours after the run, Jane continued to turn uncomfortable in bed, she decided to get up and walk a little to relax. The human girl looked out the window, Alternia's sun shone brightly outside and no Makara could be seen, but Jane could see a solitary figure in front of the Makara clan hive.

  
  Jane focused the vision as best she could, it was him, it was Cronus alone and under the dangerous sun. At first Jane wondered if Kurloz had not trapped the Ampora open-air to suffer with the sun, thinking about it, Jane quickly went downstairs to help. The girl took a shirt from Gamzee that had been abandoned on the first escape of the couple with Damara, Jane put the dusty garment over her head and left.

  
  The air was hot like a desert, the sand on the beach was so hot that Jane could feel her sneakers heating over the sole. She quickly crossed the beach and reached the field where Cronus stood, he was kneeling and with his back to her, he looked battered and dirty as if he had been stepped on and kicked. Jane slowly approached with care, she circled the Ampora and saw his face covered in dried blood.

  
"Cronus?" Jane called softly. The gills of the Ampora moved a little, it was hard to know if he recognized Jane's voice. "Quick, we have to get out of the sun!" Jane said grabbing Cronus's arm.

  
  He could feel small hands catching him and guiding him, Cronus saw no alternative but to follow the person who helped him. He staggered being guided by the human girl, he could feel the sand beneath him and then a cool shadow.

  
"Come in before some Makara sees us ..." Jane put Cronus inside the hive and he immediately sat down.

  
  Jane locked the door and looked out the window for a few seconds to make sure she had not been seen, then she turned to the troll sitting in a corner next to the door, his eyes were closed and bloody and he looked very tired. Jane came over and sat between Cronus's open legs and tried to examine his eyes.

  
"Could you ... open them up a little? I need to see how bad is ..." Jane said putting her hand gently over Cronus's face.

  
  The Ampora stood for a few seconds but slowly opened his aching eyelids, he could hear Jane gasp in surprise to see the two empty holes where they should have eyes. Jane bit her lower lip and thought about what she should do, she quickly picked up a piece of cloth and some water.

  
"I have to clean this up ... so keep quiet, okay?" She put the damp cloth on Cronus's face and began wiping away the dried blood. "Damn ... what they did to you ..." Jane lamented looking at the blindness holes in Cronus's face.

  
  Suddenly the Ampora grasped Jane's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I do not need the pity of a red blood alien!" Cronus hissed before getting up and trying to walk, but with the lack of balance he immediately fell.

  
"You need to learn to let people help you ..." Jane commented as Cronus sat down.

  
"What's the point ?! I'm blind and I'm going to die anyway!"

  
"Why do you think you're going to die?"

  
"Because I'm blind! I can not get food, I can not go back to my hive ... I can not even stand ..."

  
"It's okay, Cronus. I'll help you ..." Jane put her hand on the troll's shoulder.

  
"Why do you care? Just because I was the first troll to receive you on this planet ?!"

  
"No, I ... I do not know, okay ?! I do not know why I want to help you, but I think ... you kind of ..."

  
"Me what?"

  
"I do not know ... you kind of remind me of my Dad ... even if you guys are completely different! Maybe because you're an adult guy, I really do not know ..." Jane commented.

  
"I do not want you to think in me as your human daddy!" Cronus turned his head and blushed a little.

  
"Okay, but do not call daddy again. It's kind of weird ..."

  
"Why?" Cronus asked confused.

  
"It does not matter, just let me clean your face!" Jane said putting the cloth on Ampora's face again.

  
  The two remained silent for several minutes, Jane always wiped the cloth and returned to Cronus several times. The troll remained silent, he only felt the human girl touch his face and several times and grab his chin to turn his face and fleece from other angles, all he could do was remain still.

  
"You're a mess ... we should take off that cape..." Jane quickly removed the dirt cape from Cronus's back. "Your hair is also very messy ..."

  
"You're what? My lusus? I know how to take care of myself!"

  
"Fine, then go upstairs and take a shower." Jane said getting up and crossing her arms.

  
"Stop practicing your human irony!" The troll tried to get up.

  
"No more barking! Let's go upstairs and give you a bath!" Jane said before taking Cronus's arm and leading him up, he followed her staggering and stumbling down the stairs.

  
  As they reached the bathroom in the hive, Jane noted the situation a little, Cronus could easily fit in the bathtub, but Jane had not thought of the fact that she had offered to bathe in a seven feet tall blind troll with no sense of direction. Jane looked at Cronus standing by the door and into the tub, she repeated this process a few times and concluded that she had taken a lousy course of choices.

  
"So ... we're in the bathroom, do you think you can take a shower by yourself?"

  
"I guess so..." Cronus took a step forward and banged his head on the door, the huge troll tried to bend down but almost slipped. "I am fine!" He said leaning against the sink.

  
"Okay, okay ... so I'm going to stand here at the door checking if you're not going to crash ..." Jane said turning around.

  
  Cronus grunted and began to remove his clothes, Jane did not dare look, she knew that trolls had no visible reproductive organs when they were not exited, but it was still strange to look at. After a few seconds of silence, Cronus tried to get into the tub, only after a few attempts did he succeed. Jane dared to peek into the bathroom, Cronus was moving his arms in the air for the water crank, Jane looked a little embarrassed but went in and opened the water for the troll.

  
"Were those scars already there?" She asked, noting the wounds on Cronus's body.

  
"Yes. I got into a lot of fights ..."

  
"What kind of fight?"

  
"Fight for food, to relieve anger ... things like that." Cronus commented.

  
"Why do you fight? Is not it easier to act in a civilized way?" Jane asked more to herself than to Cronus.

  
  Cronus did not answer, he was silent with a strange sensation in his chest, something strange and crackling like fire. The Ampora turned his head where he thought Jane was, for a moment he wished he was not blind to see her one last time. The troll coughed a few times and ducked his head to hide his flushed face, he shook the water that covered him from the waist up and felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

  
"I'd better help you rub your back ..." Jane said as she reached for the sponge on the other side of the tub.

  
"I AM NOT AN ELDERLY!!!" Cronus screamed in embarrassment before getting up quickly and trying to get out of the tub, he managed but slipped and fell before getting out of the bathroom.

  
"Are you alright?" Jane asked with a bit of irony.

  
"No, I'm not alright! I'm blind, I'm naked and I'm lying on the floor! Do I look like someone who's alright!?" Cronus stood up again but this time he let Jane guide him out of the bathroom and wrap it in a towel.

  
"Calm down, Grandpa, if you get too angry, you'll end up feeling ell..."

  
"Oh my God! You just made a fish pun with me ?!"

  
"Hahaha! Sorry, but I could not resist! I saw you falling all wet on the floor and I remembered ells, hehehe."

  
"Never do this again!" Cronus gritted his teeth.

  
  After drying and dressing the Ampora and putting he in a quiet place to sleep, Jane returned to the upstairs and returned to lie down with Rose and Jade. The girl giggled as she remembered the joke she made, which reminded her of the challenges she was having with John about who was the first to laugh. Jane slowly closed her eyes and slept smiling, the next day she would have to save the energies to explain to the group about the blind Ampora sleeping in the kitchen.

  
Doc's House:

  
  Damara was sitting against a table flipping her red lipstick and watching herself in a small pocket mirror, her young assistant Peixes sat on a nearby couch and looked a little uncomfortably to the sides. Feferi never liked coming to the green mansion, it was strange to be there and especially to be in Doc's presence, he was strange and the young troll did not like that he was around.

  
"Do we really need to be here?" Feferi turned to Damara.

  
"Yeah, I have to make sure that idiot is not mad at me ..." Damara replied by applying another layer of lipstick.

  
  Feferi cringed again, it had been a long way since she had met Damara and started helping her kill Meenah. The Older Peixes was a tyrant and her death would bring more joy than sorrow to Alternia, Feferi sighed and began to regret not having contacted Eridan, he should be worried.

  
"I appreciate the patience of the two ladies, unfortunately I had to deal with an urgent matter." Doc said adjusting his tie.

  
"Watching silly nonsense, probably." Damara said angrily.

  
"Nothing that happens in paradox space is silly." Doc exclaimed and turned to Feferi. "Princess Peixes, it is an honor to receive you at the mansion." Doc approached, but Damara intervened.

  
"If you touch her I'll kill you." The adult troll threatened.

  
"Always antagonizing me, I was just going to greet her."

  
"Of course I was, stupid and perverted ball ..." Damara grunted. "I need to break into a place and you have to put me there."

  
"What do you think gives you the right to give me orders? I know you're just wanting to save the Makara boy, I predicted you'd do it sooner or later."

  
"I did not say where I was going, and I did not say anything about Gamzee either!" Damara said.

  
"Yes, but it is inevitable that you will save him, but I will not help you in that."

  
"Why, you just stay here doing absolutely nothing! You can teleport me in a second!"

  
"Even so, I will not help you. That is your goal, since you are the most powerful troll of all, so it will not be a problem to invade this place alone." Doc said moving away.

  
"What about Meenah?" Damara asked.

  
"What about her?"

  
"She's dead, Alternia has no one else to lead, and you do not have a future recruit for the Lord, either."

  
"Did you use it to want me to recruit her as an excuse to kill her? How childish of you ..."

  
"So ... you're not going to do anything?"

  
"No ... I will not go. Be happy and kill anyone you want." Doc said before leaving.

  
  Damara gave a small smile and began to prepare, Feferi following when the two would prepare to return to Alternia.

  
Gamzee's Hive:

  
"A GUY IS SLEEPING IN THE KITCHEN!"

  
  Jane woke up with Jade's shrill scream coming downstairs, the girl quickly down the stairs groggy and saw Jade shouting and Gamzee showing up with a broom in his hands. Rose was on the other side, too frightened but she was not screaming like Jade, she seemed almost paralyzed. Cronus had also woken up with the cry, he instinctively opened his eyes and remembered that he was blind, he got up and tried to reach the source of the screams but felt something nudging his face.

  
"Go back to the motherfucker sea, bro! Nobody wants fucking a war here!" Gamzee was trying to push Cronus with the broom.

  
"Stop it! Stop!" Jane ran and stood between Cronus and the others. "He was attacked by Kurloz, I had to help him!"

  
"Damn it, Jane, you can not bring anyone here." Gamzee said throwing the broom on the floor.

  
"But he's blind!" Jane said. "Kurloz took his eyes off, I could not leave him outside!"

  
"It's worth remembering that I did not ask for help." Cronus murmured.

  
"It does not matter if you want help or not! I would feel guilty all my life if I knew that you died and I could have helped you!"

  
"But what will you do now, Jane? Are you going to take him with us everywhere?" Rose asked folding her arms.

  
"I'll decide this later, okay? We still need to find a way to help the others ..." Jane said.

  
"You heve lucky to find this motherfucker in the daytime, good thing everyone was sleeping ..." Gamzee commented.

  
"Yeah, they were ... sleeping ... sleeping ..." Jane thought, she suddenly had an idea. "Gamzee ... do all the trolls sleep during the day?"

  
"Yes, but there are some who like the sun like Kanaya."

  
"But that's perfect! The Makaras go to bed in daytime and we can rescue the guys! We go in, we take them out and we leave!" Jane leapt happily.

  
"Sounds like a good plan ..." Gamzee thought.

  
"I have to admit it's ingenious." Cronus nodded.

  
"Yes, we will invade tomorrow morning when all the subjugglators are asleep, then we regale the staff and we get out of the way." Jane said.

  
"But who will recover the others?" Jade asked.

  
"I can go!" Jane said quickly.

  
"If you go I'll go too." Gamzee approached.

  
  Jane smiled broadly at the troll, he seemed more than encouraged to help. With the plan being done and the hours passing, the small group began to prepare to invade the hive of the Makara clan.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!!! I never abandon this fic, I just turned a little lazy.

  Before dawn, when there are still a few hours for the sun to appear, Jane watched as the subjugglators prowled around to prepare themselves to rest. The plan had been made, the major part of the plan was escape strategies if they were catch, since Gamzee guaranteed that all trolls would be sleeping during the day. Jane wiggled her foot restlessly, she was nervous, thinking of different styles in which they could fail, it was a dangerous mission after all. The girl leaned against the window, hiding her face and watching, everyone was silent, Jane sighed and removed her glasses to clean it, and at that moment Gamzee appeared from the stairs.

  
  He look at Jane, the troll looked sad and stressed, tired mentally and physically. Gamzee tried to smile for the human girl but did not get much, he just sighed and sat down on the floor next to Jane's chair.

  
"About yesterday ..." Gamzee began. "I did not want to seem unconcerned about your motherfuckers friends... it's that every time you said we had to save them I kind of got scared..."

  
"Because of Kurloz?"

  
"Yes." Gamzee spoke simply and remained silent for a few seconds. "How can you be so brave?" He asked suddenly.

  
"I'm not ..." Jane said sincerely. "I thought I was before I see a huge ship flying in the sky of my city ..."

  
"I can't look into that motherfucker's eyes without starting to shake ..." Gamzee said.

  
"I'm not brave, if I was, I already be death."

  
  Gamzee stood still and thought for a while. "You are afraid?"

  
"Yes, all the time."

  
"What will we do if they catch us?"

  
"Do not know." Jane said.

  
"What if we can save our friends? We go out of the planet?"

  
"Of course yes." Jane said head down, her voice had no hope and Gamzee had noticed that.

  
"Hopefully we can, because then we can have a motherfucking celebration party." He tried to brighten Jane.

  
"But what if we can not?"

  
"We will survived! If we survive at this point so we will survive all the rest!" Gamzee got up and grabbed Jane's hand, forcing her to rise from the chair.

  
  Jane blushed slightly at the act, Gamzee noticed and smiled at her trying to cheer her up. Jane tried to pull away from the playful clown troll, he let her try to resist the attempts to animate her, the girl crossed her arms to try and show that she was serious, but Gamzee began to do several antics to encourage her.

  
"Honk! Honk! Honk!" Gamzee began a silly dance around Jane, picking up a spoon, a cork and a paper ball trowed on the floor to juggle exaggerated acrobatics.

  
  Jane watched as she tried to fight the laughter, putting her hand in front of her mouth to try to contain her smile and see her boyfriend juggling and suddenly trying to balance himself in the chair. The troll continued with the joke until he was sure that Jane was smiling broadly, so he picked up all the objects at an impromptu end and gave a sharp-edged smile to Jane who laughed lightly.

  
"I did not know you were a literal clown." She commented smiling.

  
  Gamzee just left all the objects on the edge of the window, got down from the chair and took Jane by the waist to kiss her passionately. The human gave a little cry of surprise but did not move, she slowly hugged Gamzee and he cut the kiss to let her snuggle against him.  
At that moment Cronus appeared, he had trained alone in the hive without help and also to recognize sounds. The Ampora instantly recognized the kissing sounds, beyond the terrible Gamzee's scent, Cronus grunted in disgust of it, it was disgusting to know that those teenagers kept flirting even in that situation.

  
"It's good to see you guys are having fun." Cronus intruded, approaching the couple who had been forced to separate from the embrace. "Are not you guys supposed to be getting ready or something? Maybe by packing some belongings?" The Ampora walked between the two teenagers and if therefore between the two.

  
"Err ... bro, I think you're kind lost ..." Gamzee tried to take a step aside to stay with Jane, but Cronus followed without letting the young Makara approach Jane.

  
"What? I do not know where I'm going, I'm blind." Cronus bared his teeth at Gamzee, the young troll retreated a little startled. "Why will not prepare yourself, Makara?" Cronus asked dryly.

  
"O-ok ..." Gamzee came out scared and intimidated.

  
"Hehe, these Makaras, they're really boring, are not they?" Cronus turned to Jane with a smile.

  
"Why did you do that?" He was cheering me on! "

  
"I thought it would be best to focus on the subject ..." Cronus tried to explain. "It's not like you need a kid bugging you."

  
"But I like Gamzee's company." Jane said.

  
  Cronus blushed a little embarrassed, Jane sighed and left, leaving Cronus alone again. Gamzee was watching from a distance, he tried to sneak behind the Ampora to follow Jane but Cronus noticed him and cornered him in a corner.

  
"You must feel very lucky, do you not?!" Cronus faced the other troll.

  
"C-Calm, bro, I do not want to fight ...."

  
"I don't care! Should you not be doing some Makara stuff? Eating, being lazy or something? How Jane, that intriguing creature, can see something nice on you!?" Cronus hissed.

  
"Y-you know ... two teenagers, loss of home planet, happened ..." Gamzee was slowly retreating.

  
"Do her a favor and stop bothering her with yours unpleasant attitudes!"

  
"But Jane likes me! She never complained about my way! At least not seriously ..."

  
"Haha! Do not make me laugh, Makara! Anyone close to you would feel ashamed!" Cronus scoffed.

  
  Gamzee was silent, he withdrew as quickly as possible, almost bumping into Rose as he left. Rose watched the frightened look of the troll boy, Cronus on the other hand was sporting a winning smile. The short-haired girl sighed and sat down in the chair by the window as Cronus paced the room trying to find the way out.

  
"Do not you feel ashamed by tormenting a boy?" Rose asked.

  
"Who's there?" Cronus was startled.

  
"It's me, Rose."

  
"What, I did not pay much attention to random humans." Cronus said mockingly.

  
"And yet you paid close attention to Jane, to the point of wanting to push her boyfriend away." Rose retorted.

  
"What? I do not know what you're talking about."

  
"Okay, if you want to fake it then do it, but I'll give you a hint, if you want to get close to Jane then stop being rude with Gamzee and stop chasing her, it's scary." Rose got up and left.

  
  Cronus snorted a little angry but did not say anything, he did not want to get involved with the other humans in the hive. The Ampora went to the main room where Jane and Gamzee were getting ready to leave, the couple were taking their final farewells before they left.

  
"If we do not come back until tomorrow, then you run into the woods where the rest of the group is." Jane gave the instructions to the other two girls and waved goodbye.

  
"We'll wait for you ..." Rose said wistfully as she said goodbye.

  
  So they left in the middle of the night, Jane and Gamzee ran through the scorching sand of the morning and crossed the beach to the Makara's hive, protected only by their coats and their swiftness.

  
"Are we really doing this?" Jane asked to Gamzee in alarm.

  
"Yes ..." The young troll replied.

  
  The two youngsters came to the front door, Gamzee peered in to check, no one in sight. Gamzee entered first and was joined by Jane right behind, they looked around and quickly went to the dungeon door.

  
"There's no one, I think they're all asleep ..." Jane commented as they approached the door.

  
  Kurloz's throne room was terrifyingly quiet and somber, the air was heavy and haunting, as if something bad was going to happen. Gamzee opened the huge heavy door and peered down the stairs from the dungeon, all quiet, so he called Jane. The couple descended slowly and glanced briefly at the dungeon, there was no guard nearby. Jane went ahead, watching her captive friends napping in their cells, she quickly went to Equius, the only one that was within reach in the bars.

  
"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Equius!" Jane called out whispering, the troll turned to her, her dark glasses hid a look of surprise.

  
"But what ..." The highblood troll tried but was pushed by Karkat.

  
"At last you came and are alive, we find that you have been killed!" Karkat began to scream in a mixture of fear, despair and joy.

  
"Karkat, shut up! We're only here because all the Makaras are sleeping!" Jane put her hand over the troll's mouth and silenced him.

  
"I can not believe you're all right ..." Kanaya approached the bars. "But what about Rose and Jade? Are they all right?"

  
"Yes, we recovered them from Eridan and we were in Gamzee's hive all the time." Jane explained.

  
"How did you escape from Kurloz?" Terezi asked curiously.

  
"We'll explain later, now we need to get you all out of here." Jane began to examine the bars, they were well locked and there was no key nearby.

  
"The keys are with Kurloz." Karkat said.

  
"Are you kidding!" Gamzee said in frustration, and Jane bit her lower lip slightly.

  
"There's no other way, we'll have to get the key ..." Jane said.

  
"But what if he wakes up!?" The young Makara began to despair.

  
"Calm down, we'll find a way!" Jane turned to the others in the cell. "We'll get the keys, wait a little while we're back."

  
"Be careful." Kanaya said as Jane dragged Gamzee out of the catacombs.

  
  Jane took Gamzee by the arm and dragged him out until they reached the throne room again, the highblood troll was scared and trembling slightly, trying not to let Jane take him.

  
"I do not want to go back there!" Gamzee protested.

  
"Okay, I'll go then. You can stay here and wait." Jane dropped Gamzee and advanced.

  
  The troll was confused by that attitude, he followed Jane and jumped in front of her urgently. "Are you really going to do this?"

  
"I'm going, we're so close, we can't stop now!"

  
"Even after what he did to you ?!"

  
"Yes ... even after what happened ..." Jane lowered her head slightly. "... I do not care ... I just want to go home ..."

  
  Gamzee grunted slightly and took a few turns and followed Jane anyway. The two of them advanced in the dark, silent corridors of the hive, which reminded Jane of a medieval castle with its stone walls. There were several doors on the way, some were silent, others emanated a faint sound of the sleeping Makaras snoring exhausted. Gamzee approached one of the far doors in a long empty hallway, and the young troll indicated to Jane that was the place. The human girl approached and pushed the door cautiously, it was not locked and there was no sound as it was opened.

  
  Inside the room was Kurloz asleep in a large pile of soft things and their mess scattered around the corners of the huge room. Jane looked at Gamzee and walked in silently, careful to not trip over anything on the floor. Jane looked at the dimly lit room, tried to find anything similar to keys, there was a small metallic-looking object on the other side of the room, just after Kurloz.

  
  Jane took a deep breath and headed for the object, Kurloz's horns were on the way, the girl slowly lifted her legs and stepped over the huge horns. Without wasting time, Jane examined the shrewd abject, it was indeed the keys, she took it and tried to cross it back, at that instant, Kurloz moved, causing Jane to freeze where she was.

  
"Mi ... tuna ..." The Grand Highblood whispered and went back to sleep immediately, not noticing Jane a few inches above his head.

  
  Jane let out a sigh of relief and left the room as quickly as possible. Jane and Gamzee ran silently through the quiet corridors and only dared to speak when they had hit the throne room.

  
"I can't believe I did that!" Jane felt her heart pounding against her chest.

  
"I can not believe you did that!" Gamzee cheerfully celebrated.

  
"Let's hope these are the right keys." Jane commented.

  
  The couple turned to follow the path to prison again, but something strange happened, when they both turned around, a strange troll girl had noticed the unexpected company in the throne room. Jane and Gamzee stared at the mysterious troll for several seconds, the three of them were paralyzed by the surprise, not knowing how to react, only after a few seconds their brains re-start.

  
"Hmm ... I was going to get a glass of water ..." The intruder troll tried.

  
"What the fuck are you doing here, you bitch!?" Gamzee almost screamed, startling Jane who turned to him in surprise and saw The Makara's eyes slightly reddish.

  
"How you're calling bitch, you Makara scum?!" The troll girl put her hands on her waist and advanced against Gamzee.

  
"You can get your Serket ass out of this motherfucking hive!" Gamzee bared his teeth but the other troll did not back down.

  
"No one has said that it is forbidden to invade a coffin of purple blood slag!"

  
"You're way down the fucking hemospectrum to fucking talk this!"

  
"More like you act like what your blood looks like. Like you taking slave prostitutes to fuck in some bush." The troll turned to Jane with an obnoxious smile.

  
"She's my metesprit!" Gamzee pushed the troll slightly.

  
  Jane watched the fight turn from a push to an exchange of curses, Jane tried to separate Gamzee from the fight, but as soon as the troll girl noticed the keys, she grabbed Jane and pulled a blade in the girl's throat.

  
"Do not approach!" The mysterious troll warned. "I need those keys, and this girl will help me ..." The troll could not finish the sentence because of Gamzee had punched her right in the face with impressive speed.

  
"You hit her ..." Jane stepped back from Serket's confused body that had fallen on the floor.

  
"Who cares. Let's go." Gamzee picked Jane up and went quickly to jail.

  
"Are you okay? Please do not go insane now ..."

  
"I'm great!" Gamzee pulled Jane's arm hard and tried to hide her red eyes.

  
"We need to get you sopor, you do not eat for days." Jane commented as she walked down the stairs.

  
  The two of them descended and were cheerfully received by their captive friends, Jane quickly began unlocking the saddle where Karkat, Kanaya, and Porrim lay. As they left the cell and Jane opened the next prison cell, angry sounds began to echo from the stairs and to approach.

  
"Damn Makara ... I swear I'll rip your horns off ..."

  
"That voice ..." Terezi said in disbelief as she left the saddle with Kanaya's help. "There's only one bitch in Alternia with that voice!" At that moment, the mysterious troll Gamzee had pounded appeared angry at the entrance to the prison with a little cobalt blood running down her nose and corners of her mouth.

  
"Terezi? What are you doing here ?!" The troll asked in disbelief.

  
"What are you doing here!" Terezi asked slightly lively.

  
"Oh my God, this crazy bitch again! You come to blind more people, Vriska?" Karkat looked at her angry.

  
"But what is this! You planned a party for me or what? Terezi, Kanaya, Karkat ... even you Equius!" Vriska smiled broadly.

  
"Hello Vriska." Equius spoke blushing.

  
"Do you know each other?" Jane asked confused.

  
"Do we know each other? That one was responsible for blinding Terezi, the number one Alternia's bitch!" Karkat said.

  
"Yeah, but the title was invented." The Serket commented smiling. "And it looks like the human and the Makara are with you ..."

  
"I'm sorry I punched you, sis." Gamzee approached in embarrassment, it seemed that the Makara was much calmer.

  
"Guys, I love meeting reunions, but we're still in the Makara's hive. We have to leave now!" Jane hurried them all.

  
  Everyone looked at each other quickly and silently left the catacombs, Vriska followed them closely to talk later. The large group headed out of the hive and crossed the beach to Gamzee's hive, Jane opened the door and let everyone in first to the security of the Hive.

  
"I can't believe I'm here!" Karkat fell to the floor without believing that he was free. The mutant slowly lifted his head and saw Cronus sitting across the room. "What the fuck ..."

  
"What is he doing here?" Kanaya asked, startled and confused.

  
"He ... he was attacked by Kurloz and I helped." Jane said.

  
"Y-you're fine!" The Ampora approached, smiling slightly at Jane, always staggering, not knowing where he was walking for sure. "You were starting to take time to come back." Cronus blushed and tried to lean on something.

  
  Karkat looked suspiciously between Jane and Cronus several times, then turned back to Gamzee with a suspicious expression. The rest of the group also seemed bothered by the presence of the Ampora, and noticing this, Jane took the adult troll upstairs. Karkat followed them both with their eyes until they disappeared into a room, and then approached Gamzee to talk.

  
"What the fuck was that?"

  
"What?" Gamzee asked confused.

  
"Do not play dumb, you saw the way that Ampora was acting with Jane!" Karkat grunted.

  
"You seem to be far more perceptive than the others, Karkat." Rose approached. "I still can not believe Jade did not notice either."

  
"You're kidding they did not notice! It's so obvious!"

  
"What are you talking about?" Gamzee kept asking.

  
"Anything!" Karkat snarled at Gamzee and the highblood troll retreated slowly. "I do not believe this is happening! A daring Ampora on my territory ..." Karkat continued talking to Rose after Gamzee left the conversation.

  
"Jane took the lead while you were not here, so I guess she did not want the troll to die out there."

  
"Who cares? It's an Ampora and it will attack us when we get the chance."

  
"Yes, maybe, but he's blind." Rose explained.

  
"Oh ... that makes things easy, we just need to leave him here when we leave!"

  
"I do not think Jane will agree to that. She took good care of that troll." Rose said.

  
"Fuck it, his nobody's responsibility, we do not have to care!" Karkat spoke angrily.

  
"You might not, but Jane did."

  
"Then she can do it herself!" Karkat grunted and stepped back to sit in a far corner.

  
  The rescued trolls were happily talking, some were preparing to flee, and others were taking advantage of the last moments of calm before they began a long journey to the Forest.

  
  Jane was looking in several rooms without use of Gamzee's hive, she was with Cronus who sat near the open window and Jane stayed near the door. She was exhausted from rescuing friends, running away and helping, she just wanted to sleep and forget everything, go back to Earth and rest in her bed. The girl sighed slightly and leaned her head against the wall without much force, she relaxed for a few minutes that she used to remember everything that had happened since she arrived in Alternia. Though her thoughts were shaken by someone sitting on her side, Jane opened her eyes in alarm and saw Terezi sitting next to her.

  
"So ... I wanted to thank you for taking us out of that place ... you were very brave." Terezi said with her head lowered.

  
"Emm ... you're welcome ..." Jane said in embarrassment.

  
"I ... I always thought you humans were not brave, I'm sorry to think that. After meeting you and all your friends, I feel more at ease with humans ..."

  
"Is that good?" Jane asked confused.

  
"I do not know. What I wanted to ask is ... can I go with you to Earth?" Terezi turned to Jane, her expression waiting for an answer.

  
"Of course you can, I'd love to have another friend ..." Jane said sincerely.

  
  Terezi smiled broadly and shook her head a little sheepishly, she gave Jane a nod and left the room happily.

  
"Are you leaving?" Cronus spoke on the other side of the room.

  
"I need, I want ... it's my planet ..." Jane said with a slight smile.

  
"And you're not coming back?" Cronus asked worriedly.

  
"I do not think so, after all the trolls here do not like humans very much."

  
"... I understand ..." Cronus looked disappointed with the news, he shrank and remained quiet without saying anything else.

  
  Jane continued in silence, downstairs was a strange confusion. The human girl got up and went downstairs to find Karkat arguing with Terezi, they seemed to be discussing when they would leave for the forest.

  
"We should go now, the sooner the better." Karkat stood with his arms folded against the wall.

  
"We just escaped, let's relax a little!" Terezi insisted.

  
"We are very close to the Makara's hive, they can find us at any moment!" Karkat insisted. Terezi sighed in frustration and began to walk thoughtfully around the room, Jane approached and passed the two trolls arguing, but Karkat soon caught the girl's attention. "Jane, what do you think we should do?" Karkat asked.

  
"Are you all too tired?" Jane asked.

  
"No, we're hungrier than tired." Karkat said.

  
"So I think we should go now." Jane said bluntly.

  
  Karkat seemed impressed by the human girl's opinion, but he soon smiled victoriously at Terezi even though she could not see the smug smile. The young troll came downstairs with the girls and Cronus, then the young mutant began a small meeting.

  
"I know we've just escaped and we're putting the talks on day, but we're very close to the danger to relax now, so we're leaving immediately." Karkat announced.

  
"We've just arrived, are you sure we should go now under the sun?" Kanaya asked.

  
"Yes, the Makaras may realize that we have disappeared and are going to look for us, we should go now." Karkat spoke.

  
"The further from here the better." Jane commented. "I'll take the Cronus with me, not accurately worry."

  
"Okay, but it will be your responsibility." Karkat spoke arrogantly.

  
  The group dispersed to collect anything of value that is still heard in the Gamzee's hive, some clothes, old blankets and some Gamzee's belongings. After a few minutes, the group gathered on the main room of the hive, being protected by cloths and scraps, they slowly proceeded along the beach toward Forest.

  
Makara's Hive

  
  Damara watched the group move away from the sands of the beach, she watched everything from a high window in the main hive of the Makaras where she had been waiting for a few hours. As the group pulled away enough for them to no longer be seen, Damara turned to the long hallway with a few doors, she pointed her wand at the nearest door to shot a psychic energy.

  
"Wake up your bunch of ordinary slackers!" She blew the door open.

  
  A sleeping Makara woke up suddenly but did not have much time before receiving a psychic ray in the chest and dying immediately. The loud noise of the confusion woke the whole hive, soon all the Subjuggalators woke up startled, all headed toward the sounds of explosion. In the corridor, Damara had killed three more trolls, those in the farthest quarters were at the end of the corridor looking startled at Megido's slaughter of the clan members.

  
  Damara rose up from a dead body of one more Makara, the other how still alive are staring at her in fury and fear, one suddenly attacked. One of the Makaras advanced with raised fists, Damara waited for him to approach close enough for when the huge highblood tried to punched her just for Damara counterattack with a clear thunderbolt in the troll's stomach.

  
  Purple blood stained Damara's clothes and face, she wiped the viscous liquid from her eyes and smiled contentedly at the rest of the scared Makaras. From the end of the corridor between the Makaras, a larger, heavier troll pushed people out of his way to see the killing. Kurloz looked up and down the hallway, three bodies in sight and the walls painted in purple, the Highblood looked coldly into Damara's eyes, she smiled a little smugly. Kurloz gritted his teeth sharply, he was seized with a great fury, the eyes of the Great Highblood turned red quickly, he advanced like a tank in the middle of the hall, roaring and trampling the bodies on the way.

  
  Damara's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of arrogance, she used her natural psychic talents to throw one of the bodies with full force on Kurloz, but it was not enough to stop him. The Highblood ran down the window with the Megido, the two adult trolls fell from the third floor of the hive, Damara managed to balance herself in the air with psychic energy and let Kurloz fall alone.

  
"Bitch ..." Kurloz grunted as he stood up.

  
  At that moment Damara grabbed Kurloz's embarrassed hair and tried to pull him against the wall of the hive, but the Highblood was stronger than Damara expected and managed to pull her by the shoulder and throw her to the ground. Damara rolled out of the way and got up easily, but Kurloz had been faster and managed to punch Megido's stomach that made her kneel in pain. Kurloz took one of Megido's curly horns and dragged her through the terrarium of the front of the hive, the other Makaras screaming from the hole on the third floor while the Highblood led the Megiddo into the center of the terrarium.

  
  Damara squirmed to try to reach the Highblood's hand but he was out of range, seeing no alternative the woman threw several white rays up, one of the beams hit Kurloz's left shoulder and forced him to release Damara's horn. The Megido stood up and pointed her wand at Kurloz, but the Highblood let out a screaming infernal sound that made Damara tighten her ears because of the sharp pain she felt, even with that infernal pain she managed to hit the Highblood directly on his left arm, the member was cut in half.

  
  Kurloz looked frightened as his arm dropped from the rest of his body, purple blood flowing all over the left side of his body, he looked up to look at Damara, but she had used the psychic to throw a stone that hit his eye. Again Kurloz used the only arm he had to plug the sore eye that was now constantly bleeding. Damara wanted to laugh at that situation, the bastard had lost an eye and an arm, the Megido began to choose what else she would tear from him before killing him completely.

  
  The trolls who watched everything from afar were angry with the Megido's attitude, they quickly began to retreat to help their leader. Damara noticed the Makaras disappearing from the hole in the wall, soon they would be there to interrupt her, she sighed disappointed before walking to Kurloz who was disoriented by the lack of blood and pushed him to the ground.

  
"I'm finally going to break you up, you bastard." She pointed the wand at Kurloz's head.

  
"Come on, do it, we're still going to meet again! And when it does, I'm going to fuck your Megido ass!" Kurloz screamed savagely.

  
"It's what I expect." Damara spat before wrapping her wands around Kurloz's neck. The Makara tried to scream in pain but could no longer with the pierced throat, the purple blood gushing with each accelerated beat of the heart of the Highblood.

  
  Damara pulled the wands from his throat, releasing more blood in the process, in an oversight to think that the fight was over she turned around and at that opportunity Kurloz used her last strength to penetrate the Megido's back with his claws. Damara screamed and kicked Kurloz to the ground, he soon fainted and died looking at her with a piercing hatred.

  
_'Shit ..._ ' Damara felt the deep sores on her back burn and hot blood trickle down her back. _'Doc, get me out of here ..._ ' Damara watched as the rest of the Makara clan approached more and more, when they were already a few feet away from her, Damara used her last strength to leave the area and seek for help.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Is you guys ok? Yes? No? It's ok, in the end everything is gone to by alright, and if its not alright its not the and.  
> So lets talk about the fanfiction! It's almost over, like just a chapter after this one! And I planing another one how will be a bunch of histories about the troll and the kids having "adventures" in a spaceship.  
> Also some bad news in the and notes.

  For hours they walking under the sun, the way the group was traveling was sandy and full of rocks, they take a path where other trolls also used to reach small villages, the group time to time met these nomads but never came in contact.

  
  In dusk, as the sun was beginning to hide, the group found a small village of lowblood trolls, it seemed like a nice place to rest but Karkat insisted they were not too close to any civilization, so they kept walking. Some hours found a river of running water.

  
  Tired of walking all day, the group decided to camp on the edge of the creek in the middle of a small open grove. Although they did not have many belongings, with Nepeta survival skills came in handy, the small Leijon was preparing beds made of leaves of shrubs and Porrim lit a fire.

  
"I think I'm done here." Nepeta announced when she finished some beds. "I'm going out to hunt and come back with something to eat." She said before retreating toward vegetation.

  
  All exhausted and hungry, even with a lot of confidence to cover until Nepeta return. Jane was sitting with Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and Cronus while Gamzee was talking to Karkat near the river. The human girl looked tiredly at the troll boyfriend who was throwing stones at the river while talking to Karkat, Jane yawned and felt a hand grab her shoulder.

  
"Can you get me some water?" Cronus asked.

  
"Sure, I just need to find something to get water." Jane got up and began rummaging around for something that could be used as a container, but found nothing.

  
"Just take him in the water." Porrim said. She was wearing an improvised dress made from Eridan's cape, since her robes had been destroyed by Kurloz.

  
  Jane sighed wearily and went to Cronus, taking him to the edge of the river. The two reached the edge and Jane let Cronus loose as she washed her face. The Ampora put his hand in the water to test the temperature, it was cold but not exaggerated, he slowly entered the river and sat happily in the water, suddenly sinking his whole body.

  
"Cronus?" Jane called for the Ampora who was lying at the bottom of the river, but he did not answer, he looked happy in the water, he was even smiling. The girl decided to leave him there and proceed, she approached Gamzee and snuggled up with the Makara.

  
  Nepeta had appeared dragging a carcass of some kind of animal, Porrim cheerfully grabbed the creature to clean it and put it on the fire. In a corner farther away, Vriska was observing everything, she had been with the group since their escape from prison, but she had not talked to anyone. The Serket watched as the group of trolls and humans gathered by the fire to wait for food, Vriska did not want to approach, it did not seem fair after the things she had done for Terezi and the others. It was not long before the beef roasted, the succulent animal was split and Vriska noticed Terezi calling her to join the others, she reluctantly approached and took a piece of meat.

  
"Since you're here, why not explain what you were doing in the Makara's hive." Karkat turned to Vriska as he bit a piece of meat.

  
"I was hired to rescue y'all." The Serket spoke simply. "A Nitram named Rufioh paid me very well to rescue you guys safely."

  
"Rufioh ... he's alive then." Karkat said thoughtfully.

  
"Did you know it was us that you were going to rescue?" Terezi asked.

  
"No, I just knew it would be a lot of lowbloods, but I never imagined it would be you ..."

  
"I do not understand, are you friends?" Jane asked confusedly to Vriska.

  
"We were." Karkat answered.

  
"Things happened, but we're better now." Terezi said.

  
"Yeah, it's kind of weird for you to be so calm while you're around someone who blinded you." Karkat said.

  
"I left it in the past, okay? It's not like I care about that ..." Terezi said slightly frustrated.

  
  Karkat fell silent and looked away from the two troll girls, he only resumed biting the meat again.

  
"Nepeta, would not you have brought anything ... less meaty?" Equius asked the little troll.

  
"Of course, I would not forget you." Nepeta said as she pulled several berries for Equius from the pockets of her coat.

  
"You don't eat meat?" Karkat asked in disbelief.

  
"Alternian beasts are very noble to be eaten, I prefer not to profane this purity." Equius spoke as he ate the fruit.

  
"A highblood that does not eat meat, that's good." Karkar teased.

  
"Shut up Karkat, do not you know that gives Equius a special charm?" Vriska said as she played lightly against the muscular troll. "You know, Equius, Eridam and I are totally over, maybe our contract could get a little more serious ..." She ran her fingers lightly against Zahhak's breastplate, but Equius did not show any reaction.

  
"Too late, Nepeta is my matesprit now." Equius spoke and Nepeta smirked at Vriska.

  
"The Leijon! You changed me for this little thing?!" Vriska seemed almost insulted by the news. Karkat watched everything carefully, almost starting to laugh at fun.

  
"Our relationship was never serious, you just used me because you fear the drone session." Equius commented. Vriska continued to grunt in annoyance as Karkat, Terezi and Gamzee tried not to laugh at the situation.

  
"Jane?" Nepeta called the girl.

  
"Yes ..." Jane said.

  
"We've never had a chance to introduce ourselves correctly, but now that I'm here I can, I'm Nepeta."

  
"Nice to meet you." Jane smiled.

  
"Is it true that you and Gamzee are together? I just wanted to be sure ..." Nepeta asked.

  
"Well, yeah, it's been a long time." Jane smiled slightly at Nepeta, the little troll looked at Jane and Gamzee and smiled thoughtfully.

  
  Jane did not understand the Leijon's behavior but decided to ignore it, Gamzee was finally calm after all the action they had gone through and was ready to relax in Jane's company. The human girl leaned against Gamzee and sat next to him and he lovingly put his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer, they snuggled close to the hot fire as they ate some meat.

  
  The others were also tired from the hectic day, they all slowly began to look for quiet places to sleep while others like Rose, Jane and Kanaya decided to sleep in the leaf beds that Nepeta had prepared. Terezi was settling near the roots of a tree next to Vriska and Karkat, and Nepeta had been lying with Equius near the bonfire. Porrim looked worried, she was wide awake and watched the forest closely as she kept watch.

  
  The moons in the sky were bright as well as the thousands of stars, Jane looked at the bright spots in the sky and tried to imagine which of those stars was her sun where her planet Earth was. The girl slowly closed her eyes and relaxed and took one last look at Cronus who was still sleeping under the water, Jane smiled lightly and went to sleep ease.

  
  The hours had passed slowly by night, Porrim hobbled the fire in silence so as not to wake the youngsters who slept peacefully, they had been through a lot and deserved that night's sleep. The adult troll sighed deeply and threw a few more sticks into the embers of the fire, keeping it warm on that cold night. The Maryam was staring at the flames as a rustle in the bushes caught her eye. Porrim got up quickly and carefully approached the noise, the closer she got the louder the noise grew, when Porrim got close enough she could see through the leaves two trolls, one of them very familiar.

  
  It was Damara accompanied by a young Troll that Porrim did not recognize, the Maryam smiled at seeing the Megido, but her smile disappeared as she saw the rusty blood scattered over Damara and the young troll.

  
"Please, you have to help us!" The young troll begged as she tried to keep Damara awake. The Megido had lost a lot of blood and was feeling dizzy with every little movement she made.

  
  Porrim bit her lower lip and tried to calm down a bit, she got into the bushes and with little effort carried Damra in her arms.

  
"Porrim ... you look great ..." Damara said with a crooked smile, a bit intoxicated by the lack of blood.

  
"What happened to you? You disappeared for almost two months and when you return you are practically dying!" Porrim said as he carried the Megido in her arms to the water.

  
  Feferi followed closely the two adults to the water, the young Peixes watched Porrim put Damara on the floor gently and give her some water. Porrim looked at the deplorable condition of the other troll, it was stained with blood and dirt, claw marks deep in the side of her thorax filled with blood, the Maryam sighed and began to comfort the Megido.

  
"Is she going to get better?" Feferi asked.

  
"I don't know ... we have nothing to stop the bleeding or bandage for the wounds ..." Porrim said as he stroked the Megido's hair.

  
"Porrim, do not let me die! I do not want to die now!" Damara despaired.

  
  The sound of Damara's desperate voice woke Karkat, the mutant looked around confused and spotted the three trolls at the river's edge.

  
"What does that mean!" Karkat screamed, waking the rest of the group.

  
  Quickly the onlookers began to gather around Damara, Gamzee seemed more desperate than the others and Karkat tried to push the others away from Damara.

  
"Be quiet! We need things to stop the bleeding and something to bandage her!" Porrim ordered.

  
"I-I know a special plant that serves as a bandage, I think I can find some here!" Nepeta quickly retreated into the forest.

  
"Better take her to leaf bed, it's more comfortable!" Jade said and Porrim quickly took Damara to one of the leaf beds.

  
  Gamzee watched everything stagnant, the young troll looked like he was going to faint at any moment, Jane noticed the purple-blooded troll staggering without strength and quickly helped him to balance again. Meanwhile, Nepeta returned with the special leafs, the Leijon and Porrim removed Damara's clothes and did their best to bandage the wounds.

  
"It looks like the bleeding is stopping ..." Porrim remarked after finishing bandaging Damara.

  
  Gamzee watched from a distance, he was afraid of what might happen to Damara, he did not want the Megido to die. Jane was worried as well, she approached Damara and then returned to Gamzee, she was helping Porrim with the leaf bandages. After it was over, Jane approached Gamzee and pulled him close to her.

  
"She's better, if you want to talk to her then you'd better do it now." Jane said.

  
"Okay ..." Gamzee cautiously approached Damara, the lowblood troll followed the Makara boy with a penetrating gaze as she watched his every move. "Damara?" Gamzee said slowly.

  
"What is it, boy?"

  
"You'll be fine?"

  
"Of course, I will not die so soon ..." Damara looked away and snorted in disgust. "Are you still with that human? I hear you're metesprits now ..."

  
"Why did you run away?" Gamzee interrupted her.

  
  Damara sighed once more and faced Gamzee. "Boy, did I have my reasons, okay? I had things to do, people to visit ... it was not for you to know."

  
"But you could have warned us ... I thought I might ..." Gamzee began to whimper.

  
"Stop being a crybaby, Gamzee! You want to know why I ran away? All right, I'll tell you, I fled to kill the fucking Kurloz!"

  
"What, did you kill him?"

  
"How do you think I got in this state? I had to run away for a while, but I never really left you ..." Damara said shyly. "I was watching you ... making sure you do not get in trouble."

  
"Kurloz is dead ..." Gamzee repeated again. "What will happen now?"

  
  At that moment, Feferi approached the two and sat down on the opposite side of Damara. "You can become the new leader of the subjugglators if you want, you seem to be good at it."

  
"Who are you?" Gamzee spoke rudely. He looked at the breast of the seadweller troll and saw the strange symbol sporting the pure fuchsia color. "Wait, are you a motherfucking Peixes?"

  
"Yeah, she is, I helped her get to the throne by killing the Condesce." Damara said.

  
"The queen is dead? How many people did you kill?"

  
"No matter, can I rest for a bit?" Damara said slightly irritated.

  
  Gamzee walked away as the other troll, the young Makara approached Jane who had waited patiently in the river, he sat down beside her and began to play with grass on the ground.

  
"What she said?" Jane asked.

  
"She killed Kurloz ... and the Condesce..."

  
"She did what ?! Kurloz is really dead ..."

  
"Yes ... I think she did it for me ..." Gamzee commented.

  
"Why do you think that?"

  
"She had told me she was going to kill him, but it's been so long ..."

  
"Well, it was a promise from her ..." Jane commented. "Hehe, she really likes you, she's like your mom."

  
"My mom?" Gamzee said confused, he still did not know very well the human concept of family.

  
"Yes, a mother is a woman who cares for you, who helps you and loves you without expecting anything in return. You said that Damara took care of and protected you since you were a child, that makes her technically your mother."

  
"That's weird ... she also seems to like that girl." Gamzee pointed to Feferi who stood alone in the trees.

  
"So I think she's your sister." Jane joked giving Gamzee a light push.

  
  Gamzee watched the solitary Peixes and then Damara near the fire, everything seemed so peaceful only to know that Kurloz was dead. Jane also seemed happy, she was genuinely smiling, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her back.

  
  The group was slowly calming down from the shock of Damara's arrival, with the sky still staring and everyone awake, the group decided to continue traveling even with Damara in serious condition. Porrim did not mind carrying Damara in her arms, and Karkat led them all toward the forest. Jane was also leading Cronus by the hand while Gamzee walked on the other side of her, the three were further apart because of the stumbles of Cronus. Nepeta jumped happily even as Equius urged her to calm down, Jade chatted happily with Feferi and Terezi, and Karkat was talking to Damara in Porrim's arms.

  
"If you were not dying now, I'd kill you for running away." The young troll commented angrily.

  
"I do not have time for your black crush on me, you little shit. You think I'd announce to all of you what I do in my life?!"

  
"You left Gamzee shortly after he was attacked by Kurloz! Shit ... he kept asking every day if you had come back!"

  
"He asked?" Damara said slightly guiltily. "I could not tell him, he would try something ..."

  
"Try what?! I can not believe he can still look at you and your bitch face!" Karkat almost screamed.

  
"Shut your fucking mouth, you son of a fucking mutant bitch!" Damara tried to move but the pain prevented her.

  
"Can not you stop fighting even when you're at risk of death?" Porrim asked with irony.

  
"Hehe, this kid takes my patience." The Megido smiled slightly. "Hey, Porrim, I did not get a chance to tell you how sexy you look in this dress."

  
"It's not a dress, it was an Ampora kid's cape."

  
"It does not matter as long as it's short and show those legs." Damara flirted.

  
  Porrim smiled sheepishly and Damara smiled broadly, Karkat looked a little embarrassed and decided to leave for a while. At the end of the group where Jane, Gamzee, and Cronus are, the Ampora inquired incessantly about Damara's arrival.

  
"What is she like? Did she really say she killed Meenah?" Cronus whispered to Jane.

  
"Yes, she said, she's also accompanied by a troll girl." Jane replied.

  
"Girl, what is she like?"

  
"She's about my age, long hair, she wears a diving goggles and a colored skirt ... and her symbol is kind of pink ..."

  
"I can not believe ... it's Princess Feferi! She's alive!"

  
"She is a princess?!" Jane gasped in surprise. "This is so cool!"

  
"Yes, but I still have to deal with that Megido ..." Cronus said menacingly.

  
"Wait, you're not going to do anything, are you?" Jane asked worried that the Ampora would do something crazy.

  
"Of course I do! She killed Alternia's queen! She's a criminal!"

  
"But she did it to save my friends! I think ... well, she should have her motives, this is past and you should forget."

  
"There's no way I can forget ... Meenah was special to me ..."

  
"Oh, special how?" Jane asked.

  
"I loved her. She was an incredible woman ..." Cronus confessed blushing.

  
"I see, she should be your friend too ..." Jane said.

  
"Well, I never got to see her in person, but ..."

  
"Did you fall in love with a woman you did not know?" Jane turned her face with a look of disgust.

  
"Everyone knew her! She was the queen!"

  
"Yeah, but the way you say it looks more like a crush on a celebrity." Jane commented, and Cronus grunted in disgust. "I know sometimes we fall in love with unlikely people, but is not it crazy to kill Damara for a woman you did not know well?"

  
"You're protecting a killer, human. She'll kill again someday."

  
  Jane shut up and squeezed Cronus's hand a little harder, he was right but for some reason Jane could not care less that Damara had admitted killing some people and yet she was quiet about the actions of the Megido. It was strange to imagine that, maybe the time Jane and her friends had spent in Alternia had made them more accustomed to murder, even Cronus and Gamzee had admitted killing some people and yet Jane did not feel anything about it. The girl sighed deeply and continued the walk in silence, being accompanied by Cronus at her side.

  
  In the middle of the group was Vriska, she was deeply thinking how strange it was getting involved with those criminals, the Countess's killer and even the new heir to the throne right there, yards of the Serket. Vriska bit her lip and saw Terezi chatting happily with Feferi and Jade, the Pyrope had made new friendships, true friendships, friendships that would not try to kill her as Vriska did. She was sorry but did not feel entitled to be there and talk to Terezi or her new friends. Instead, Vriska decided to stay at the bottom of the group.

   
  With the advance of the dawn, the day was soon born, but with the tall trees that grew the sun no longer bothered. Karkat could see that the trees were getting taller, the space between them also getting more spaced. Something to talk about could soon be heard frequently.  
Karkat went ahead and soon saw the roads and hives built in the great trees. That social community of trolls was mostly oppressors of the system who were keenly following Kankri's ideals, there no one could find them or arrest them. The new visitors were accompanied by curious looks, perhaps because there were some highbloods in the group, but nothing much happened.

  
  The group spotted their friends coming down from the trees, they seemed desperate to meet, Jane spotted John and Dave coming down from the trees to greet their friends as well as Tavros, Aradia, and Sollux.

  
"John, I do not believe it!" Jane and her cousin hugged each other for long seconds, the two of them were too tearful to speak properly.

  
  Karkat would also send some greetings to Sollux and Aradia, and Dave would try to restrain Jade who had cried with emotion and Rose who was a little excited. Gamzee also did not take long to hug Tavros so tight that he lifted the other troll off the ground.

  
"They're finally here, you sons of bitches." Sollux said smiling happily.

  
  Nepeta also smiled broadly as she stood beside Equius, but the little Leijon did not wait for the surprise of seeing Meulin after so long, the older Leijon was accompanied by Horuss and Rufion. The two Leijons gaped at the sight of each other, and after the initial shock the two leaped happily at each other and hugged each other tightly. Equius was also surprised to see Horuss, the adult Zahhak laughing at the mischief of the two Leijons as he held Nitram's hand at his side.

  
"Meulin? Are you okay ?!" Karkat asked in disbelief.

  
"Unbelievable, but yes, I am." The Leijon smiled.

  
"We did not think we would see you alive after we heard of your capture." Terezi commented.

  
"It was difficult but I managed ..." The adult Leijon replied.

  
  Equius swallowed and approached Horuss slowly. "H-hello, Horuss ..."

  
"Have you grown or is it my impression? Haha, no, no one grown in such a short time." The Other Zahhak laughed lightly. "You're alive at least ... Oh, I did not introduce you to my new Matesprit! His name is Rufioh."

  
"Is a pleasure." Equius greeted the Nitram with a handshake.

  
"I really wanted to meet you, Equius, after all Horuss and Nepeta told me about you, I was really curious." Rufioh commented.

  
"I think we should get into the hive." Sollux caught the eye. Although they wanted to talk right there, the group agreed and went up to the hive in the trees.

  
  These trees were huge, the largest that Jane, Jade, and Rose had seen in life, they all had hives built on the branches and main trunks, there were also small wooden bridges that connected the hives to the other trees and each hive had an external platform Which served as balconies.

  
  The trolls and humans entered the same hive that their friends had left to greet them, the place was a mess, full of papers, dust and leaves falling from the trees. While trying to find a place to sit and talk, Porrim left Damara in a normal bed near the entrance, due to John's watchful eye, Jane could understand that the bed belonged to her cousin.

  
"We were thinking you had been captured and killed, it's good to see you whole." Sollux said.

  
"We were captured by the Makaras! Why did not you try to save us ?!" Karkat asked irritably.

  
"We did not know what to do, we were scared and we were also being chased." Aradia tried to explain.

  
"Who cares if they tried to help or not. It's over, we're here." Damara said lazily.

  
"Look who's talking! You were the first to run away as soon as things got worse!" Karkat approached Damara menacingly and shouted at Megido.

  
"I was trying to help you anyway! But I did not need a bunch of kids following me while I did my stuff!" Damara shouted back.

  
"Calm down! We've all been through a lot, but Damara's right, it's over!" Aradia tried to defend the other Megido.

  
  Karkat stared at her rusty blood friend and stepped out of the hive, the others who stood in there stared at each other for a long time before continuing.

  
"You guys knew I was in charge." Sollux said smiling.

  
"A fucking shitty leader." Dave whispered softly to Rose who stood beside him.

  
"I did the best I could! I was not forced to take care of a bunch of shitheads like you! Fuck you, Strider, you and your fucking little friend John!" Sollux screamed and left the room too.

  
"Why do you have to be like this?" Rose covered her face with one hand in frustration.

  
"I just told the truth, he did not know how to command and he sucked at everything he did." Dave said.

  
  Vriska watched them all chat cheerfully and stepped forward to speak to Rufioh, the troll Nitram noticed the Young Serket and gave she time to speak.

  
"Well, I rescued them, I think it's time for my payment." Vriska smiled broadly.

  
"THIS IS A LIE!!!" Karkat suddenly came back inside. "THAT BITCH SAVED NOBODY! WHO TAKE US FROM THAT CLOWN HOLE WAS GAMZEE AND JANE!"

  
"This is true?" Rufioh asked seriously.

  
"Well ... no but yes but ..." Vriska tried to explain.

  
"Sorry Vriska, but you did not do anything, I can not pay you for a job you did not do." Rufioh lamented.

  
"No, you can not do this! Aranea will kill me if I do not bring this money! Please, you must understand!"

  
"I understand, and I will explain everything to Aranea."

  
"No, that'll only make it worse!" Vriska started to whimper before running out of the hive.

  
  Terezi smelled the scene carefully, the scent of those tears was legitimate, the Pyrope sighed deeply before following the trail of Vriska's scent. The young blind troll found her pensive friend sitting on a branch of the tree, Vriska noticed Terezi's coming but tried to ignore her.

  
"Are not you going to talk to me?" Terezi asked as she sat on the branch.

  
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, that I regret?"

  
"You are not?" Terezi asked.

  
"Of course that I am! But that does not matter anymore, no one trusts me anymore than I did with you ..." Vriska said. "You can even forgive me but your friends will not ..."

  
"Who cares what happened? I forgave you."

  
"Maybe, but I do not feel comfortable in your little group of lowblood and human friends."

  
"Well, the humans go away to their planet, and some of us will go with them." Terezi explained.

  
"Who?" Vriska asked curiously.

  
"Gamzee, Karkat and I. We are very curious about Earth."

  
"Ow, good for you ... I think ..."

  
"Do you want to go with us?" Terezi asked.

  
"To Earth? Well, it sounds interesting but ... I do not know if I would get used to it ..." Vriska got up and started to wander thoughtfully.

  
"Okay, you can stay here and deal with Aranea then."

  
"Okay, okay, I'll go! I'll do anything not to deal with that woman!" Vriska decided immediately.

  
  Terezi smiled slightly before leading Vriska into the hive again. Inside the hive, Feferi was talking to Sollux, Karkat and the humans about getting a spaceship for the humans return to Earth.

  
"I feel guilty about all those humans having been enslaved by Meenah. I really did not want this to happen ..." Feferi explained.

  
"It's okay, you were not in charge when Earth was attacked." Jade said.

  
"But that still does not change the fact that all of humanity has been wiped out on Earth." Dave commented.

  
"Guys, I was thinking, do you remember how the trolls explained that all the humans on Earth had been exterminated?" Rose asked and the others nodded. "Well, if the Earth is just a desert planet without intelligent life, then what is the point of returning? Our planet is empty, we can not live there alone"

  
"We will not be alone! We will have each other and our friends." Jane commented looking at Karkat and his human friends. "Besides, I still have hope of finding my Dad, Roxy, Jake and Dirk!"

  
"They're dead, no use looking ..." Dave commented.

  
"How can you be so cold in saying that Dirk may be dead !? He's your brother! Have a little faith, Dave!" Jane argued with the boy.

  
"All of them, Dirk, Roxy, Jake, Rose's Mother ... All of them are dead!" Dave shouted.

  
  Jane bit her lip hard not to let herself punch Dave right there, she was almost shouting at the boy with sunglasses when Cronus appeared in the room. "I was listening to everything, and I think you should go back to your planet." Cronus commented.

  
"Why? We will be alone there if we go." Dave said.

  
"Maybe, but the Alternian army was never perfect, of course all mankind may be dead, but there must still be some alive on Earth."

  
"Serious? How?" Jane asked to the Ampora.

  
"When the army dominates a planet, we first observe the planet for a few weeks, the first attack is biological, we have a special poison to do away with the most sensitive natives. In the surface we kill as many as we can. But even with this system some humans managed to survive, a few hundred. "

  
"And there are still humans who were brought to Alternia as slaves!" Jade commented.

  
"Yes, we have brought a few thousand Humans here." Cronus said.

  
"So we're not extinct, just far from home." Rose said.

  
"Well, I'd really love to take all the humans home, but I'm not a queen around here yet, so I guess only you guys can go for a now." Feferi explained.

  
"It's already a great help, Feferi, we are ready to go for a long time." Jane said.

  
"Perfect! I'll buy you all a beautiful ship for all of you! Probably a military for highbloods ... well, I have to go do the math then, see you later!" The troll full of jewels came bouncing.

  
  The young humans looked at each other with hopeful smiles, perhaps their relatives were not alive but it would still be worth returning to Earth and trying to live a normal life once more. The small group separated and went to rest in several different rooms, Jane went to look for Gamzee and saw him talking to Damara, the girl decided not to interrupt the two and decided to just look for a place to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you read everything or just jump on here to hear the bad news? Don't worry, is not about the fanfic, it's about my Tumblr blog.  
> Some time ago by the time this chapter is being released, I clean my computer and i deleted some important information in my google chrome, the result was i forget the email i used to make my tumblr account and now I can't access it anymore! My old tumblr was Caprisdulce, will probably stay on tumblr forever with no updates, i'ts not so seriously, i just had 32 followers so its not big deal.  
> My new account is now Lady-highblood, you can find by a Jane crocktier image icon, I will post more art on it with the time passing. So, thanks for read my frustrating situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, is finally over! notes on the and!

  The next day Jane woke up lazily, the girl stretched out her arms and yawned widely, it must have been her best night's sleep in weeks, perhaps because she had slept in a normal human bed. The girl slowly left the bed and went to the bathroom, it was a simple bathroom with a simple sink and a normal bath, she smiled even more at the idea of a good bath to wake up completely. After bathing, Jane went to look for Gamzee through the tree, the girl left and leaned toward the outer porch of the tree and watched several trolls walking and talking under the trees, the place looked like a peaceful village.

  
  On the other side of the tree, in a neighboring hive, Gamzee was eyeing a tree branch as he watched Karkat arrange various things for the space travel. Princess Feferi had returned that morning with a beautiful, medium-sized military spacecraft, the ship looked new and unused, and would be perfect for the long journey they would take.

  
"This ship is perfect, I would never have imagined that we could use it! Thank you, Your Majesty!" Karkat said cheerfully.

  
"It was a pleasure to help all of you and your human friends, I hope that from now on we will not have any more fights with other alien races." Feferi said with a smile. "Well, I have to wait for a friend, so I think I'll stay a little longer."

  
  Karkat did not pay much attention to the last part of the conversation, he was very mesmerized by the new ship parked in the deforestation of the forest. Gamzee could also admit to liking this ship so much, it seemed perfect for a long trip. The Makara got up from the branch and went back into the hive, he wanted to talk more with his friends before he left.

  
"Hey, Gamzee, why did everyone wake up so happy today?" Damara asked as Gamzee passed the room where Megido slept. She was recovered very quickly from the bruises, was almost abnormal.

  
"They're just getting ready to go to Earth. Are you not packing you fucking things?"

  
"No, I do not want to go." Damara simply replied.

  
"But, I thought you were coming! You must come with us all!" Gamzee protested.

  
  Damara rolled her eyes and thought of the best way to tell Gamzee that she simply could not leave the planet because of Doc. The Megido sighed deeply and looked at Gamzee deeply, deep down she also noticed Tavros watching them both with a certain sadness. Damara did not take long in making a small plan in her mind and again turned her attention to Gamzee.

  
"Unfortunately, I can't leave the planet, Gamzee ... but I think I know someone who would like to accompany you."

  
"Who?" Gamzee asked with curiosity.

  
"Who would it be? Tavros! He's anxious to go, but he needs you to invite him first."

  
"Hehe, yes, Tavros would be a great company ..."

  
"Yes, he is, and maybe you... you know ... get a lucky thing with Jane and him." Damara said suggestively.

  
"It would be motherfucking awesome!" Gamzee said imagining the possibilities. "Hey, did you know Jane told me you're like my mother?" The young Makara quickly changed the subject.

  
"She's not the first to say that ..." Damara whispered to herself. "Anyway, I can not go, but I hope you have fun in this new planet."

  
  Gamzee shrank slightly and lowered his head sadly as he left to find Tavros, Gamzee wanted Damara by his side on that new adventure, but that was something impossible at the moment. The young Makara saw Tavros near the entrance to a neighboring hive, and Gamzee approached and tried to smile at the Nitram.

 

"So have you packed your motherfucking stuff?" Gamzee asked, smiling slightly.

  
"Err, I guess I will not go ... well, I'd like to but I think uh, that Karkat does not want a lot of people on the trip ..." Tavros spoke shyly, he always felt intimidated by Gamzee's presence after the two of they spent a lot of time away from each other.

  
"No fucking shit, you're going to rock us into space together!" Gamzee slipped an arm around the other troll's shoulder and brought him closer.

  
"Well, I can think about it ... but like I said, I think Karkat will not like ..." Tavros said.

  
"He'll learn to like it." Gamzee said cheerfully.

  
  Gamzee approached Tavros slowly and leaned his head close to the other lowblood troll, Tavros blushed slightly and saw Jane approaching. Jane had noticed the two trolls coming and she quickly approached, she was looking for Gamzee at one time to prepare him to leave.

  
"Gamzee, you need to prepare your things, Karkat said we're leaving in about four hours." Jane said.

  
"You can leave, Sister. Our little Tavbrois going too, goes on this miraculous journey." Gamzee said before approaching Tavros a little closer.

  
  Jane just shrugged and went to prepare her own things for the trip. In the clearing, Karkat supervised Equius and Horuss who helped to fill the new ship of food and water stocks for the journey. The young mutant watched everything and noticed Sollux approaching with Aradia to check the ship.

  
"Hey, the ship is cool. I just wanted to see you and Terezi get fucked in space and on this unknown planet." Sollux spoke in mockery. "I just want to see who will be the poor guy who will energize this scrap." Sollux laughed lightly.

  
"I'm looking to him ..." Karkat smiled grimly at Sollux. The yellow-blooded troll looked at Aradia and then at Karkat and back at Aradia, finally realizing who would make the ship move.

  
"Fuck you, KK! If you think I'm going to stay in a tentacle think to give energy to your fucking ship, then fuck off!" The Captor shouted in utter anger.

  
"You're the only Psionic on this planet powerful enough to get us faster!" Karkat tried to explain.

  
"What the fuck! I'm not going to have my ass full of tentacles for you to take a vacation on the fucking human planet!"

  
"You have no choice! You're going to take us and you better be quiet about this!" Karkat shouted back.

  
Sollux found the affront an insult, the Captor's eyes flashed in vibrant colors of blue and red and he could feel the headaches coming back strongly. The yellow-blooded troll felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Aradia calming him, when the pains passed Sollux slowly took a long breath and let Aradia speak.

  
"Let's go with them, it can be fun!" Aradia said cheerfully.

  
"No, I do not want to leave Alternia!" Sollux shouted.

  
"Then you can be alone here because I want to go!" Aradia was angry and left stamping her foot.

  
"Come on ... ARADIA, WAIT! I'll think better!!" Sollux screamed in despair and ran after the young Megido.

 

  From the tree closest to that, Rose also watched with the Kanaya and Jade the confusion that was happening with Sollux and Aradia. The girls laughed a little at the confusion and started betting if Sollux and Aradia would go or stay.

  
"I'll bet new dress for me made for you, Rose, if Sollux decides to go to Earth." Kanaya bet with the other girl.

  
"Sounds great, but what do I get if Sollux decides to stay?" Rose asked, smiling.

  
"Maybe I'll make you a dress ..." Kanaya said with a lively smile.

  
"Hehe, I'll really miss you Kanaya ... I'd like ..." Rose tried to speak but the voice trailed off in the middle of the sentence. The human girl lowered her gaze and was quiet, this made Kanaya pensive through some shelves.

  
"Rose ... I do not have anything else to do here at Alternia ... I was thinking that maybe now would be a good opportunity to meet new places and planets ..."

  
"You mean ... are you coming with us?" Rose asked in surprise.

  
"Yes." Kanaya looked deep into Rose's eyes, this made the girl blush slightly and turn her head with a sheepish smile.

  
  On the other side of the tree, Feferi met her moirail, the princess awaited her friend in company with Jane and Cronus. Slowly and effortlessly Eridan climbed the tree to find Feferi, the young Ampora grinned when she saw her friend safe.

  
"Fef ... I thought you were ..." Eridan said breathlessly and was calmed down by the troll girl.

  
"It's okay, I was fine all the time." She hugged the Ampora, which remained a little tearful.

  
  Jane observed everything with a smile on her face, it was good to see the meeting of two troll friends who were more than happy to see each other. Cronus stood next to Jane, he listened attentively to the princess and Eridan talking, the adult Ampora knew that soon the human girl would leave the planet and that scared him.

  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Cronus whispered to Jane.

  
"Sure, where do you want to talk?"

  
"Somewhere without people."

  
"Okay, we can take a walk around the village." Jane smiled and took the blind Ampora's hand to guide him.

  
  The two of them followed the small trail that existed around the village, it was silent and almost never anyone passed through it, the vegetation around it looked like a beautiful garden with shrubs and some flowers. As the two of them chanted away far enough from the village, Cronus suddenly stopped and called and Jane's attention.

  
"Something wrong?" Jane asked worriedly when Cronus decided to stop.

  
"Err, no ... I was just thinking about ... about your trip ..."

  
"Do you want to come with us?" Jane asked.

  
"No, I would only disturb you! It is not life to have to take care of a blind man like me ..." Cronus said melodramatically. "But the reason for bringing you here is ... well ... I'd like to tell you m-my feelings!" Cronus said with effort. Jane fell silent in surprise and listened attentively to Ampora's speaking. "I know I was extremely rude to you, especially when we met ... I should have stopped Kurloz from taking you ... but I did not do anything ..."

"You could not do anything ..."

  
"I had to be blinded, I had to have my honor taken away from me so that I would realize that...that... (you were the person I was looking for ...)" Cronus spoke with difficulty, whispering In the last part to the point that Jane can not hear for sure.

  
"Emm, what did you say?" Jane asked for certainty.

  
"I ... I ... I love you! A really red and strong love and ..." Cronus swallowed and continued. "You are a beautiful person and you were the first person in my life who did not hate me or cheated me ... I know you have your matesprit, but I needed to get it out of my chest."

  
"Ow, Cronus ... that was so ..." Jane smiled, she could feel a small tear trickling down the corner of her eye. "That was beautiful." She spoke sincerely.

  
"I hope this does not change our relationship ... I just want to see you happy, on your planet." Cronus said.

  
"Yes, that's why I have to go."

  
"Yeah ... err, well ... since you're leaving, can you give me one last farewell hug?" The Ampora asked ashamed.

  
"Hehe, yes I can, but I think you'll have to kneel down for me to reach you."

  
"Oh yeah!" Cronus knelt down and Jane came to hug the Ampora. The girl wrapped her arms around Cronus's neck and he hugged her back.

  
  After those quick seconds the two separated, Cronus and Jane realized the arrival of Feferi who was searching for both. The Princess approached Cronus and smiled at Jane.

  
"He's ready, we can go to sea now, I assure you he'll be all right! It's also guaranteed a new eye surgery!" Feferi said cheerfully.

  
"New eyes? That's great, you'll see again, Cronus!" Jane said with joy.

  
"Yes, I will ..." Cronus did not seem very excited by the news.

  
"Well, we must go, the sea awaits us. Goodbye Jane, it was a pleasure to meet you!" Feferi took Jane's hand and greeted her cheerfully. Feferi then took Cronus's hand and guided him to a transport that would take them back to the Alternia's sea.

  
  Jane looked sadly at Cronus being guided by Feferi until they vanished into the woods toward the village. The human girl began to cry quietly and wiped the tears quickly to return to find Gamzee, there was still much ahead.

  
  The girl walked slowly back to the tree and noticed Gamzee typing something in his husktop, the troll seemed focused and a little anxious, as Jane approached to see what he was doing, Gamzee quickly closed the computer.

  
"What is this? Are you hiding something?" Jane asked suspiciously in her voice.

  
"No, I ordered some things for our trip, and also gifts for you ..." Gamzee blushed. He slowly stood up and smiled at Jane.

  
"Gifts ... ow that's so sweet, Gamzee!" The girl blushed wildly and hugged the troll.

  
"Hehe, yes, I also asked Kanaya to make you some new clothes for you."

  
"Oh really!?" Jane's eyes flashed with joy at the thought of new clothes. The girl waited anxiously for Gamzee to pick up a stack of identical white T-shirts that Jane was wearing at the time, she picked up the slightly disappointed pile. "Ow, look at all those shirts ... just like mine ..."

  
"Yes, are not it motherfucking perfect?" Gamzee smiled broadly.

  
"They're ... thank you very much." Jane spoke weakly. She should have expected that since all the trolls had the same shirts, Gamzee should have thought the humans too.

  
"Do you want to see something else?" At that moment Gamzee hurried back into the hive and came back with a disgusting white larva dripping green goo from the chubby body.

  
"Oh my God, what is this thing!?" Jane asked in complete disgust.

  
"It's a sopor larva, it's those motherfuckers that produce soporific goo." Gamzee explained.

  
"Do you eat the goo of this thing ?! I was cooking ... whatever the green thing comes out of it ..."

  
"I think her sweat ... I think ..."

  
"I was giving you larvea sweat ..." Jane frowned, she thought she was going to throw up at any moment.

  
"No matter what it is, we're going to have to take some of these little things into our own trip during the trip." Gamzee said as he dropped the larva to the ground.

  
  The moment of peace was interrupted when Sollux stepped angry into the hive, shouting profanities and punching the nearest wall while Aradia ran after him to try to calm him. Jane and Gamzee watched the couple run off to another room, Jane was curious and went to the front of the hive and saw Karkat arguing with Equius and Nepeta, it seemed that everyone was fighting all of a sudden. Jane and Gamzee looked at each other and quickly went downstairs to see what was happening. When they got close to the they, hearing Karkat arguing with Equius, when they approached even more the two trolls stopped the fight. After Equius and Nepeta left, Karkat began to growl and kick some stones scattered on the ground.

  
"What happened, bro?" Gamzee asked.

  
"Everyone wants to come on the trip! Kanaya, Vriska, Aradia ... and now even Nepeta and Equius!" The other troll said.

  
"But is not it better this way? We'd have more company with lots of people." Jane commented.

  
"Maybe it's great for you, Jane, but trolls can not live together for long."

  
"But are not we going to sleep in capsules like the movies?" Jane asked Karkat.

  
"Capsules? This shit only exists in first-class ships made for military highbloods. We will be locked in a spaceship in the middle of space for two months!"

  
"Oh god, it seems like a perfect setting to drive us crazy ..." Jane said in a distressed voice.

  
"Simply perfect." Karkat completed.

  
"Well, I do not quite understand these things, but I think with more people it would be harder to go crazy." Jane said.

  
"No matter, I'll try to keep as many douches out here." Karkat spoke before withdrawing into the ship.

  
The couple stood outside to think about the various possibilities of travel, very soon they would leave the planet. On the other side of the village was Sollux and Aradia fighting over whether to stay or leave the planet. Aradia wanted to know the Earth, and Sollux did not want to serve as a source of energy in the ship.

 

"It's only two months, that's nothing compared to a lifetime we could have on this planet." Aradia tried to persuade their partner.

  
"I do not want to go, Alternia has nothing wrong and I'd rather stay here!"

  
"Nothing wrong! People are murdered every day, lowbloods are raped and sold as slaves and you say that is nothing wrong!"

  
"It's not my problem, Aradia, we will not become slaves if we do not commit crimes!" Sollux replied.

  
"I'm going to Earth and I'm going to energize the ship with my psychic powers!" Aradia left the room and left Sollux silent where he was.

  
  The Captor did not move, he was tired of all that, and Aradia even waited for him to think he would follow her. Aradia moved away from the place, slowly as she walked away she began to whimper lightly, that stress and Sollux being a hardheaded one left the Young Megido on the edge of the emotions. As she walked she noticed Damara, the woman was on the porch of the tree watching Porrim from afar. Aradia sighed deeply and tried to pass, but was prevented by the older Megido.

  
"You are crying?" Damara asked without much emotion in her voice.

  
  Aradia did not want to deal with that at the moment, her relationship with Damara was complicated, the two were opposite in personality and opinion, and most of the time Damara would judge everything Aradia did.

  
"No, I'm not." Aradia tried.

  
"You are, stop it, a lowblood does not cry, it draws much attention."

  
"It does not matter, I'm leaving with the humans."

  
"Oh really?" Damara raised an eyebrow and smiled cheerfully. "It'll be great when all you little kids get out of here and leave the adults alone."

  
"And it will be great not to have adults around too." Aradia challenged the other Megido.

  
  Damara grunted and turned her back to Aradia, she continued looking at Porrim in the distance. "I think I'm going to try to start over again ..." Damara commented, changing the subject.

  
"Why?"

  
"Why? Because I've always been a slave, now I do not have to suck anyone's bulge. I can finally do something interesting."

  
"With Porrim?" Aradia asked, approaching.

  
"Yeah ... we're both in the shit. I'm a fugitive accused of killing the leader of the subjugglators and she's an exile from the Brutal Caves. You think we combine?"

  
"Although I think Porrim is too good for you, yes I think you deserve it after all."

 

"Thank you, girl ..." Damara spoke weakly before Aradia left.

  
  The young troll of rusty blood came down the tree and met Karkat to give the news about Sollux. When Aradia approached she noticed Nepeta who also looked sad about something.

  
"Hello, Nepeta, has something happened? You look sad ..."

  
"Equius does not want to come with me to Earth ... well, he wants but... he does not want to! He's so indecisive!" The feline troll exclaimed.

  
"I know how it is ... Sollux also does not want to come, but I will not let that stop me!"

  
"You're more determined than I. I really do not know if I want to leave Equius here alone ..."

  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to convince him." Aradia smiled at Nepeta and left to speak to Karkat.

  
  The mutant troll seemed to have finished all the ship's arrangements, the stores were full and the passengers were packing their bags for the trip. When Aradia approached, she could swear she heard Karkat grumble about the number of people coming in the ship, but he fell silent when he noticed the Magido.

  
"Oh, you're back, Sollux decided?" Karkat asked.

  
"Yes, he will stay, but I can energize the ship!"

  
"You? Hahaha! Sorry, Aradia, not to say anything bad about your abilities, but only Psionics can make ships move!"

  
"I know, but I can still try!" Aradia tried to persuade Karkat, when at that moment Sollux appeared and simply climbed aboard the ship without saying anything. "What?" Aradia exclaimed in confusion.

  
  The two trolls outside looked at each other for some time before Aradia got into the ship and saw Sollux sitting on top of some metal boxes with his arms crossed and an ugly face.

  
"What, did you never see my face before?" Sollux asked with irony and impatience.

  
"Why are you here? I thought you did not want to come."

  
"I did not want to and still do not want to! But ... but I still have to stay with you ..." Sollux stood up quickly, his arms still crossed and his face angry and his body hard. "I do not want to leave you alone ..."

  
"Ow, Sollux ..." Aradia smiled happily, approaching the Captor and removing his glasses to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You're not going to be alone either, we'll be together ..." Aradia said and hugged Sollux tightly.

  
  Aware of the events inside the ship, Karkat began to watch Gamzee and Jane a few yards away. It looked that Gamzee's order had come and he was happily showing Jane the news in a big box.

  
"Glad that this shit came before we left." Gamzee cheerfully opened the box. Jane approached curiously and the Makara troll left a light blue computer in the girl's hands.

  
"Um ... what is this?"

  
"It's yours, it's my gift for you." Gamzee smiled.

  
"You bought me a husktop?! Oh, thank you!" Jane smiled broadly and pulled Gamzee in for a deep kiss.

  
  Karkat looked at the scene in disgust, almost wanting to vomit in that show of affection. The couple continued chattering, as that, Vriska and Terezi began to climb on the ship.

  
"Vriska is coming with us!" Terezi announced to Karkat.

  
"Okay, whatever, I give up!" Kakrat threw his arms in surrender to climb onto the ship as well. "We'll leave in an hour!" He yelled at Jane and Gamzee.

  
  Jane watched karkat disappear inside the ship and turned back to Gamzee. "Looks like we're going, do not you think you'd say goodbye to Damara?"

  
"Yes ... maybe ..." Gamzee said sadly. He really did not want to leave the Megido behind.

  
  Jane smiled and stroked Gamzee's cheek lightly before picking up the box and hopping aboard the ship. Meanwhile Gamzee turned to find Damara in the nearest tree. He came in and scoured everything on the tree, after looking inside he went outside, there he saw the Megido talking to Porrim. Gamzee was curious, he had never seen the two trolls interact before, he approached cautiously and listened in mute conversation.

 

"So you can not go back to the brutal caves?" Damara asked Porrim.

  
"Unfortunately not. I am a wanted and accused, I would be killed or expelled if I returned."

  
"Hey, it's not that bad. You do not have to deal with a bunch grubs!"

  
"I liked the grubs... I do not know what to do now ... I have nowhere to go ..." Porrim whined.

  
"... well ... I still live here ... with a hive and everything ... maybe you can ... you know, come live with me ..." Damara's voice sounded ashamed.

  
"Is this an invitation? It seems a little inappropriate for me to live with another woman ..." Porrim said embarrassed by the invitation.

  
"Hey, we're two out of society. We do not need those silly rules." At that moment, Gamzee looked better, it seemed that Damara had approached the other jade blood troll. "I'm free, just like you ..." Damara said.

  
  Porrim smiled sheepishly, trying to hide her flushed face. Damara slowly took Maryam's hand and came over to kiss her lips carefully. Porrim looked surprised but smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on Damara's shoulder to contain a growing joy. Gamzee was also smiling, happy for Damara, he turned to go but before he could get away he was called by Damara.

  
"Come out, boy, you do not hide from anyone."

  
"Err ..." Gamzee appeared on the curve.

  
"I think I'd better leave you two alone. I still need to say goodbye to Kanaya." Porrim left smiling.

  
  Damara and Gamzee stared at each other for a few seconds, then suddenly the Megido began to laugh. The act made Gamzee a little perplexed, he had never seen Damara laugh, she just could not stop.

  
"After serving that bastard my whole life, I can finally be happy!!!" Damara started to cry between her laughter. "Fuck you, Doc! I'm nobody's bitch!" She screamed into the sky, scaring Gamzee.

  
  Gamzee watched Damara sit on the floor and wipe the tears, her expression changing immediately to a serious face. "What happened?" Gamzee asked confused.

  
"Nothing, what do you want?"

  
"I-I came to say goodbye ..." Gamzee stammered.

  
"OK Bye."

  
"Wait, that's it? I thought you were going to say something ... fuck, what's going on!" Gamzee was very confused. He approached Damara who was sitting on the floor, he approached her and she invited him to sit down.

  
"Gamzee, promise me you will never talk to a guy who has the head of a white ball, or who writes in white." Damara asked without looking at Gamzee. "And more importantly, never, ever, continue following the shit of the juggalos religion!"

  
"Err, -but they are the mirthfull messiahs! They are ..."

  
"No matter what they are! Do you think a green skeleton will bring you some happiness ?! It's a big lie! They're using us, Gamzee, do not be fooled by them!"

 

"I ... okay, I trust you, Damara. It's not like I care for the cult ..."

  
"Great." Damara said with relief. "I hope you have a great life on Earth. I want you to have it."

  
  The Megido and Makara looked at each other for a while. Damara sighed deeply and opened her arms to Gamzee, the boy was confused but quickly understood. Gamzee jumped into Damara's arms and hugged her tightly, crying lightly at the thought of leaving her.

  
"I'll miss you ..." Gamzee spoke softly.

  
"Me too, boy ..." Damara said lightly, whimpering.

  
  The two separated and wiped their tears, regaining their composure and rising from the ground to follow to the ship. Walking in silence, the two trolls arrived on the ship, it seemed they were not the only ones with tears in their eyes. Porrim was with Kanaya and Karkat near the entrance of the ship, the older Maryam whined as she said goodbye to the two youngsters.

  
"You should take good care of yourself, feed yourself well and especially be happy." Porrim rested each hand on the shoulders of Kanaya and Karkat. The Maryam hugged the two young trolls tightly and collapsed in tears.

  
  Horuss, Rufioh, and Meulin also laughed tearfully at the Equius and Nepeta. Horuss was literally crying while chattering with Equius.

  
"You should take care of yourself, and try to keep your strength and anger under control! And do not forget to practice archery and read many books to be a good Zahhak!" Horuss hugged Equius who was more than uncomfortable with so close to the other Zahhak.

  
  Hufioh also encouraged Tavros with a few words. "I do not know if it will be possible, but if you can get in touch with us, I hope you can send me some photos of Earth. Oh, and do not forget to keep your horns big and polished."

  
"Okay, okay, you've said it a million times ..." Tavros spoke bored.

  
  Nepeta was talking to Meulin right next to Horuss, the two of them looked excited. "Do not forget, like every good hunter, you must take everything this new planet has to offer! But do not overdo it, my girl," Meulin said, hugging Nepeta.

  
"Look at those weeps ..." Damara said taking a cigarette and beginning to lightning it, she looked at Gamzee and patted him on the back so that he could move on.

  
  Gamzee reluctantly started to walk backwards as he looked at Damara, around him were his friends. Some of them like Nepeta and Kanaya were lightly crying to leave their older friends, Karkat also seemed sad, especially in seeing Porrim crying because of him.

 

  The groups were separating from their adults, one by one entering the ship and until the doors closed. The last thing they see being the hands of the adults waved at them in farewell. Gamzee saw for a quick second Damara beside Porrim before the doors closed.

  
"Coming home ..." Jane whispered softly. "This is finally over .."

  
"When we get to Earth, what are we going to do?" Gamzee asked curiously as the rest of the group entered further in the ship.

  
"I do not know, maybe if my friends are really alive ... and my Dad, I'll introduce you to them." Jane said cheerfully.

  
"I look forward to meeting them. I want to live all these motherfucking miracles with you." Gamzee took Jane's hand and drew her closer to him.

  
The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes, drawing closer and closer to one kiss. Until interrupted by Karkat.

  
"You guys are disgusting, stop being stuck and you're going to act!"

  
"What?" Jane asked confused.

  
"Do you guys think we're going to land on Earth tomorrow? We've got two months of travel, imprisoned in this fucking ship!" Karkat pushed them both deeper into the ship.

  
"Oh man, it's going to be a long trip." Jane said.

  
"Hell motherfucking yes, sis." Gamzee smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I want to thanks everyone that take time to read this, it really makes me happy. Also is good that i finished this because I going to do my first fan adventure! Unfortunately I will make it in Portuguese :(
> 
> And I want to know if you guys want a continuation of this fic, because I have a lot of ideas. Maybe take time because of my fan adventure, but I do if you people want. (I will have a lot of time this month, did you all know in Brazil we have a middle year vacation? I have one month!)
> 
> So, if you want a continuation, comment and let me know! If you also want to help me to make a English version of my future fan adventure, contact me in my tumblr, capris-the-highblood. Bye, love you all!


End file.
